Simply One Hell of a Klutz
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: She came one evening with a thirst for Ciel's blood, but when things go terribly wrong and all she's left with is a bad case of amnesia, what will she do? Especially when feelings for a certain butler start to make themselves known. She simply is one hell of a klutz. Eventual SebastianXOC Rated T
1. Chapter 1

I jumped over the wall with ease, thankful I wasn't in a dress of any kind. I was just wearing a formfitting long sleeve and black pants with black combat boots to match. I scanned the area easily thanks to my good night vision.

I carefully snuck closer to the house, alert for anything that might be guarding the place. I had heard so many rumors after I had accepted the job. They mainly said to stay away from the butler. Apparently, he was some sort of highly trained guard dog for this earl I was supposed to take care of.

I froze halfway across the yard as I felt something massive breathing down my neck. I slowly turned around and clamped a hand over my mouth to resist screaming or muffle any screams I might emit.

It was a massive wolf looking dog. It was white and its eyes were a piercing red. It was taller than me and its fangs were bared and in my face. I took cautious steps back, but it followed. I tried to control my rising fear. Nothing in the job description said anything about a massive dog, and I certainly didn't see him when I did a perimeter check this morning.

I did the only sensible thing someone in my position would do. I turned on my heel and ran straight for a tree nearby. Thanks to adrenaline, I was able to jump up to a high branch and climb above the massive dog, but unfortunately for me, the dog jumped straight onto the tree.

I didn't care if anyone heard me; I screamed bloody murder as the huge dog breathed fire at me as I fell with the collapsing tree. I hit the ground hard with an undignified yelp. The dog hovered over me growling as I reached to the back of my head and gently rubbed the sore area, pulling my hand in front of my face I took on a look of horror. My hand was drenched in blood. My vision became fuzzy, and soon I thought I saw someone over me. All I saw were red amber eyes before my world went black

**-Sebastian's POV-**

Pluto was barking at something in the front lawn. I was about to shout to quiet him down when my young master called for me. I went to him immediately, knocking on the door before entering.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked as I entered with my candelabrum.

"What is all the fuss about? Pluto sounds like he's gone mad." My master complained, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I was about to go check on that when you called me, my lord. I will be right back." I bowed before leaving with a quick pace.

I was just coming down the grand staircase when Pluto's barking was drowned by a shriek. I couldn't help but increase my pace as I threw the doors open. I saw a girl lying in the grass a little bit away from a burning and toppled tree with Pluto standing on it. The demon hound was growling at the girl as I saw her reach her hand in front of her face and obtain an expression of complete horror.

I rushed to her side, alarmed at the strong scent of blood. Her eyes were just sliding closed as I leaned over her.

"Pluto, who is she?" I asked the dog, not expecting an answer as I lifted her head and felt the large gash on the back of her head. She had fallen right onto a misplaced rock. I was amazed at her luck.

I lifted her in my arms and was amazed at how heavy she actually was. I could easily feel the hidden blades and guns in her boots and under her shirt. I carried her inside and straight to the bathroom, ignoring the questions of sleepy servants as they watched me pass.

I sat her on a stool and propped her up against a wall while I got a towel and soaked it in some water, before cleaning the gash. I was just finishing when my young master entered, looking rather annoyed and tired.

"Who is she? All the three out there keep telling me is that you came in with her and wouldn't say a word to them." He griped, yawning.

"I'm not sure who she is. She passed out before I was able to reach her, though her luck is incredible. She managed to gash her head on the only stray rock in the property and is still breathing." I explained as I started to pat her down.

"S-Sebastian what are you doing?!" My master asked in shock.

"Just patting her down in case she has any weapons on her, young master," I explained, pulling two half swords from her back, one didn't have a hilt.

As I continued down I pulled out two small switch blades, duel pistols, and a large sniper riffle from her pants and boots. She had more ammunition than Mei-Rin and Bard combined. The final thing I pulled off her was a golden locket that was clasped around her neck.

I looked up at my master. His expression was priceless. It was some mixture of tiredness, shock, and confusion.

"How did she fit all that in her clothes?" My master asked in disbelief.

"She's a woman. They can hide many things in their clothing and still make it seem as if they're completely harmless." I told him simply.

"Get her cleaned up and put her in a guest room. I'd like to ask her some questions when she comes to. For now, I'm going back to my room." He yawned and left the room.

"Well miss please forgive me," I sighed as I started a bath and tied a blindfold over my eyes.

**-Assassin's POV-**

Everything around me smelled so sweet. I was warm, and someone's hands were massaging my head, which slightly ached for reasons unknown to me. My head was heavy, like when my hair was soaked.

I couldn't help but let out a groan and shift slightly as I tried to open my eyes. The light in the room was far too bright for me at the moment.

"Ah, I see you're awake," A voice, smooth as velvet, made me open my eyes despite the light.

I let out a small gasp and moved an arm up to shield my eyes a little, determined not the close them again only to find out my arm was soaked. I let my eyes adjust and saw I was lying in a tub.

To say the least, I screamed and pulled away from the hands in shock, bringing my arms up to cover my self.

"Please, calm yourself," The same voice ordered.

To bad I couldn't answer him, my sudden movements had made my head spin and now consciousness was flying away from me like a dove. I reached my hand out as if I could grab it only to fall back into the tub water, not even touching the dove and falling back into the comforting blackness as I felt the owner of the voice's hands grab my shoulder's and begin to pull me out of the water I had fallen into.

**-Sebastian's POV-**

I watched her faint and leave consciousness about as fast as she had jumped away from me. She reached her hand out in front of her as if she could grab onto something, but soon fell into the tub. I had to reach down and grab her out myself before she drowned down there. I was honestly beginning to believe whoever hired her was drunk.

I pulled her out of the tub and dried her to the best of my abilities. I wrapped her head in the proper bandages after finishing with her hair. After draining the water from the tub, I put her in a robe and started to carry her to one of the guest rooms, as my master had ordered. Of course, I had three tails that decided to follow me.

"Well ain't she a pretty thing," Bard commented.

"Looks a little troubled in her sleep, she does," Mei-Rin sighed.

"I think she looks like a flower," Finny said, as airy as ever.

I shook my head, I would tell them that she was supposed to be an assassin, but that wouldn't be any fun for me, now would it. I would let them fawn over her for awhile.

"Mei-Rin, could you open the door for me?" I asked as we reached the guest room.

"Of course Sebastian, sir!" Mei-Rin opened the door and stood back to let me pass.

I put her on a chair by the bed and went about preparing the room. It would have gone by faster in the other three had left, but alas they were thick-skulled and stayed, talking amongst themselves about her.

"Oi, what happened to her head Sebastian?" Bard asked as I was finishing the bed.

"She hit her head on the only lone stone in the lawn," I responded narrowing my eyes at Finnian.

"Oh, the poor dear," Mei-Rin pouted a bit.

"Alright, all three of you, out," I commanded, gesturing for them to leave.

"Yes Sebastian!" They all saluted to me before running out, closing the door.

I placed her in the bed and pulled the covers to her chin, much like I would for my young master. It was amusing to watch her sigh and snuggle deeper into the blankets. I left as soon as I thought she'd settled and went straight to my master's room to check on him.

**Lunara: Ok, this was done without a beta so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. ^^; First time writing in First Person Point of View for a fanfiction. Please notify me if anything stands out that doesn't quite make sense. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Greetings and Explosive Tours

-Assassin's POV-

I opened my eyes gently as the sunlight from opened curtains refused to leave me alone. I was warm and comfortable, thus I was reluctant to even attempt getting out of this wonderful bed. It was the most comfortable bed I'd been in for a long time. Also, I had a throbbing headache.

"Ah, are you awake for good this time?" A familiar velvet voice asked with a hint of a chuckle.

"Hmm? Do I know you?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, suddenly realizing I had no clue where I was. "Where am I?"

"You are in my manor," a different voice informed me.

I jumped in surprise and looked over him with round eyes. He had soft, almost navy, bluish grey hair and one cerulean eye looked at me coldly while the other was hidden behind a black patch. He was such a cute young child.

"Y-You're…so…cute!" I beamed and reached over and hugged him tightly. He struggled in my grasp a lot harder than I thought a boy of his age could.

"Let me go! Do you know who I am?!" He barked at me.

"Aww, but you're so adorable." I complained, letting him go. "I actually don't know who you are at all."

"I'm not cute!" He growled, his anger creating a blush on his cheeks. "I am the Earl of Phantomhive, head of this estate!"

"An earl? At your age? You poor thing, so much responsibility…" I wanted to hug him again, but decided that wouldn't be the wisest decision especially since my headache was coming back.

"I'm quite capable. Now, would you mind telling me what you were doing last night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I-I don't really remember," I confessed, I tried, but it felt like there was a large black wall preventing me from remembering. Every time I tried my headache got worse.

"You don't remember?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all," I winced internally, though his voice was low, it still hurt.

"I suspected this. Miss, do you at least remember your name?" The velvet voice nodded before looking to me.

For the first time I got a good look at him. He was tall and had longish black hair. He wore all black other than his pure white gloves, and his eyes were a breathtaking amber red. His clothes consisted of formal butler attire complete with an elegant and flowing swallowtail jacket and silver chained pocket watch.

"Yeah, my name is Cerelia," I responded after thinking for a minute, it was the only thing that surfaced from the black wall.

"Well, Miss Cerelia, I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to this household. Could you please excuse my master and I for a moment?" He asked, his head turning slightly to the side, causing a bit of hair to fall over his face.

I simply nodded and watched them leave. I could hear them talking outside the door, but was unable to pick out a single word. I was tempted to press my ear against the door, but my head was still bugging me and I saw the knob begin to turn.

They walked back in and Ciel sat back in the chair by my bed.

"Sebastian and I have come to an agreement." Ciel started. "I will allow you to stay here until your memory returns if you work for your own room and board and pass a test."

"You're too kind. I couldn't possible impose on you both like this," I responded quickly, unsure of what else to say.

"Nonsense, you couldn't possibly be more of a burden than the three already here. Please, we insist, my lady. It's the least we could do since it was on our property that you hurt your head." Sebastian countered, bowing slightly.

"Well, I guess it'll be alright. Thank you for your generosity." I dipped my head slightly.

"Of course, you'll have to go through some tests to make sure you are worthy of becoming a servant of the Phantomhive household, but we can wait until you've recovered," Ciel remarked, glancing sideways at me with a creepy smile. Why he mentioned this after I had already said 'alright', I don't know.

I almost visibly shivered at that smile. It was strange though, I couldn't remember why, but he looked extremely familiar. My headache was beginning to ebb though, so I was starting to think more clearly.

"I'm returning to my study now. Sebastian, you will make sure she has everything she needs. Am I clear?" Ciel stood and suddenly looked more business like.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed.

"Good. I do hope you regain your memory soon, Cerelia." Ciel bid me farewell before leaving the room.

-Sebastian's POV-

I watched the young master leave before turning to the young woman in the bed. I could tell her headache was leaving her by how she started to look around, no longer wincing when struck by beams of sunlight. I strode across the room and pulled out an outfit very similar to Mei-Rin's. The only difference was that the once blue dress was now dark red and the apron was black as night. I had found it last night in the storage room just inside the basement when looking for extra silverware.

"If you pass we shall have a more fitted and suitable uniform for you to wear, but for now this will have to do." I turned on my heel towards her and laid the dress on the bed. "Shall I leave the room while you dress, or do you need some assistance?"

"I can dress myself just fine," She snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously, sparking a more intense shade of reddish brown than before.

"Of course," I nodded my head before leaving and standing in front of the door.

I easily heard the rustle of bed sheets and the creak of the bed she was in as she stood, a little unsteady at first, but seemed to regain her footing quickly. I heard the rustle of fabric as she dressed herself and tuned my ears to the young master's study instead. He was scribbling away at document after document. I could tell he was eager to get his work done for a change. He was most likely hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Cerelia's assessment.

I never heard her approach the door, thus I was quite surprised when it opened behind me. I turned quickly to face her. The dress suited her well. The red of dress brought out the reddish hue in her intense brown eyes. The black complemented her almost black, brown hair that had a slight shine of red to it. Her frame was filled out quite nicely, though she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, watching her bite her lip and stare at the floor.

"It's just…I don't think I've ever worn anything close to a dress before," She admitted, I could sense her embarrassment rising.

"Well, you look lovely," I gave her a reassuring smile. It always worked with the Lady Elizabeth, though it caused Mei-Rin to lose any connections to the real world she had left.

I saw a tint of red line her cheeks and resisted the urge to chuckle. I offered her my hand with intentions to lead her throughout the manor.

"T-Thanks," She stuttered, before taking my hand.

"You are quite welcome. Now, come along, I'll give you a tour of the manor and the servants hallways." I spoke as I began to walk down the long hall.

"Alright," She followed, a little unsure at first, but soon walked with a confident stride.

"This hall is the guest hall. Every bedroom in the hall is completely devoted to any guest that might stay here." I began, listing off specific rooms that specific guests that showed up the most often stayed in.

By the time we reached the kitchen, we had covered the entire rest of the manor and even went out to the grounds. I was amused at her reaction to the young master's horse. She had marveled at it, and I had to literally drag her away so we could continue the tour and be done in time for me to prepare the young master's lunch.

"I never knew a house could be this huge," She commented as we entered the kitchen.

"This is a manor belonging to a noble," I reminded her.

As soon as I entered the kitchen a familiar scent hit my sense of smell harshly. I quickly looked to the oven and saw a stick of dynamite, already lit, right under the meat I was to prepare.

I didn't give much thought to my next move. With lightning speed I tackled Cerelia and used my body as a shield just as the dynamite exploded. I heard Bardroy yelp in surprise and each stone that crumbled to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked Cerelia, who looked completely horrified.

-Cerelia's POV-

All I saw was Sebastian tackle me to the floor before the explosion went off. Something in my mind clicked with the sound, and though it brought back my headache, it brought back a memory as well.

I was in a nursery type room playing with a faceless little boy. Or I couldn't make out his face at least. We didn't have a care in the world until that booming noise went off. Then, we were thrown back. I went sailing through a window as the boy slammed into a wall, just barely missing the window that I had gone through. I looked up at the house to only see black smoke.

The memory stopped and I found myself looking up at Sebastian in terror. He was trying to ask me something, but my ears were still tuned to a memory that had long since passed.

"A…ou….ght?" Were the only sounds I could pick up.

"W-What?" I asked, hoping to hear it better a second or third time.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, eyebrows knitting together.

That's when all the commotion of the real world came crashing back to my unsuspecting ears like a tidal wave. I flinched at the sudden abundance of sound, but welcomed it at the same time.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." I nodded, sitting up. "What was that?"

"That was our chef. His name is Bardroy." Sebastian stood and offered his hand to me.

I gladly accepted it and let him pull me up. I scanned the area around me to find what was once the kitchen was now a black, charcoaled mess and as was the doorframe and a bit of the hallway past it.

"The chef?" I asked in disbelief. "Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Sebastian's tone was of annoyance.

I followed him cautiously into the burnt kitchen. You couldn't even tell it was a kitchen, unless, of course, you count the island in the middle to prepare food and the now destroyed utensils and appliances scattered across the floor. It was a complete disaster zone.

"Bardroy, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not approve of dynamite as a cooking instrument?" Sebastian growled at a man covered in soot.

The man was a little shorter than Sebastian and was wearing a once white cooking dress apron combination. He had bright blonde hair that was frizzing up into an afro. He had blue eyes and fair skin.

"Oi! What do you know? I'm the chef! Cooking is an art and art is explosions!" Bard proclaimed as he struck a pose.

"If you will recall, I'm the one who cooks all the young master's meals AFTER you blow them up," Sebastian retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but why are you more fired up about this than usual, eh? Usually you just tell me to clean it up." Bard huffed.

"Well, if you weren't so oblivious, I was in the process of showing a possible new servant around the manor when you nearly blew her straight into the afterlife." Sebastian sighed.

Baldroy looked straight over to me with wide eyes. He seemed to look me over for a few seconds before shyly scratching the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry miss," He chuckled nervously.

"It's fine," I responded.

"New servant?" A woman with red hair and large glasses questioned as she entered the kitchen along with a young looking boy with blonde hair.

"We're getting a new servant?!" The young boy asked in excitement.

"Ho, ho, ho," An old man chuckled from the behind the boy and woman.

"It's not been decided yet, but this is Cerelia, she could become the newest addition to the Phanomhive manor," Sebastian explained, gesturing to me.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," I curtsied to them.

They all took on a look of shock. They looked to Sebastian, then back to me carefully. However, the woman in a dress exactly like mine only fitted to her and blue, broke out of this awkward state of shock and curtsied back.

"Pleasure to meet you it is!" She beamed. "My name's Mei-Rin. I'm the maid."

"I'm Finny! I do the gardening!" the short blond boy announced, making an excited bow.

"The name's Bardroy. I'm the chef as I'm sure you've already figured out." Bard winked, smiling.

"I am Tanaka, pleasure to meet you. I act as the house steward." An old gentleman bowed deeply to me before suddenly popping and shrinking down to the size of the small man that had been there before.

"I-Is he ok?" I asked in shock, forgetting to say hello myself.

"He'll be fine. Please miss, follow me. Now that you know the manor, I'd like to start your assessment." Sebastian announced, not paying the others any mind at all.

"A-Already?" I asked, shock filling my voice again. "You haven't even told me what it's going to be about."

"You'll see when we get there," Sebastian sighed.

-Sebastian's POV-

I smirked, leading the unsuspecting girl straight to where she might lose her life. I hoped she would pass though. It was strange, I knew she was sent to kill the young master, but I couldn't find a single thing on her from anyone through the name she had given me. I was almost to the point of frustration. It had never been so difficult for me to gather information on anyone. This fact alone has made her a very interesting person to me. If she passed, maybe I'd be able to find the missing piece I need to figure out where she was hired.

"Right in here," I told her, opening the door to the courtyard.

I heard her breath hitch. The courtyard she had toured looked nothing like it did now. Before, there were flowers and nice stone walkways and paths. Now, the flower bushes were tall hedges, the stone paths were all packed down dirt and there was a table to weaponry by the door.

"Now, all you have to do is prove that you are Phantomhive material. To do so, you have to survive." I smiled at her.

"S-Survive?" She asked in confusion.

"Exactly," I turned my head to the side for effect as I flicked out the knives and forks that were ever present in my sleeves and hurled them at her.

**Kitana: ^^ Well, this has actually been done for about a week or so, but I'm really lazy when it comes to editing, so yeah. Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up a little sooner.  
Random Question!  
What is my favorite moment in Kuroshitsuji season 1 or book 3? How about you?  
**


	3. Fights and Kittens

-Cerelia's POV-

I watched the silver come flying towards me. I suddenly felt as though I wasn't controlling my own body. It had a complete mind of its own. I felt myself lean back, dodging most of the knives, but then came back up. Using a hand I caught a single knife that had lagged behind the others and spun around, using the momentum to throw the knife back at Sebastian with unknown speed.

The knife would have stuck in his heart, but he dodged as well. His expression was shocked. It was as though he never expected me to counter with his own weapons. Let alone perform such a maneuver.

I was still a slave to my instincts as I jumped and rolled to the weapons table, grabbing two swords, one of which didn't have a handle. Quickly flicking the sheaths off, I connected the two swords to form a single, long bladed katana. It felt natural in my hands as I dodged another onslaught of knives and forks.

"Curse this dress," I muttered under my breath after it had snagged against a branch. It didn't take long before I dodged behind a hedge and tore off the skirt. I was thankful I had kept my pants on underneath.

I rolled back out and was immediately faced with more forks and knives. I used my dodges to move close into Sebastian's range to the point where his throwing became futile and he simply kept the knives in his hands and used them like a cat would claws. I could tell my getting this close surprised him. I could sense that being on the defensive side wasn't in his nature and that he was more used to being on the attack. Still, I wasn't even sure what I was exactly doing. All I knew for sure was that the blade in my hands was acting like an extension of my own arms. It moved fluidly and for every move he made to turn the tables, I had a counter buried in my mind somewhere.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I was shocked when she tore off the skirt of the dress. I had sensed her frustration with it earlier, but still didn't think she'd go so far as to tear it off when subjected to combat. Her reasons were liable, though. It was difficult to maneuver the way she was in a skirt, but in pants it would be an easy feat.

I was blocking every move she and that sword of hers made, but only barely. My weapons of choice didn't fare all that well in close combat. They were more of a range weapon. I knew my knives would break soon. She didn't look as though she was completely conscious of what she was doing though. It appeared as though her body was acting upon instinct without the owner's consent.

I found myself staring intently into her now reddish eyes, lit with a fire I had never seen in a human. Her hair was curling at the edges all on its own. Every move I made that would normally turn the odds into my favor was failing. Soon enough, however, I saw my opening and managed to jump away and give myself some distance between her and myself.

"You're quite skilled in the blade," I commented, hoping to distract her for a moment so I could devise a way to evade her perfectly timed strikes.

"I'm not even sure it's me doing the fighting," She confessed.

I was about to advance towards her again when she took a step forward and tripped over a branch that barely protruded from the hedge. It was hard to believe she had moved with such well timed grace a few moments ago. I rushed over and caught her as easily as I did Mei-Rin.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I had tripped and now found myself in Sebastian's arms. He had caught me to my amazement. I don't understand how he did it. He just did.

"T-Thank you," I blushed, standing straight again.

"Shall we continue?" Sebastian asked, raising his cutlery again and jumping back.

"You shall not," Ciel barked from the doorway that lead back into the manor. I had never noticed him come out.

Sebastian looked over in surprise, hid his knives in his sleeves and took out his pocket watch. I lowered my weapon and looked to him. He looked displeased at whatever time was displayed and I could barely see him bite his lip. His attention to the watch was short lived as he turned to his master, the perfect emotionless expression on his face. I followed suit and turned my attention to Ciel.

"Sebastian, Cerelia, please follow me," Ciel stated simply before turning on his heel and heading back into the manor, the doors closing behind him.

I looked up at Sebastian, who was adjusting his tie back into place and smoothing his hair back into a presentable state before following Ciel. I followed him to the door and went to place the sword I had used onto the table, but a white gloved hand stopped me.

"Keep it with you," Sebastian ordered softly, opening the door for me.

"Alright," I responded, walking into the manor and following the young earl.

Sebastian stayed at my shoulder, walking steadily and Ciel remained in front. We trekked through the manor all the way to a large door. Once inside I realized this was the study that Sebastian had told me about on our tour. We couldn't come down this hall since Ciel was working, so this side of the manor still remained a very detailed description in my mind.

"Please sit, both of you," Ciel nodded towards the two chairs in front of a large desk as he sat in a large comfortable chair behind said desk.

I sat, keeping the sword on my lap. Sebastian took a seat next to me. He looked a little uncomfortable in the chair. As though he didn't sit like this often. My attention was pulled away from Sebastian's discomfort by Ciel.

"I was able to watch most of what happened out in the courtyard. Sebastian, what do you think of her?" Ciel asked, very business like.

"I believe she is a fine fighter and would make a wonderful addition to the Phantomhive manor," Sebastian responded. He kept an even expression, but I could see the urges to stand in his eyes.

"I see, well then Cerelia, you're hired." Ciel stated bluntly. "I have never seen anyone push Sebastian like that. It will be an honor to have you work for me. Please, come here and sign the necessary contract."

"Of course," I stood and walked to the desk from which he slid a paper and pen to me.

Though my memory was gone, I was pretty sure no one had ever gotten hired so quickly and so bluntly. It was like getting slapped in the face.

At the bottom of the very full and very small printed page was a dotted line. I scanned the paper thoughtfully. Finding nothing that seemed to upset my conscience, I signed the only part of my name I could remember, Cerelia, before turning the paper back to him.

"You both are dismissed. Sebastian, she will help you as an assistant butler until we find out a more suitable place to put her. Train her well." Ciel noted, filing the paper away and swiveling around to face the window. "Oh, and Sebastian….my lunch was rather charred."

"Forgive me my lord. I let time escape from me and wasn't able to save if from Bard." Sebastian responded, standing before kneeling with his hand over his heart. "I will not let such a thing happen again."

"Good,"

One look from Sebastian told me to do the same as he, so I kneeled. I rose when Sebastian did and followed him out the study door.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

"First off we'll need to do something about your dress," I sighed.

"Sorry," Cerelia spoke softly, bowing her head and avoiding eye contact with me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. You did what was necessary to survive. That is mainly how you passed." I assured her, not exactly understanding why.

She looked like a rejected kitten the way her hair fell over her eyes and by how she raised one shoulder slightly in a slight defense. Her steps were soft and gentle. It was hard to believe she came here to kill the young master. That thought reminded me why she was here and the conversation I had with the young master this morning….

-Flashback-

"Sebastian, what information have you gathered about her?" The young master asked, quietly, aware that the woman might be eavesdropping.

"I haven't been able to gather any new information about her yet, my lord," I confessed, a bit toubled.

"That's a bit troubling. Do you think the name she gave was an alias?" He pressed.

"No, I do not. By the looks of her, she really has lost quite a few memories." I explained softly.

"Darn…Sebastian?" My young master asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" I was curious; I could see the gears in his head moving quickly. It was a rare sight in the morning and almost a cause for celebration.

"Let's say she worked for us as a servant. If she stayed long enough then she would form a sense of loyalty to us, right?" He smirked.

"I would believe so, my lord," I nodded.

"Well then, if we invite her to become a servant for me, then if her memories come back she'll be too conflicted with her emotions to kill me properly. If she does choose to kill me, you can dispatch of her easily since she'll be in a state of confusion. If she sides with us, then we have an advantage against whoever dared to hire her to kill me." The young master explained.

"I see, that could work," I smiled, understanding his plans perfectly.

"Sebastian, this is an order," My young master stated, clearly and orderly as it always went. "Learn everything you can about her while she is a servant here and if absolutely necessary after she regains her memories, kill her."

"Yes, my lord," I bowed.

-Flashback End-

I snapped out of my thoughts as we approached the door to the room she had slept in last night. I opened the door for her and strode straight to the closet. I was glad there was more than one dress in the basement. It would be a shame to put her in something blue and white. I doubted those colors would suit her very well at all.

Upon pulling out the spare dress and waiting for her to change, I knew my real task began. I had to train a new servant while taking care of the other three. The thought made me irritated and slightly annoyed. All this disappeared though once we were outside in the garden.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are we out here Sebastian?" Cerelia asked, a bit shy.

"Force of habit I guess," I explained. It had become natural to come out here when I was stressed, I didn't have to think about this long though. What happened next truly surprised me.

"She's so cute," Cerelia's voice was soft, but I could hear the excitement and joy in it. I looked to her and saw her kneeling down and cuddling the most precious thing in this world to me.

A black kitten.

"Duchess," I gasped, the cat had only come to me before. It ran from everyone else, but here this girl was. Holding Duchess like it was nothing.

"Is that her name? How beautiful." Cerelia seemed to purr.

I was stunned to say the least. I half expected Duchess to claw her at any moment like she did to Paula and Tanaka, but the cat never did. Instead it purred, rubbing against Cerelia like she did to me.

"You like cats?" I couldn't stop the question before it was out of my mouth.

"I think I love them. I feel drawn to Duchess and holding her strikes a familiar feeling." Cerelia smiled softly, nuzzling the cat gently with her cheek.

Looking at Cerelia this way, I hardly believed she posed a threat. Everything about her was the opposite of how she had arrived. Before she was tense and growled in her sleep, but now she looked relaxed and innocent. It was strange to see an assassin this way. All I ever saw of them was their faces twisted in the intent of killing my young master and their utter shock when I drove either a knife or fork through their skull or chest. The thought of killing her right now caused a sensation I haven't felt in a long time. A sensation that confused me to the very core.

Revulsion

* * *

**Lunara: Dun. Dun. Duuunnn. Well, there you have it. ^^ Sebastian now has a new trainee to help him out!  
My Answer to last time's question:  
Favorite part of book 3 was Grell's expression when he sees Sebastian's cinematic record AND Sebastian licking his finger after dipping it in the icing of a cake he had made at the end while everyone else is enjoying the party~  
Favorite part of season 1? I love it all so much…I'm not really sure. All of it?  
More Random Questions~  
1. Do you think Cerelia will be like the other three?  
2. What are your favorite Kuroshitsuji pairings? **


	4. My Name Is

-Cerelia's POV-

I followed Sebastian through the entire manor again. This time though, he was explaining a cleaning schedule. It was all so much to take in. By the time he was showing me how to set the table for dinner and actually save dinner from Bard's explosives, my head felt like it was going to burst. We had just entered the kitchen where he was explaining where everything was and what it did.

I leaned against the counter of the kitchen, slightly panting. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. Instead, I was focusing more on the proceeds of today. Two tours, both with different information, one tiring fight with Sebastian and last but not least, being hired as an assistant butler to the Phantomhives.

"Why don't I show you to your new room?" Sebastian asked out of the blue, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yes please," I stuttered a bit, realizing that while in deep thought I had managed slide down the counter into a comfortable sitting position with my head against the cupboard.

I stood, brushed myself off and followed him through the servant halls he had warned that I would be drilled on tomorrow. We entered a cozy room with two beds in it. I saw two white nightgowns of different sizes on hooks in the wall. There were four hooks directly across from each bed. Two of the hooks I could tell were for the uniforms, one for the nightgown and a third for winter attire.

"You're bed will be closest to the door. You'll be sharing this room with Mei-Rin, the maid." Sebastian explained. "As we already went over, bathroom and shower are just across the hall. Also, if you take notice your nightgown has a red ribbon instead of a blue one. You will also receive two, more fitting, uniforms and a winter uniform for when the weather turns."

"Thank you," I responded, tired but impressed.

"Please, come with me for one moment. I should probably change those bandages on your head." Sebastian asked, ushering me to the bathroom.

"Oh, right," I sat on a stool that was in there and set to work carefully undoing the bandages already there while he set off finding fresh ones.

He returned quickly and gently pressed against the sore spot on my head. I could sense the frown on his face and he muttered under his breath. All I caught was something about a stone and the gardener. I winced when he pressed a little too hard on a certain area.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention," He sighed.

"It's fine. It didn't hurt that badly." I reassured.

"Why don't you take a bath and I'll put the bandages on then. Ok?" He offered.

"Sounds good to me," I confessed, a bath sounded extremely wonderful right now, though for some reason I wanted to slap him for offering. I quickly brushed that thought aside.

"I have to go see to the young master's dinner. Will you be alright on your own?" He asked, a hint of worry behind his voice.

"Of course," I promised.

He bowed before leaving. I listened to his steps until they faded before beginning to run the bath.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I mentally scolded myself for letting myself feel worried about her. I knew already that she would be fine. She had handled herself well all day considering the head injury she was suffering from. My head was a bit fogged while I continued my way up the steps to the kitchen so I barely noticed Bard until I almost ran into him.

"Whoa Sebastian," Bard chuckled, stepping back. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Nothing," I snapped, slightly shaking my head and returning to the task I was attempting to finish before taking Cerelia to her room.

"So, you gonna tell us?" Bard asked, leaning against the counter next to me.

"Tell you what?" I attempted to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"If we've got another servant with us! We all saw you sparring with her earlier." He pressed, smirking at the end.

"I'll announce that in morning. For now, please let my finish my job before the young master gets annoyed that his dinner was late." I stated briskly, picking up the chopped vegetables and placing them in the pot.

"Oh! Agni taught me how to cook this!" Bard announced, going to the other side and pulling out the ingredients I was just about to collect.

"I see, so you'll actually be able to cook this without the use of flamethrowers, dynamite or any other explosive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Of course! He called me de'Chef!" Bard struck a pose and went about cutting and chopping things.

"I'll leave things to you then," I nodded to him before leaving, making sure to keep one ear on the kitchen as I went about the manor just in case.

I cleaned most of the manor by the time dinner and dessert was served. I had also seen to Cerelia's wound. I got a better look at it while her hair was wet. It was easier to part than when it was dry. It didn't look infected or anything of the sort. In fact it looked like it was healing rather nicely. This thought pleased me for some reason and I was able to get through the rest of my chores with time to spare before the young master retired for the night.

I went straight to my room after seeing to the young master. My door was closest to the exit of the servants' quarters and just one door to the left of the bathroom, meaning Mei-Rin and Cerelia's room was practically across the hall. I listened in on their breathing patterns. Mei-Rin had just come in by the sound of her gasp of shock. I listened to her tip toe to her own bed and settle for the night before tuning in more to Cerelia. Her breathing was even, but a little troubled. Very similar to the breathing patterns the young master displayed when he was having one of his nightmares.

I was concerned for reasons unknown to me. I usually didn't care whether any of the servants were having fitful sleep. They all usually worked it out on their own. I waited for awhile and, sure enough, her breathing reduced to the regular and soft lull of peaceful sleep.

* * *

I jolted awake and sat up from my now messed up bed. I had managed to fall asleep. This was something that I hadn't been able to do for a quite a few centuries now. I was worried. Since I didn't think I would ever sleep while in the young master's service, I never bothered to set an alarm clock. I checked the time quickly, relaxing once I read the dial of my favorite pocket watch.

5a.m.

I sighed in relief and stood, smoothing out my rumbled clothes. I went to my wardrobe and took out a fresh set of clothes before swiftly changing into them and making a mental note to iron the uniform on the edge of my bed before I settled for the night.

I silently walked across the hall to Cerelia and Mei-Rin's room. While the other servants didn't need to be up until at most 6:30, a butler is always up at least an hour before hand to get everything set up and organized before the others came out.

I opened the door as silently as possible and walked to where Cerelia slept. She was facing me and seemed to be quite peaceful. Mei-Rin was equally asleep, though I could tell the maid had a gun clutched in her hand under her pillow. It was a habit all of the servants had. Each, except Finny, had at least a pistol under their pillow or a gun hidden nearby them.

I knelt next to Cerelia and gently shook her shoulder.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I jumped slightly with a small gasp as I felt someone shaking my shoulder. My sleep was now broken and I groggily woke up to find Sebastian kneeling next to my bed. He was far enough away that I wasn't startled, but close enough to wake me without much trouble.

"S-Sebastian?" I whispered, aware Mei-Rin was still asleep.

"Good, you're up. Come along now. It's time for us to get started." He whispered to me, flicking his head back towards the door in emphasis.

I nodded and silently got out of the bed and pulled a robe on before going to the hooks on the wall and noticing a new uniform on the wall. It consisted of a straight black skirt that appeared to go to the ankle, a white collared shirt, deep purple vest, black waistcoat, tie, black socks and at the bottom where a pair of black shoes. I looked back at Sebastian who nodded before leaving.

I took the new outfit from the hook and gathered the shoes before following him out and closing the door silently. I turned around and went to the bathroom, changing and fixing my hair around the bandage into a slightly tight but loose bun. A bit of my bangs fell loose on the left side.

I looked down at the tie, still draped over the hanger and brought it around my neck. I had no clue how to tie a tie. I tried a few times until it ended up in a knot around my neck. I couldn't even slip it over my head to get it off. A knock distracted me from my futile struggles to undo the knot.

"Cerelia, are you alright? You're going to be late at this rate." Sebastian's voice warned from the other side.

"I'm fine, but would you mind helping me with the tie?" I asked, walking over and opening the door.

His expression was surprised before he chuckled a bit.

"My, my, you've got yourself into quite the mess." He teased. "I doubt even the young master would be able to pull this off."

"Sorry," I bit my lip, a bit embarrassed at my predicament.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, it took me a little while to get the hang of it too." Sebastian confessed as he swiftly undid the knot. "Now, listen closely, I won't tell you again."

* * *

I followed Sebastian to the kitchen. He gave me a recipe card and told me how to use all the tools and utensils in the kitchen. I nodded and began to work. Apparently I was to make a berry scone and a few other small dessert like dishes.

"Remember, don't leave the scones in too long. They burn easily." Sebastian reminded as he set to work on the tea.

"Alright," I walked about, gathering all the necessary scone ingredients.

I noticed Sebastian had stopped and was looking at my hair. He came up behind me and I felt him string something around the bun.

"There, something to offset all the black," He explained, bringing one hand before my face to show me the end of a red ribbon that I assumed he had tied in my hair.

Soon I had berry scones, cherry almond tart and a small spiced walnut cake. Sebastian had to help me with most of them, but could proudly say that the scones were all my doing.

"You've done very well. Now, do you think you could set the table for breakfast while I serve the young master his tea?" Sebastian asked.

"I think so," I responded.

"Everything you need to know about setting a table can be found in this book," Sebastian explained, pulling out an old, leather bound book.

"Thank you," I accepted it gratefully.

I watched him go before following Sebastian's and the book's instructions to setting the table to the best of my abilities. When I was done, I went back to the kitchen and sat at the small table in the corner. As soon as I was settled, the others were just pouring into the kitchen.

"Morning Sebastian," Bardroy yawned, not fully awake yet.

"Morning!" Finnian beamed.

"Good morning Sebastian," Mei-Rin called, copying Bard's sleepy chime.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka chuckled as he came over and sat near me on the floor, pulling out a traditional, Japanese tea cup from thin air.

"Good morning everyone," Sebastian called, as if on queue, as he entered from a door on the other side.

I watched all the servants snap awake and look in shock between Sebastian and myself. Bard had to blink a few times while Finny just continued smiling. Mei-Rin did a double take and adjusted her glasses.

"Everyone, this is the new servant and my new assistant, Cerelia," Sebastian explained.

"Good morning," I smiled, standing and bowing as Sebastian had showed me earlier.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor!" Bard winked, over his temporary shock.

"Welcome!" Finny waved.

"Welcome miss! This explains a lot, it does," Mei-Rin curtsied in response.

"Alright now, everyone, it's time to get started. Mei-Rin, today I expect the entire main floor to be spotless, also your laundry from last night needs to be brought in and folded."

"Yes, sir!" Mei-Rin saluted seriously.

"Bardroy, for lunch I need you to prepare a simple meal of steak & kidney pie and salmon sandwiches. Finny, please weed the garden and tend to the hedges. Please don't forget that your weed killer spray is still broken." Sebastian sounded a bit annoyed at the last bit.

"Yes, sir!" The two men chorused together.

"Tanaka…you're fine with what you're doing. Now, Cerelia, you'll stick with me for today." Sebastian informed, clapping his hands together. "You all have plenty to do today. So, GET TO WORK!"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian!" They all saluted before running off to their assigned stations.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

The first part of the day went rather well for me. Cerelia was good at following orders and proved to be extremely efficient at alphabetizing. She and I were just going to sort through the guest rooms' bookshelves when she stopped by the music and arts room. The young master was with his governess in there, playing a wonderful tune on his violin.

"What kind of music is that?" Cerelia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It is Baroque," I explained.

"B-Baroque?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, but soon confusion was replaced by panic when she started shaking and began to collapse to the floor. I caught her easily, but she continued to shake. She appeared to be staring at something in the far distance. She didn't look horrified, but instead was intrigued. Her hand reached up and clung to me jacket as if she had just been pulled from a tub of ice water.

"A-Annabel…Annabel Cerelia Baroque…" She whispered, before she stopped shaking.

Her grip on my jacket loosened slightly and she seemed to come back to the real world.

"Sebastian?" She asked, looking up at me with a bit of worry in her eyes. "D-Do you think that's…my name? Annabel Cerelia Baroque?"

"It could be," I spoke in a way that always seemed to calm down the young master after a horrible dream.

I was forming conclusions fast than my mind could process them. Simply saying baroque brought on a piece of her memory. I would have to watch my choice of wording from now on. I would have to report this new evidence to the young master as soon as possible, but my current concern was the girl in my arms.

"I-I think it is," She nodded, as if trying to reassure herself that it was her name.

"Come, let's get you something relaxing to drink," I offered, helping her to stand and gently removing her hand from my jacket.

"That sounds nice," She nodded, slowly regaining her sense of balance and walking on uneasy feet to the kitchen.

I made her a peppermint tea and set it in front of her. She was sitting at the table in the kitchen. She nodded her thanks and drank it silently. It was strange to see her like this when only a few minutes ago she was happily cleaning with me and questioning anything that didn't make sense to her.

"Please excuse me for one moment," I told her before leaving the room.

As soon as I was out of her sight, I ran straight to the study and knocked. His violin lessons should be done by now. Upon hearing the usual bored approval, I entered and shut the door softly.

"Sebastian? What brings you here? Also, where is Cerelia? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" My young master didn't waste a single moment to assault me with questions.

"I have new information regarding Cerelia. She's in the kitchen right now." I answered.

"Ok, spit it out then," he barked impatiently.

"It appears her full name is Annabel Cerelia Baroque. She remembered her name after hearing you playing your violin and asking me what style of music you were playing." I explained, leaving out her collapsing and shaking.

"Baroque?" my master looked surprised.

"What is it my lord?" I asked, curious to his sudden shock.

"The Baroque family was a noble family that was close to the Phantomhives. I remember them visiting quite often. The head of house, Earl James Baroque would always talk to my father in the study while his wife, Angelica, and my mother would watch the Baroque children, Lizzie and I." He explained. "Only, when I was 8 years old, the entire family and servants were slaughtered by a group of assassins. The rumor had it that only the children survived, but they were sold on the black market so Scotland Yard, nor my father, could find them."

"Do you think she's one of the children sold on the black market?" I turned my head to the side in interest.

"Yes I do, but why didn't my name strike anything in her?" He pondered. "If you just telling her baroque returned her name, why didn't my name ring some sort of bell as well?"

"I'm not sure, my lord." I confessed. It was rather odd. "Maybe it was said by the wrong person?"

"That could be it. My voice has changed, and my parents are gone." He went into a deep though for a couple moments before smiling at a sudden idea. "Sebastian, please arrange for Madam Red and Lizze to visit in two days."

"Yes, my lord," I smirked, bowing.

"Also, find out anything that I might have missed about the Baroque family." My young master added. "You are dismissed."

I nodded before leaving. I was surprisingly excited for the next two days. I found myself half hoping that she would regain just enough of her memories that she wasn't so confused, but not enough that she would know of her assassin history. I quickly brushed the hope away. I couldn't let anything distract me from what I had to accomplish between today and two days from now.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I sipped the tea gently. To me it held no flavor. I was focusing too much on the thoughts running through my mind then on the flavor of the tea Sebastian had given me. I now knew my name, but the black haze of my mind was still present. I knew I was still forgetting something. It must have been extremely important. The thought of doing servant work suddenly felt wrong. It was almost as if I had been raised on the other side of the social system.

I barely noticed when Sebastian left or when he came back. I was curious about him. Something about him felt different. I wasn't sure what though. My deep thoughts were pushed aside once Bardroy came in to prepare dinner.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" He announced, pulling out a flamethrower.

"Bard!" Sebastian and I scolded at the same time.

"What?" The chef had the perfect picture of innocence.

"Do you want to clean a burnt kitchen?" I asked.

"Well…no," Bard sighed.

"Well then put that thing away," Sebastian huffed.

"Oh alright," Bard grumbled, but put his flamethrower back and began to cook like a normal person for once.

"So, should we go back to the rooms and finish with the bookshelves?" I asked, wanting to get out of the kitchen.

"No, I've already finished that. Today's chores are completed. If you want you can go back to your room and relax until dinner." Sebastian offered.

"Oh, ok,"

"In two days time we will be having two important guests coming, please be aware that the workload for tomorrow and the day after will be slightly increased," Sebastian noted.

"Alright," I nodded before leaving.

Instead of going to my room, I choose to head into the garden. I had noticed that Finnian never came in here. I could tell by how the grass in here was perfectly even, but the front lawn was slightly off. Also, the roses and hedges were trimmed neatly, while the rest of the other gardens remained a little choppy.

I sat on a lone stone bench in the middle of the small garden. The cat, Duchess, came trotting up. She hopped into my lap and purred.

"Good evening Duchess. You're looking rather well fed today." I greeted her, stroking her behind the ears and down her back.

Her only response was a soft meow and a gentle nuzzle. The cat laid down in my lap and soon fell asleep. I understood exactly why Sebastian enjoyed coming out here.

* * *

**Kitana: Well, it appears for the second time a chapter shall end in the garden with Duchess. Oh well, I love that cat~ So, her name has been introduced and apparently her memories trigger shaking and collapsing.  
Thanks to all who reviewed(Paxloria, xPoisonedBlueRose13x, and VampireSiren)! I really appreciate all the positive comments. **

**My response to the previous questions. **

**1. Well I think I answered this one well enough in the chapter. **

**2. I personally couldn't support a pairing if I wanted to. My friends are in a feud over SebaCiel or SebaGrell. Personally I'll admit that I see Sebastian with Grell more than Ciel, but if I take sides I'll get in trouble soooo for now I'm mutual. **

**More questions~**

**1. What do you think is going to happen when Cerelia meets Madam Red and Lizzie?**

**2. Why did Sebastian feel panic when Cerelia was collapsing? **


	5. Welcome Guests and Flaming Memories

-Sebastian's POV-

Everyone had already retired for the night, but I was still rather busy. I was currently searching through the Baroque family records after easily breaking into Scotland Yard's library. I had decided to go from the earliest record to the most recent. The first recorded Baroque was a noble just before Queen Victoria took the throne. He gained quite a bit of rank in a short amount of time. After him came at least 4 other heads of house before something caught my eye. During the earlier years of Queen Victoria's rule, there was a female head of house. This woman's resemblance to Cerelia was uncanny. The only difference I could find was the listed color of her eyes and hair. Her name was Mary Anna Baroque.

"Why does that sound familiar?" I wondered out loud.

I shrugged and continued through the files, memorizing everything and taking the appropriate notes. I reached the last two records and stopped. One was of the head of house that my young master had mentioned, but the other was of the same Mary that I had seen earlier. It appeared to be exactly identical to the previous one.

"_Two files of the same woman?_" I thought. "_Why are they on separate sides of the folder? Shouldn't they be together?_"

I finished after that. My young master had been right when he said that the children of the last head of house were sold on the black market, but one was recovered. They didn't record the child's name, gender, or get a picture. All the record said was that the child was adopted by an older gentleman and never seen or heard from since.

I was just getting back to the manor when I saw something in the little garden I cared for. It was on the bench, but a bit hard to see amongst the black of night. All that stood out was a streak of red.

Interested, I silently jumped the tall hedges into the garden and approached bench. I had assumed Cerelia to be in the manor by now, but here she was. She was curled up on the bench around a black ball of fur that I assumed to be Duchess. The cat, sensing my presence, poked its head up and mewled at me.

"How long has she been out here Duchess?" I asked, kneeling next to the bench.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I had and now I was just waking up. It was quite a bit cooler out since I had dozed off. A male voice fluttered through my brain, driving me back into consciousness.

I looked up, groggily. All I saw where red eyes shining in the darkness. Yelping in shock, I flailed and fell right off the bench I had been laying on. Duchess hissed and jumped right onto the owner of the red eyes.

"Terribly sorry for startling you, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, peeking his head over the bench.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, gathering myself and standing.

"Good," Sebastian didn't smirk as I had expected, instead it was a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking up at the moon, it was half full.

"Around 4 in the morning," Sebastian noted, checking the time on his pocketwatch. "You should head inside and get some rest before you have to be up again in an hour."

"Speaking of rest, why are you up at this hour Sebastian?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep," He replied.

"I see," I nodded in understanding.

"Let's get back inside. It's chilly out here." Sebastian stepped a bit to the side and put Duchess down.

"Alright,"

I followed him into the dark manor. Everything looked eerie in the dark. The only light we had was the moon through the windows. I looked up at Sebastian. The moonlight was bouncing off his hair which shifted gently with his every movement. He didn't look tired at all for someone who claimed they couldn't sleep. His expression was void of any emotions.

We said 'good night' before parting ways into our respectful rooms. After changing into a nightgown and lying down, I started to drift back to sleep.

* * *

The next two days consisted of constant cleaning. If I wasn't upstairs straightening up a room I was helping Mei-Rin polish the banisters or dusting paintings. Sebastian would constantly check up on me to make sure I was fulfilling my tasks. I noticed that over the days his expressions around me changed from emotionless to the occasional smile. I didn't know how. I always saw him with a frown near the other servants, though I blamed that mainly on the fact that the other servants messed up a lot. When I did get some time away from cleaning Sebastian sent me to check in on the young master. This happened rarely though. Sometimes Sebastian would send me to him, other times he would simply tell me to wait for other work to show itself.

The first day of the constant cleaning was the most eventful out of the two. I was escorted by Sebastian to a tailor's room in the manor and, by my own personal opinion, was nearly attacked by an insane tailor. She said she was only tailored outfits for younger people, but agreed to fit me for my uniform simply because I was a girl. This scared me a little and I felt a little helpless when Sebastian left me alone with her wearing that smirk that held nothing but deviousness. I survived and she left mumbling about how women should be allowed to show off more skin.

Now was the early morning of the day the two were to arrive. The uniform had just barely arrived the night before so I was finally in something that fit just right. Sebastian had told me to wear the red dress with the black apron for today since we were having guests. I had my hair up in a tall ponytail, the red ribbon tied around the hair tie.

I was with Sebastian in the kitchen. The guests would arrive just after breakfast so I was instructed to make extra tea pastries. I had found that making sweets was my favorite part of meal preparations. They always smelled so nice.

"Morning Sebastian, Cerelia!" All three of the other servants chorused as one.

"Good morning." I responded. "Sebastian's already gone to wake the young master."

They all nodded and took a seat at the small table. I was just taking out the cinnamon scones I was making. I placed them gently on a pad on the counter to cool before joining the other servants at the table to wait for Sebastian.

"How's the cut on your head?" Finny asked, curiously.

"It doesn't bother me at all and Sebastian said it's healing in record time," I explained.

"That's good, it is. You gave us a scare the night you showed up, that you did." Mei-Rin nodded.

"You can say that again," Bard chuckled.

"What happened the night I came here? I don't remember it at all." I asked, looking to them.

"We actually don't know the exact details. All we saw was Sebastian carrying you in and taking you straight to the bathroom and cleaning your wound." Bard explained after thinking for a moment.

"I see," I nodded.

"All of you, stand up. We haven't a moment to waste! The Madam and Lady will be here within a few short hours." Sebastian announced once he entered. "Mei-Rin, please set the table and remember, one plate at a time so you don't break them. Finnian please make sure there isn't a single weed in the front yard. Please just pull any weed you see by hand. Bardroy help make breakfast, no explosives or flames whatsoever. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" The three shouted, running off their assigned posts.

"Cerelia, please help me make sure the main foyer and the parlor room are set for today," Sebastian ordered quite a bit softer than when he was addressing the others.

"Of course," I gave a sharp nod before following him to the main foyer.

We'd just finished making sure everything was in place and that nothing was destroyed when loud knocks came resounding throughout the manor. Ciel stood at the top of the grand-staircase while the servants lined up on the right side. Sebastian and I both opened a double door to let the guests in.

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth, Madam Red," Sebastian bowed.

"Morning Sebastian!" A girl with blonde hair that was in corkscrew pigtails spoke with a high-pitched voice as she entered.

The girl looked around Ciel's height and was wearing a fancy pink dress with a matching hat. As soon as she was inside she let out an extremely high pitched squeal and tackled Ciel in record timing.

"Good Morning Sebastian," A woman dressed in all red smiled, stepping in after the girl.

She was shorter than Sebastian with short red hair and basically wore red from head to toe. She walked up to Ciel and joined in the hug.

"Hello now will both please let me go!" Ciel cried out from under the two.

"Aw Ciel you're just so cute!" The girl beamed, releasing him.

"You're no fun Ciel, and after I haven't seen you in so long!" The woman in red pouted, also letting go.

I watched in amazement. There was something about those two that felt familiar. I almost wanted to join them in drowning Ciel in hugs, but what Sebastian had warned me about and my first day here I wasn't about to try.

"Why don't you all talk in the parlor while mid-morning tea preparations are completed," Sebastian offered.

"Oh that will be lovely! Thank you Sebastian!" The girl clapped her hands together.

Sebastian and I led the group to the parlor in silence. I could feel their eyes on my back the entire way. Once we were in the parlor, Sebastian turned to leave and I was about to follow him, but apparently that wasn't on his agenda.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest member of the servants here, my assistant, Annabel Cerelia Baroque. She will be watching over you while I go help with the breakfast." Sebastian announced before slipping away.

I felt like a deer in headlights. The woman in red looked shocked while the girl seemed to be looking me up and down in curiosity. The woman of red stood and seemed confused and almost cautious.

"A-Anna?" She asked, striding across the room.

I backed against the wall as she got closer. I didn't know what was going on. She looked me over a few times. Once she seemed satisfied she grabbed me into a bone-crushing hug. I gasped, unsure of what to do.

"Anna! You're alive!" The woman cried, gripping me tighter than before.

"Madam Red!" I heard Ciel's voice sound over the woman.

"Auntie Ann?" The little girl's voice asked soon after Ciel.

I was at a loss. Her voice rang through my head, repeating what she had called me. '_Anna...Anna!_' It just kept running through like a mantra.

"H-How do you know me?" I asked, uncomfortable with her hugging me so tightly.

She released me and held me at arm's length. She studied me closely, hurt in her eyes. She frowned at me.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"Remember what?" I stunned.

"Madam Red, sit down and I'll explain what's going on. Cerelia, you're free to stand behind me or leave," Ciel ordered.

Madam Red looked a little upset at leaving me, but she returned to her seat. I choose to stand behind Ciel. I stood as still as humanly possible and listened to them.

"Ciel, what's going on?" Madam Red demanded at once.

"Cerelia has no recollection of her life before she hit her head in the front lawn of my property, and I doubt she remembers anything about the attack on her home or anything before. It's highly likely she doesn't even remember quite a bit after the attack for that matter." Ciel explained calmly as if this news wasn't anything of major importance.

"F-Forgotten? You mean she has amnesia?!" Madam Red bust out in shock.

"In short, yes," Ciel nodded.

"Oh that simply awful! You poor dear." Lady Elizabeth looked up at me sadly.

I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. My mind was still working through what Ciel had said. He mentioned there was an attack on my home. I figured that could be when the explosion in that nursery room happened. The attack was probably when I flew out the window and that boy with me hit the wall.

"Sebastian and I have noticed that certain things seem to trigger her memories though the memories coming back cause her to fall unconscious and shake. We're not sure if she shakes each time a memory comes back or if it was a one time deal." Ciel continued.

"I see," Madam Red nodded. "So what memories has she gotten back?"

"All we know for sure is her name came back to her three days prior to today," Ciel answered.

I bit my lip, unsure of whether or not to explain what I thought could have been a memory. I decided to remain silent. The more I thought about this woman in red, the more light headed I got. Her voice was still calling '_Anna_' in my head. It was beginning to give me a headache. They continued to talk about what could be wrong and what they could do to revive my memories. I heard none of it however. I wasn't technically in the room. I knew I was standing there, but what I saw was completely different.

I was in a front lawn and the size of a small child. I was playing with other happy children and the woman in red while two other women sat in lawn chairs chatting. One of the women sitting was blonde and the other had dark hair like mine. I felt attached to the woman with dark hair. I knew she must have been my mother. The vision completely shifted and all I saw were flames and smoke behind me. A man was in front of me, smirking. He said something that I didn't hear and suddenly picked me up. I had no control of my actions though I did fight him. My only problem was that I was a child and he was an adult. He easily had me pinned and all I could do was watch in horror at the flames and listen to the screams from inside the manor. A name came for each different scream. James. Lillian. Claire. Mom. Dad. Each scream had a name, and each one belonged to someone who I knew was dear and close to me.

"An…Anna….bel…lia….." A woman's voice called to me.

"Cerel…..elia…." Another voice, male this time tried.

I blinked, shocked and relieved at the same time to find myself back in the parlor. I was leaning against the wall mostly for support. Madam Red, Lady Elizabeth and Master Ciel were all looking back at me in a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"Cerelia?" Ciel tried again, this time just a bit louder.

"E-Excuse me, I-I didn't mean to pass out like that," I stuttered, recovering from the vision.

"Hush, you did nothing wrong." Madam Red attempted to sooth. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." I spoke quickly. "P-Please excuse me for a moment."

I left the room before any of them could protest and closed the door swiftly. I walked calmly and silently until I knew I was out of earshot before breaking into a run straight to the kitchen where Sebastian was. I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't understand why I felt so panicked or scared which only made the feelings worse.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I turned in shock, not expecting Cerelia to come in as quickly as she did. She looked scared. Her hair was falling from the ponytail it was in and she was trembling.

"Cerelia, what's wrong?" I asked, turning my head to the side.

"I-I don't know." She confessed. "I just don't. I-I blanked out and then when I came to they were all just staring at me worriedly. I didn't know what to do, so I excused myself and came to you."

Her shoulders shook and I could sense whatever her memory had been of this time had shaken her quite a bit. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, using the other to lift her chin so she was looking directly at me.

"Listen carefully, whatever you saw can't hurt you now. Trust me; it was just a bad memory or dream." I couldn't comprehend my own feelings at the moment either. Seeing her like this struck a nerve, and I felt a strong urge to comfort her.

She drew a shaky breath and nodded slowly. I watched her slowly calm down though the fearful glint in her eyes didn't budge.

"Why don't you sit down and explain to me what you saw. Maybe that'll help you calm down?" I suggested, guiding her slowly to the table.

All she did was nod and sit. I could see she was gathering her thoughts so I let her be. I finished the tea preparations while she worked things out. I then sat next to her at the table.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" I offered.

"W-Well, I was in a front lawn of some sort. I was a child, and I was playing with some other kids with what I assume was Madam Red at the time. A little ways away were two women; both were seated in lawn chairs. One was blonde and the other had dark hair like mine." She explained. "Then, everything changed and I was outside a large manor that was set ablaze. A man said something to me that I couldn't hear before picking me up. All I could do as he carried me away was stare at the burning manor and listen to the screams that managed to penetrate my formerly deaf ears."

I took in her explanation carefully, taking in the important parts and putting the other details aside for later use. From what she explained, she had remembered the day her family was attacked. I had found that the manor had been burnt by an explosion that had gone off while sifting through the records in the Scotland Yard.

"I see," I nodded, still sorting and cataloging this information.

"Sebastian, what do you think happened to me back then?" She asked, biting her lip again.

"I'm not entirely sure,"

She seemed satisfied with my response though she still looked troubled. I stood and walked to the waiting tea preparations and set them all on the cart. She didn't move an inch. She was staring into space while her thoughts took all of her attention.

"Cerelia, I'm going to go serve the tea. I'll be back in a moment." I notified her before leaving.

As soon as I entered the parlor room, Madam Red grabbed my tie and pulled me in and slammed the door. Luckily I was able to keep a firm grip on the cart and drag it in with me without spilling a single drop.

"Where is she?!" She growled, not releasing me.

"Madam, please calm down." I sighed.

"Not until you tell me where Anna is," Madam Red hissed.

"I can't do that. She needs time alone right now." I barely kept the growl from reaching my voice though I could tell my young master clearly saw the irritation in my expression.

"Madam Red, release him. Choking him won't get you any answers." My young master sighed, shaking his head.

She glanced at him momentarily before finally releasing me. I fixed my tie and served the tea quickly.

"Sebastian, how did Anna end up with amnesia?" Madam Red questioned after she got her cup.

"We believe she was sent as an assassin to kill my young lord. While here, she tripped and hit her head on a single stray rock." I responded.

"Little Anna? An Assassin?! That's...no...I guess it's not that impossible." Madam Red went silent. "But how did she survive? I thought all the Baroque children were sold on the black market and then later pronounced dead."

"I'm afraid I don't know that information right now," I was uncharacteristically impatient and I assume it showed by how my young master kept eyeing me curiously.

"Sebastian, please escort Madam Red and Lizzie to their rooms. I'll be in my study." my young master ordered.

"Yes, my lord," I bowed.

Madam Red agreed, but obviously didn't like the idea. Lady Elizabeth appeared to still be piecing things together. I gathered them and escorted them straight to the rooms they always stayed in.

"Sebastian, did she come to you after she left?" Madame Red asked, standing with her back to me.

"Yes, my lady," I answered.

"I see," Madam Red nodded.

I closed the door after making sure she had nothing else to say to me. I then turned on my heel and started back to the kitchen. There, I saw that Cerelia had fallen asleep, her head leaning against the wall behind the chair she was seated in. I walked up to her and tilted my head to my shoulder in curiosity.

"What is it about you that feels so familiar?" I whispered, narrowing my eyes slightly before gently lifting her, tucking one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders.

I carried her to my room and laid in the bed, tucking her in. I really didn't want Mei-Rin to disturb her if the clumsy maid just so happened to come in while she was still asleep. I stopped and watched her sleep for but a moment before leaving.

I hadn't realized how used to having Cerelia with me I was until I kept asking her to do something and turning to find that she wasn't there. Especially then I was called by the young master. I was always tempted to ask if she would be fine on her own. It was frustrating. She had only been under my watch for three days and her being around already felt as natural as getting the young master up at seven each morning.

* * *

Cerelia finally rejoined me just after lunch. She acted as though nothing happened, though she avoided wherever Madam Red and Lady Elizabeth were like the plague. I was beginning to think it was because she was worried about an awkward situation or another memory happening. I couldn't blame her, so I kept her busy so she could keep her mind of things for a little longer.

"Sebastian, how does Madam Red know me?" She asked, while we were seeing to afternoon tea preparations.

"I'm not sure," I lied.

Something in the back of my mind punched me across the face. It almost felt like when I was about to lie to my master. I was startled by the feeling. A familiar voice rang through my mind.

'_You are never to lie to me nor my future reincarnation. That is an order._' A female voice rang.

I froze for a moment, caught of guard entirely. I knew that voice. My memory was exceptional. I could remember every detail of every moment with any master I had ever had, but I couldn't place this order to a face. I knew one of my contracts had given it to me, but none of my female contracts matched up.

I turned and looked carefully at Cerelia, trying to see if I could find anything that struck out as familiar. I was out of luck. Almost everything about her felt familiar. From the way her hair shone in the afternoon sunlight to the way her hands gently moved across the cooking range. I was purely frustrated.

"Cerelia," I strode across the room to her.

"Yes Sebatian?" She turned and gasped in shock, not expecting me to be right behind her.

"You said you remember your whole name as Annabel Cerelia Baroque, right?" I asked, turning my head to the side.

"Yes," She stared directly into my eyes without fear.

I turned my head to the side. Normally, the servants wouldn't have been able to make a coherent thought let alone speak if I had been as close as I was, but she didn't seem phased at all. Instead, I caught a hint of defiance flashing for just a moment behind her eyes. I stepped away and went back to where I had been working previously. I couldn't place the sudden feeling of emptiness. Almost as if somewhere in a locked away part of my own memory, it had felt right to be as close as I was to her. I shook the feeling away quickly. That couldn't be possible.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I was confused. Sebastian had come up extremely close just to ask what my full name was. I didn't mind, but the look in his eyes was burned into my head. They were troubled and frustrated. It looked as though he wasn't putting a piece together in his mind, and it was really getting to him. I continued with my work, wondering what could possibly be out of place in his mind.

**Lunara: I'm so sorry for the late update! As repentance it's a bit longer than normal. Thanks to Paxloria and VampireSiren for reviewing! Thank you so much for the ideas Paxloria, you really got my mind running so quickly that my fingers couldn't keep up!**

**My Answers for last time-**

**1. Well…this has been explained.**

**2. Sorry, but this is a secret. **

**This Chapter's questions!**

**1. Sebastian's hearing orders he can't remember. Do you think he has a blocked away memory as well?**

**2. Can you remember the name of the tailor?**

**Again, I'm so sorry for the lateness. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner. It is Thanksgiving break so maybe. No promises…**


	6. Let's have a Ball!

-Cerelia's POV-

I really didn't want to be near Madam Red or Lady Elizabeth. Even after having them around for almost a week. Whenever I was, the barrier in the back of my mind hurt. I knew I had known them when I was a child, but who they were to me still was clouded. I hated how drained I felt after remembering something. So far since they'd come I'd remembered the names and faces of each of my family. James Jr. was my younger brother and apparently the closest to me. Lillian was my older sister and sort of close. Last but not least was Claire; she was my apparent oldest sister and by far the most distant from me. My parents names were James and Angelica who both seemed to want to spend time with us as much as possible, but apparently whatever they did for work kept them away quite a bit. I'd also remembered coming here to the Phantomhive manor to visit Ciel and Elizabeth when we were all little. I was older than them both, but it was fun when Madam Red would make up a random game for us to play. In the just of it all, I guess I had remembered a lot of my childhood. I was now certain what Ciel and Lizzie were to me back then, but I couldn't let any of them know that I had remembered all this. Not even Sebastian knew since all this came to me in my dreams.

I didn't think I could trust anyone in the manor. They all seemed to know something about myself that I didn't. The only one that I felt I could trust was Sebastian. There was an air of familiarity with him, and he was constantly looking out for me.

"Cerelia! Look out!" Mei-Rin's voice broke my train of thought.

I looked up only to duck out of the way as a stray water bucket fell from the top of the stairs. Luckily, it was empty and it landed harmlessly a little ways away from me. I stood up straight and dusted myself off.

"Mei-Rin, you have to be more careful," I sighed, this wasn't the first time I nearly lost my head to a bucket.

"Sorry!" She hollered form the top.

I watched her run down the stairs and retrieve the bucket. I honestly was beginning to wonder how Sebastian dealt with these three. Finnian had the memory span of about 10 seconds and Mei-Rin was constantly either tripping or failing to read instructions or labels correctly. Bard was probably the most lethal though. He blew up the kitchen almost every day since I had started working, and from what Sebastian told me, this wasn't a new habit.

I didn't know why, but profiling people and memorizing their daily habits came easily to me. I often found myself highlighting lapses of time when people in the manor were most vulnerable. Ciel was unattended from after lunch till afternoon tea. Mei-Rin was open during all mealtimes other than dinner and Bard was undefended between cooking meals. Finnian was clear anytime he didn't have a gardening tool and Madam Red and Lady Elizabeth were only protected when they visited with Ciel and Sebastian would be with them. The only person in the manor I hadn't been able to categorize this way was Sebastian. He was constantly armed with something, be it a duster or silverware. I found out that he was rather skilled with that duster of his when I almost broke a vase in one of the guest rooms.

I sorely rubbed the spot on my head where he had smacked me. He was across the room at the moment dusting off the bookshelves. We were in the large library and I was assigned to return the books Ciel had read to their proper shelf.

"Cerelia, Madam Red and Lady Elizabeth would like you to join them for a ball Lady Elizabeth thought would be a good way to lift everyone's spirits. Do you feel up to it?" Sebastian asked after we had finished.

"I'm not sure. What if I blank out again?" I was worried though lately I've been able to keep up a nice poker face.

"If you do I'll be right behind you. Don't worry about blanking out. It's just a ball. There shouldn't be too much conversation, just dancing and small snacks." Sebastian explained.

"U-Uh, Sebastian…I-I can't dance,"

Whatever poker face I had left me as I looked to the ground to hide my embarrassment. Sebastian chuckling didn't help at all. I looked up and glared at him.

"It's not funny!" I protested, tempted to smack him.

"No, it isn't, but your expression is another story entirely. Who would have thought a simple admittance could break your composer?" He joked before becoming completely serious. "Still, it's absolutely improper for a lady to not know how to even to a basic waltz. Therefore, I will teach you."

"Sebastian, you're a butler not a dance instructor," I quickly attempted to shoot him down.

"Ah, but you see, Cerelia," He pinned me against the wall and held my chin with one hand in one fluid movement. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

I didn't have a chance to respond as the one of the service bells began to ring. I sighed in partial relief as Sebastian stood up straight and went to go answer whatever Ciel wanted this time.

_He probably wants some more sweets. I swear that kid's going to end up with a cavity if he doesn't cut back a little bit. _

I went to go check on Bard for tonight's dinner preparations and begin polishing the silver. I wasn't too surprised when I walked in and found him with a flamethrower.

"Bard," I spoke in a warning tone.

"O-Oh! H-Hi Miss C-Cerelia," Bard stuttered and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Put that thing away. You don't need to rush through making dinner. You still have plenty of time." I spoke gently, though I was rather annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm just so used to having to rush from when I was in the army. If we didn't cook fast enough we didn't eat. I'm not used to having extra time." Bard sighed and looked to the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry," I attempted comforting him.

"It's not your problem miss. Wait, where's Mr. Sebastian?" Bard looked behind me as if the other male would be there.

"Master Ciel called for him. I just decided to come and start polishing the silverware while he was away." I explained.

"Be careful. Sebastian gets a little possessive of that stuff." Bard warned.

I didn't need a warning. The way Sebastian handled that stuff I knew I'd be killed if I messed up. Strangely enough, I didn't fear that threat. Something told me Sebastian wouldn't be able to bring himself to killing me unless he was ordered to by Ciel. I swear he did everything that kid ordered him to. Literally, if Ciel put in 'that's an order' or something along those lines Sebastian would do it.

I was deep in thought of what had been troubling Sebastian the day before and what I was doing that I really couldn't hear or sense anything. I yelped in surprised and almost dropped the fork I was polishing as someone's arms wrapped around me. I looked back in shock to see Sebastian smirking at me.

"S-Sebastian!" I complained, narrowing my eyes at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, releasing me and sitting next to me.

"You know what you did," I sighed, returning to my work.

"Ah, but you deserved it after what you did," He retorted, smirk never leaving him.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I was going to give you a lesson in dancing remember?" He looked up at me raising in an eyebrow tauntingly.

"You never said when you were going to do it," I huffed, normally I wouldn't be so blunt and open with him but I was feeling off. Something just wasn't sitting right with me at the moment.

"True, I guess it was partially my fault as well. Oh well, I'll just have to teach you once we're done here." He smiled at the last sentence.

I looked up and glared at him, not that it would do any good. It did, however, earn me a light smack.

"A lady never glares," Sebastian scolded, already back to work.

"I'm not a lady. I'm a butler's assistant." I retorted.

"You're going to behave like a lady tonight,"

I sighed and choose not to respond. I wasn't looking forward to the ball later tonight at all. First of all, I had to dance. I didn't know why, but I felt that that in itself would wake up something in my mind. Maybe I wouldn't pass out, I mean, I didn't shiver last time so I might be getting used to the memories so I might not pass out or shake. I hoped that would be right. Secondly, I had to behave like a lady and so far from what I've seen of my past that was a major part of me and for some strange reason, a part of me I really hated. Being ladylike made me want to hiss in defiance.

"Cerelia," Sebastian called through my deep thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up to find that he had finished the other silverware while I was spacing, and that what I had in my hand was already gleaming and didn't need to be scrubbed anymore.

"Come along, our lessons begin as soon as you enter the room I've chosen," He stood and offered his hand to me.

I put the silverware in its place and stood, accepting his hand. All the while I was both scared and curious about what would happen for the next few hours. He said 'our lessons' so I assumed he would be the one teaching me. That scared me. I had listened in on one of his lessons with Ciel when a governess couldn't make it. It was terrifying just listening. I was surprised Ciel had walked away, well I suppose he didn't. He sort of wobbled and looked like someone had slapped him across the face then splashed cold water on him.

Sebastian led me down to the art room. I was surprised. Everything had been moved against the wall and draped over a chair was a lovely, yet simple, red and white dress. I looked up at Sebastian in horror after seeing the dress.

"No. I'll dance, but I'm not putting that on." I stepped back until my back hit the wall, shaking my head.

"Trust me. If you practice in that you'll be uncoordinated when you have to wear the evening gown. Please bear with me." He chuckled, tying a black sash over his eyes like a blind fold.

"S-Sebastian, I already told you I could dress myself!" I felt a blush rising to my cheeks at the simple thought.

"Ah, but I doubt you can tie a corset or the complex ribbons on the back of a gown. Am I correct? Besides, we don't have a handmaiden to help you and I doubt you would rather Mei-Rin dress you." He explained.

"True,"

I undressed myself and put the slip and corset on, but Sebastian wouldn't let me do anything else. He began tying up the corset and tightening it. I used the wall for support. I hated this thing. I knew for a fact this would be my first time in one by the way I felt like my insides were going to be crushed or squeezed out of me.

I yelped and threw my head back when he pulled it even tighter.

"S-Sebastian! I c-can't breath!" I complained, struggling for air in the tight confines of the torture device.

"Try raising your chest instead of pushing out your stomach," He suggested, pulling just a bit tighter before tying it securely into place.

"T-This thing is going to kill me," I groaned.

"Nonsense, no lady has ever died from wearing this for one night," Sebastian chuckled.

He worked quickly for the rest of the time. Not a word passed between us as I tried to learn how to breathe in this thing. It wasn't long before he had the main dress over my head and he was tying it up. He removed the blindfold and knelt down, placing slight heels on my feet that matched the dress.

"How do you feel?" He asked once he was done.

"Like a stiff porcelain doll that isn't allowed to breathe or move," I spoke with what little air I had. Honestly, how do women wear these things every minute of their waking hours?!

He stepped back till he was halfway across the room from me.

"Try walking to me, as straight and as dignified as you can," He instructed.

I just noticed the glasses on his face and how half of his bangs were now swept behind one ear. I was curious why there was the need to wear such things since I knew he had better than perfect vision.

I took as deep a breath as possible before taking a couple cautious steps forward. I wobbled and felt like a newborn child, but steadily my pace became more confident and I walked to him. Just as I was about to reach him, I tripped over sunlight. Literally. My toe barely poked out from under the dress and was just in the sunlight that streamed in from the window and I tripped.

I yelped as I fell forward. I waited for the impact of the hard floor and closed my eyes tightly. When I realized that it was taking way to long to fall I finally felt someone holding me up. I looked up to see Sebastian smirking down at me.

"My my, you are quite the klutz in heels. Aren't you?" He teased.

"Hey, I've only tripped once," I grumbled, straightening myself up.

"Try again," He said, walking backwards to the edge of the room.

I was a bit more confident in my stride this time and managed to walk to him without tripping or falling. I smiled up at him triumphantly.

"Good you walk in the heels. Now I need you to walk without dropping a single book." He kept his evil smirk as he placed two heavy books on top of my head and tried to balance them. "That is, if you can even stand with them on your head."

"Hey!" I huffed.

I spent the next half and hour trying to find the balance I knew I didn't have. Even Sebastian was starting to look desperate by the time the clock chimed 4. He tried many different tactics, but none seemed to work.

"Honestly Cerelia, someone would think that you had two left feet," He sighed.

"I'm not great with balance apparently," I sighed.

"Spread your arms out," He instructed, still determined to defy my stubborn lack of balance.

I did as I was told and he stood close behind me, placing each of his hands under on of my outstretched ones. I looked back at him. How was this supposed to help my keep my balance?

"Straighten your back, but leave a comfortable curve. Move your shoulders back, stomach in. Now, lean slightly back. Don't worry; I'll catch you if you fall back." He spoke right in my ear.

I did as he said. I was nervous. I felt that I would fall at any moment. I barely took a step forward when he nudged my foot gently with his. Cautiously I continued, but I didn't make if far before I fell forward instead of back like he thought I might. Just as before, he caught me and helped me back up. I watched him stoop to get the books. I felt useless in this corset; I couldn't even bend over to help him out.

He placed them on my head and we tried again, and again. It wasn't until almost 5 when I was finally able to walk without him behind me. After finally making it all the way around the room with the books on my head he took them off.

"Finally," I sighed in relief, my neck was about to give out on me.

"Alright, I have about 15minutes to teach you how to waltz. I honestly didn't think teaching you how to walk would take so long." Sebastian said mostly to himself as he checked his pocket watch.

"Sorry," I looked up at him as he strode to me.

He wrapped on arm around my waist and I instinctively put my hand on his shoulder. He then took my free hand with his.

"Alright, you won't have to worry about much since the male leads the waltz, but you will have to remain relaxed and flow with wherever he leads you," Sebastian explained to me.

I nodded as he began to move slowly, pulling me with him. He counted out loud in a rhythmic '1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3'. I stumbled quite a bit, but I didn't fall like I was sure we both expected. At least I suspected I would fall. Soon my movements matched his and we both twirled around the room gracefully. I smiled unconsciously. Just as I was getting a feeling I swear would be similar to flying, I tripped over nothingness.

"Honestly, you were just getting the hang of it," Sebastian chuckled, catching me just before my head touched the ground making us look like we had just completed a tango, not a waltz.

"I'm not even sure what I tripped over," I confessed, the blush that had been on my face the entire time became a few shades darker. I wouldn't be surprised if my face was as red as Madam Red's hair.

"My my, look at the time." Sebastian said, looking to the clock in the room. "If we wait any longer we won't be able to set the table or do last minute preparations for dinner."

"Um, I'm still in this and I doubt I'll be able to change that quickly," I pointed out, standing straight.

"I am aware. That's why you are to stay hidden from everyone's view other than Lady Elizabeth's." His smirk turned to a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Why Lady Elizabeth?" I asked uncertainly, taking a cautious step back.

"You'll see. Just wait here until dinner is over."

I didn't have a chance to protest before he left the room. I glared at the spot he had left at and turned around, looking at all the things in the music room. Two things stood out to me, the black violin and the ebony piano.

I walked over to the violin and gently picked it up from the case it rested in. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface, tracing the red designs that looked like a thorny rose vine before placing it back into its case. I then walked over to the piano and sat down, letting my hands gently go over each key.

I cautiously played a few notes. I felt as though someone else took the driver's seat of my body as my fingers seemingly danced over the keys. The melody sounded familiar and soothing as I continued about as quietly as I could possibly play the piano so no one would hear me. When I was seemingly done and placed my hands in my lap, a soft clapping made me spin around in alarm.

"That was so pretty!" Elizabeth beamed from where she stood in front of the door.

"I-I didn't know you were the Lady Elizabeth. Th-Thank you." I stood up.

She walked over to the chair that my work uniform had by draped earlier and placed down two boxes. She then turned to me, beaming.

"Alright, hurry! I don't want Sebastian to find out about this. Take of that over dress quickly." She explained. "There's no time for questions or arguing. We're both girls so just hurry up!"

"A-Alright," I stuttered, fumbling with the ribbon in the back.

Sebastian had tied it so tightly that it took me a little bit to undo it and actually slip the dress off. Once I had it draped over my arm I turned to Lizzie who excitedly opened the larger of the two boxes. I gasped in surprise as she pulled out a deep red dress that had a part down the middle that revealed black layered fabric. It had a black lace outer corset that was tied off with a thick black ribbon. There were three red ribbons at the high neckline and the red of the outer skirt stopped a few inches from the actual bottom of the dress, letting the black act like a trim. The sleeves were long and near the mid of the lower arm fanned out and split off down the middle to be replaced with more of the layered black fabric. It was beautiful.

"Hurry and put this on. I'm sure it'll look lovely on you." Lizzie ordered, taking the dress in my arm and handing me this new one.

"I-I couldn't possibly. Lady Elizabeth, I'm a servant not a noble." I protested.

"Nonsense! Just because of your current status doesn't mean you can't wear a nice dress to a ball. Hurry up now and I thought I told you to just call me Lizzie!" She snapped, looking much more stern than her voice suggested.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win and slipped the dress over my head. Once I had it on I tied the ribbons near my neck while she made quick work of the outer corset's ribbon. She made me do a few spins before pushing me into a chair.

"Stay right there!" She ordered and went to the door, cracking it open and poking her head out. "Come on Paula, I'll need your help for this next part."

Her faithful maid entered and followed Lizzie to the second box. They opened it and pulled out a brush and a few other things I didn't get to see due to my angle of view.

"Alright, now you're to hold completely still and keep your eyes closed until I say so. You're not to protest or question me until I'm done am I clear?" Lizzie commanded, her emerald eyes boring into my own.

"Y-Yes Lady Elizabeth." I followed her instructions carefully. "Though, if I may have one request, let me keep the red ribbon in my hair."

I never got my answer before the tie and ribbon were removed from my hair and it fell loose over my shoulders. They worked on my hair for what felt like to me an eternity. I hated not being able to see what they were doing. Especially when something wet was applied to my lips, something soft on my cheeks and a pad like thing on my eyes left a strange feeling. I didn't feel like me. It was awkward and Lizzie kept scolding me for moving.

"Alright, you can open your eyes," Lizzie finally told me. Her voice sounded happy.

I cautiously opened my eyes, afraid at what I would see. When I saw my reflection in the mirror held by Paula, I audibly gasped. The woman looking back at me couldn't possibly be me.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I had finished everything for the ball and tonight's dinner without much effort. Lady Elizabeth and my young master kept shooting knowing glances at me as if they couldn't wait to see my reaction to something. I was beginning to wonder what they had done. I could understand Lady Elizabeth and Madam Red planning something in hopes of surprising me, but my young master? No, he'd much rather get reactions out of my through telling me he had something major planned last minute. Literally.

I was also banned from upstairs completely. This frustrated me, seeing as I wouldn't be able to complete any of my tasks up there. My master even went as far as having Mr. Tanaka dress him for tonight's ball. I knew something was up when Lady Elizabeth told me to dress for the ball as well, seeing as the other servants were also to look their 'cutest' as well.

I pondered over whatever they could possibly be talking about while pulling on my favorite tailcoat. I left; slightly glancing at a mirror in the hall to make sure my hair was in its usual position. As I entered the main hall, Bard shoved me down the base of the stairs, smirking.

I shot him a glare and waited patiently as Tanaka came down from upstairs. Then Lizzie, the young master, and Paula all came at once, but there was one person that came last that had my complete attention. Her hair had been done in curls that lay gracefully on her shoulders, her bangs hung loose while a red ribbon had been tied at the back of her head, curling along with the other thick curls down her back. A very simple set of sparkling hair accents had been woven into her hair, making it look as though drops of pure moonlight had been placed there. The dress she wore flowed around her ankles, only letting the tips of the matching shoes peek out. I was caught off guard by my own thoughts as my young master and Lizzie seemingly forced her to come down first, bringing me back out of my thoughts.

I watched as she, followed closely behind my young master and Lizzie, descended the stairs. Any clumsiness of earlier today was gone. At least, I thought it was until she reached the bottom and came to me. I watched Lizzie's eyes glint as her foot shot out, tripping Cerelia. When I made a move to catch her, the most unexpected thing happened. I head my master whisper and order for me not to do a thing to stop her descent.

I froze entirely, just as Cerelia's lips fell onto my own. All the millions of thoughts that had shot through my mind were silenced.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I gasped in shock as Lizzie tripped me, but any thought I could possibly have of protesting her was stopped as I fell onto Sebastian, our lips making contact. I was frozen. A deep blush dominated my entire face as a feeling unknown to me shot through my like I had been struck with lightning. He was the first to pull away and I stood straight as a board, both of us turned away from each other. I was attempting to hide my embarrassment. I'm not sure why he did so though.

"Yes!" I heard Lizzie cheer as she ran up to me with amazing speed.

If I had thought the corset was going to choke me to death, I had been terribly wrong. Lizzie's hugs would definitely be the end of my life via suffocation. I heard the other servants cheering as well. I caught a glimpse of Ciel and saw his smirk.

"L-Lizzie! C-Can't breathe." I gasped, barely keeping from going limp in her tight embrace.

She released me and ran over to Ciel, giggling. I looked back at Sebastian, expecting to see him frowning in disapproval at me, but instead I almost fell over from shock. His face was dusted with a light, very light, shade of pink that was probably unnoticed by the others because they were too far away.

"Let the ball begin!" Lizzie exclaimed, everyone else cheered again and started to pair up and dance.

Sebastian offered me his hand as Tanaka started to play a lovely tune. I took it and was gladly led into in the dance. It wasn't a waltz as I had been taught, but the beat was easy to follow and I gradually lost my random clumsy stumbles.

By the end of the evening, Lizzie and Madam Red had fallen asleep on chairs by the window, Ciel was dozing by Lizzie, Tanaka was just putting away his violin and the other servants were cleaning up. I was helping Sebastian carry some things back into the kitchen with Mei-Rin and Bard. Finney had passed out after the music stopped.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sebastian asked me while we were putting away the decorations.

"Y-Yeah, it was really fun," I smiled to myself, enjoying the memory of that rare, true smile of his that he had barely let by during one of the many dances tonight.

"I'm glad,"

I watched his shoulders visibly relax and his entire posture change. He wasn't the stern butler right now. He was someone who worked hard day in and day out that looked ready for some well earned sleep. I wondered briefly if he let anyone else see him like this, but all those thoughts were forgotten as his hand brushed some of my hair away from my face. I looked up at his crimson eyes, feeling a bit drowned in the emotions I say dance by as though he was trying to keep all of them from exposing themselves.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. I flushed slightly. It felt nice and warm in his embrace. I was tempted to press my head into his chest, but at the same time I couldn't break my gaze from his own. It was as if we were having an unspoken conversation between our eyes.

"I would prefer to take this slow. Is that alright with you?" He asked, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Of course. I don't think I'd rather have it any other way." I sighed happily.

I was glad he didn't want to do anything quickly. I didn't want to jump into anything without knowing all the details first. I rested my head against his chest. I was completely oblivious that in just one simple day, all this would change. All my happiness would be ripped away from me. If I had I might have rejected him. I might have never attended that little ball. If only I hadn't been such a klutz.

* * *

**Kitana: Let me start by apologizing so much for the inexcusably late update. What has it been? Almost a month?! I'm such an idiot. But, at least know that I have most of what's about to happen next planned out. If only I'd just sit down and actually accomplish something of value. If it makes up for anything, I think this chapter is almost 5,000 words long! That's a record holder in how many words a chapter has reached.**

**Thanks beautifulxXxpeople(Thank you), animelover100percent(Aww, Thank you! I think you're right.), Kiyoko Hikari(Aw, thanks. Considering most have said that, I think the name was Nina) , VampireSiren(Haha, yup. I'm having fun devolving her past), Paxloria(Thanks! I'll explain Sebastian predicament in later chapters, though your comment did make me think a bit more about it.) and a guest who calles themselves, AnimeFanGirl99(I do believe with a strong passion that that tailor was named Nina) for the reviews!**

**Sooo, without further adieu, I'll ask some questions seeing as both of them last time I either can't answer or am grateful others did.**  
**1. So…I have to know…how'd I do on the Seb Cerelia mushy stuff? I've never written anything like that before so I'm a little unsure. Also, I've never been kissed myself, so I don't even have any experience to go off of.**  
**2. Do you prefer Coke or Pepsi? Real Coke(as in sugar cane sugar) or Real Pepsi?**


	7. Trust Shattered

-Sebastian's POV-

I reluctantly released her and went back, carrying anyone I didn't want to wake up back to their rooms which included everyone except the other servants. As soon as that was done, I went to blow out all the candles still burning in the main foyer. I would never complete my task however as a knock clicked on the door.

"Who could that be at this atrocious hour?" I mumbled to myself, faking the look of tiredness though not at all having to try to put an irritated look of my face as I opened the door. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. I'm terribly sorry, but it's extremely late and my master has long since gone to bed."

I studied the man before me. He wore a long black coat and had a well kept beard with his hair greased back, bushy eyebrows were set in an upset manor above dark eyes. His voice was dark, but silvery smooth as he responded with the same chill tone I had used with him.

"Rouse him up then. You Phantomhives have something of mine and I need it back tonight." He growled at me.

"You'll have to come back in the morning at a more appropriate hour. I'll not wake my master for your own selfish purposes."

"Oh yes you will butler. Certainly you value your life more than that." His words would have sent a chill down a normal person's spine, especially since he held a gun to my forehead.

"I'll not repeat myself. Even if you try to kill me I won't awaken my master. Leave now or I'll have to take care of you myself and I'm in far too good a mood to want to dirty my hands with blood." My expression changed to a rather bored one quickly, though I did add a slight glare to warn him off.

"I will be back, and I won't leave without it. You can bet your pretty little head of that. Demon." He whispered the last word, leaving and walking down the path into the darkness of the forest.

I closed the door firmly, careful not to make a sound and latched it securely. I then made sure every single possible opening was latched and secured tightly. I was slightly caught off guard, this had been the first time that anyone had every called me a demon within the first 20 minutes of knowing me. Something was going on, and whatever it was simply wasn't sitting right with me.

I had almost forgotten Cerelia was still awake until I reentered the kitchen and found her dozing at the table, obviously waiting for me. I immediately felt calmed by her presence. Whatever effect she had on me, I was enjoying it. I sat next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder, frowning at how cold she felt.

"Sebastian, what's troubling you?" She yawned, though her body was tired, her eyes were bright and alert.

"Nothing, just a strange visitor. Don't worry; I was able to persuade him to come at a more reasonable hour." I reassured her.

I was almost glad that the young master and Lady Elizabeth had done what they did. If I was to be completely honest with myself, I was very grateful. I felt what I assume humans would call utter bliss at finally having this klutz under my arm. All of my past frustrations at trying to figure her out would soon be dissolved at the nagging feelings in the back of my head had gone since the incident those two had pulled.

"I see," Though she returned her head to my chest and closed her eyes, I could tell that she was still thinking heavily about what I had said.

I waited for her fall asleep before picking her up gently. I carried her to her room, still thinking about that late night visitor. He smelled of chemicals so he could be a scientist of some sort. He had other people hidden in the shadows to protect him. Each of them had a weapon that smelled of holy water. They knew what I was, that couldn't be good at all.

As I laid her in her bed, Mei-Rin sat up and looked to me. They weren't hurt as I expected them to be after I so bluntly chose Cerelia over her. Instead she seemed to be asking about our little midnight pest.

"He's gone, but he'll be back. He had hidden armed men to protect him. Be cautious tomorrow." I mouthed the words silently, knowing she'd catch ever last one.

She nodded and lay back down, going back to sleep. I in turn tucked the blankets around Cerelia before leaving myself to my own room, closing each door softly behind me. As I lay in my bed I continued to think over everything that man had said, looked like, smelled like and did trying to place him to anyone any of the people that could possibly want to harm my master. By 5 in the morning I was still coming up blank.

I gently woke up Cerelia and we both made breakfast and followed the usual morning routine. It wasn't long until I was in my master's study helping him with some documents.

"Sebastian, do I have any spare ink hiding somewhere?" he asked, not even looking up from a paper about the financial records for the Funtom Company's food division.

"None of your ink is hiding my lord. There is, however, an unopened bottle in your desk. Left hand side. Third drawer down." I explained. "Oh, young master, you'll be having a rather unexpected guest arriving later on today at an unknown time."

"It's not very unexpected if I know about it Sebastian, now is it? Who is this guest?" He droned, lazily sipping some of this morning's tea.

"A man that came at an odd hour of the night. He requested to see you over something you supposedly have that is his. He also appeared to know exactly what I was." I continued, no point in dangling the treat in front of the dog like I usually do this time.

"I see. How do you suppose he came across that information Sebastian?" He turned towards the window behind him. I could hear a plot forming in his mind.

"I'm not sure, my lord. What shall you have me do?" I asked even though I was pretty sure of the answer already.

"Prepare the servants. I want them on their guard so that no one other than this single person enters my property. Also, make me something sweet for when he comes. I don't want to be too bitter towards him." He turned around, that orderly, yet playful gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, my lord," I bowed; this was just another game for him. Just another challenge.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

Sebastian came down from the young master's study later than usual. He immediately called all of us to the kitchen for an important meeting. I followed and took my place next to him. The others sat at their chairs. He cleared his throat before saying anything.

"We are going to have a guest who will most likely bring armed protection. The young master wants these people kept off the property. Don't let anyone but the guest in the gates. All of you make sure you're ready in case a fight breaks out, though keep it quiet. I don't want the young master or his guest knowing what's going on. Am I clear?" He asked.

Armed? These three against armed people didn't add up to me, though I followed suit as they all saluted with a firm 'Yes sir!'. I really wasn't sure about this. I didn't want them to get hurt. All worry was thrown away however when I got a rather shocking surprise. Mei-Rin put her glasses on her head and lifted her skirt, revealing her guns, Finnian simply picked up extremely heavy objects that I knew a normal person shouldn't be able to and hauled them outside like it was nothing, and Bard pulled out a few explosives, flame throwers and rifles.

I turned to Sebastian, looking for an answer but all he did was give me the sword I had used to fight with when we sparred together on my first day.

"These belong to you. Use them to protect our master, though I do hope you won't have to lift a finger." He placed a single kiss on my forehead before leaving.

I examined my weapon happily. It was probably the most familiar thing to me here other than Sebastian. Now that I knew what Ciel, Lizzie and Madam Red were to me, I realized I actually wasn't that close to them at all. We simply played together. They were closer to my little brother than anything. The fire at my house was always where my memories stopped. I hoped that none of my family was hurt even though I had a deep and dark feeling they had been.

A knock at the door brought me from my thoughts. I was just in the main foyer when Sebastian opened the door and greeted the man, letting him in. My eyes widened when I saw him.

I felt the black cloud in my mind shriek in agony. I gripped my head and retreated to the servants halls, thankful for the chair against the wall. His face kept flashing in front of me causing a strange pain throughout my entire body. I wanted to cry out, call someone to help me, but something had stolen my voice. I felt a burning hate for this man as I grit my teeth. As soon as the pain subsided, I stood. I regretted the action deeply as my stomach did back flips almost causing me to fall back into the chair.

"Ok, let's just avoid this man throughout his entire visit and hope he goes away soon," I groaned to myself, heading out to the garden and sitting on the bench.

I stroked Duchess happily. She purred and rubbed against me. It was nice to be out here. I felt further away from that man.

I watched his guards watching the grounds cautiously from outside the gates. I was glad they wouldn't enter. If they did, I feared more for their lives than those here. After seeing the other three get ready so easily I knew this wasn't the first time their job had called them to arms.

I sat there for what felt like hours, but was only minutes before Sebastian came into the garden. I saw the worried expression on his face before it instantly relaxed upon seeing me.

"Cerelia, there you are. I'm so glad you're alright." He breathed in relief. "I couldn't find you in the manor and you weren't responding."

"I'm fine. I was just out here. I didn't want to be inside." I avoided his gaze, though he spoke of not knowing where I was I could tell he knew all along.

He took my chin gently and made me look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked, crimson eyes narrowed.

"I don't like that man. Whoever he is, I don't like him one bit. I think I knew him, but not in a good way." I confessed. Why do you make me spill out what's on my mind? Someone would swear you were as silver-tongued as a demon.

"I see, so you were avoiding him. That's alright, but please avoid him inside the manor. I don't want you to get hurt." He scolded, putting his nose to my forehead.

"Alright," I sighed. I knew I wouldn't win in an argument against him.

"Hey, close your eyes for a moment," He instructed.

I did as I was told and gasped when his fingers brushed my ears. I heard something click before he removed his hands.

"Ok, you can look," He sounded genuinely pleased.

I immediately looked down at my neck. I gasped in awe this time. There was a beautiful silver chain that held a lovely heart shaped pendent. The heart was outlined with silver vines that crossed into it creating a lovely inner design that was accented by sparkling diamonds. I looked up at him and jumped into his arms, hugging him as tightly as I could.

"It's so beautiful," I sighed, letting him go.

"Not as beautiful as the one wearing it," He smirked, stealing a kiss before motioning we should head inside.

"I love you," I purred.

"I love you more," He took my hand gently.

I followed him inside and sat at the table in the kitchen. He left after a few minutes with some tea and snacks for the supposed guest. I got bored rather quickly though. After thinking about it for awhile, I got more curious about the man. Instead of wanting to stay away I was getting more curious by the second. Finally, I stood and slunk through the halls as quietly as possible.

I stopped outside the room, the door was cracked open so I just stood outside and listened intently.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

"The girl belongs to me!" The man, named Dr. Von Hicklestein, growled at my master.

"She signed a contract with me. She's mine now. Besides, she's never breathed a word about working for you. You're wearing my patience thin. I suggest you wrap this up quickly before I lose it." My master spoke evenly though I could tell he was fighting off ordering me to get rid of this man.

"Why would you need her? What purpose does the Phantomhives have with my precious?!" He barked.

"Sebastian, please give the man our explanation. I fear if I speak to him anymore I might just snap." My master ordered.

"Yes, my lord. You see, Dr. Hicklestein, Cerelia is a major asset to us. If you don't have her, you're at a downfall. Besides, with her abilities we can complete many more tasks without having to lift a finger. Really, all we're using her for is to put you at a disadvantage." I spoke bluntly, I may not be able to lie to my master about these things, but lying to this man was simple.

"Y-You're what?!" A familiar voice shattered the short silence.

I froze, my eyes widening with horror as I turned swiftly to the door that was now thrown open. Cerelia stood there, looking at me in a mixture of heartbreak, horror and disbelief. If it were possible I swear I could have heard her trust and heart shattering in her voice.

"That's all I am to you?! Just a tool for your own game?! How could you? How dare you!" She snapped, her glare caused her eyes to flash a dangerous red as she marched up to me and slapped me across the face. "I trusted you! Ciel, consider our contract dissolved! I don't want to be anywhere near you lying excuses for human beings!"

She turned to leave. All I could do was grab her wrist, pleading her with my eyes for her not to go. She rounded on me again and yanked her wrist out of my grasp. I could see the tears in her eyes as she turned and ran from the room. I went to follow her but my master called me back.

"Sebastian, don't you dare," He hissed at me.

I was tempted to wring his neck for not letting me chase after her, but then I remembered that would leave him alone with them man in the chair.

"You idiots!" Hinklestein snapped. "How could you break my precious like that? Her emotional balance is completely off the charts!"

I didn't hear a word of whatever my master retorted with. I felt as thought someone had stabbed me and I knew it was my own fault.

"Sebastian!" My master's voice brought me back. "Pay attention. Escort this man out, after you're done I want to talk to you here immediately!"

"Yes, my lord," I bowed and lead the man out, returning to my young master without a word to the servants.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I ran. That's all I could do. I had sprinted past Mei-Rin and the others without a word and straight out the door. I had just past the entrance gates and was in the forest. I tripped over a branch and fell to the floor, but I really didn't care. In such a short amount of time, I let him too close and now in an equally short amount of time he ripped me to shreds. Why couldn't I have left while I had the chance?

"Ah, my poor poor dear," A familiar voice rang behind me.

I sat up and looked up at the man before me. He was about Sebastian's height, but he wore a long trench coat and his hair was smoothed back and he wore thin wire framed glasses. He held his arms out to me, offering a hug.

I back away, fear my first instinct despite his friendly attitude. I saw blood in the path of this man, but at the same time he seemed to be a vital key to my memory.

"It's alright. I won't let that demon hurt you anymore. Come back home with me." He walked over to me and offered his hand.

I wanted to remember. I really did. So I took his hand and let him pull me up into his embrace. It felt wrong. Something in the back of my mind screamed at me to turn back and hear Sebastian's side to why he said what he did. I was too foolish to listen to that voice as I let the man guide me away into a waiting carriage. I glanced back only once at the place I had called home, unconsciously clutching the necklace he had given to me only hours ago.

* * *

**Kitana: *panting from exhaustion* I think that's the FASTEST I've ever updated a chapter. I mean seriously…what has it been? 1 maybe 2 days?! Sorry for any typos. It's late and I really can't edit this right now. I have another book to write for in my school club. We're called Inklings and my group is writing a Questing Novel. There's also a Mystery novel and an Adventure novel. It's so much fun. :D Oh, I apologize in advance for any typos. It's like...1 in the morning sooo...yeah...  
**

**Thank you Paxloira( I am too, I'm also glad I updated so soon this time! Yeah, good memories are always the best. Sorry about the typos. I'll try harder), g-chi125(Thank you! I was really worried about it being too cheesy or something like that. ) , A Guest who goes by; Heyder (Thank you. I'm so glad you like it. You part Russian, da? –Hetalia reference! - Or is the 'yes' at the end just for fun?), PhantomGirl17 (Thank you, like I said before I was a bit worried. Diet Coke counts. :D ) tohru15 Gasp! A review written in French! To Google translate! …*comes back* (****Awww!****Je vous remercie beaucoup****! ****Je pense que****Sebastian****et Ciel****était mignon****aussi.****Je pense que cela****répond à la question****juste.** **) ****for reviewing****! **

**Dun dun duunnnn. I feel a little evil ending it there. **

**Last Chapter's question that I can answer:  
2. COKE! **

**This chapter's questions:  
1. So…Dr. Von Hicklestein…thoughts? Honestly his name cracks me up XD  
2. What would you have done if you overheard your boyfriend say that about you? Would you react the same as Cerelia? More violent? Less violent? **


	8. I Remember Everything

-Sebastian's POV-

I was walking back to my room with orders from my master to stay there until I could supposedly pay attention. I heard and understood every word he had said to me, but I guess my answers to his questions weren't what he was looking for.

I lay down and stared at the ceiling. I was completely annoyed, but at the same time ever since I had told Cerelia I loved her, I'd been feeling light-headed. I was curious to whether I was coming down with something, but that's next to impossible. It's difficult for me to get sick in the human world.

I watched in amazement as the room spun to the point that the colors blurred into one. My bed disappeared and I was left to free fall into a dark black abyss. I figured I was being pulled back into Hell, but that was discarded after I landed neatly on a grassy hill. A woman stood in an old fashioned black dress. I instantly recognized her as Marry Anna Baroque from the files.

She turned to me and I was shocked to find her eyes the same color as Cerelias. I guess for their family it would be a dominant trait to be carried on through the ages.

"Jonathan Michaelis, or as you go by now, Sebastian Michaelis, it's been a long time." Her voice triggered something in my mind that seemed to strain against its bonds. "You've finally found her, but you hurt her again. I didn't think history would repeat itself, but how could you not when you didn't even remember what happened?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, standing up straight and dusting myself off.

"Yes, I'll explain how through this. Trust me Jonathan." She smiled sweetly before placing her hands over each of my ears.

I couldn't move at all even if I wanted to. As soon as her hands have cupped my ears I felt powerless. That name of 'Jonathan' was acting as a knife to my mind. I looked up at her, confused before the scene changed. She was sitting in a large desk with myself in a chair across from her. I was watching from a point up above.

"Jonathan, so you claim you're a demon but you've yet to prove that at all. How am I to trust that you are what you say you are?" She asked.

"I see, so the entire creation of the contract wasn't enough to prove what I am?" a past version of me joked. "Alright then, I will show you."

I watched as the scenes changed over and over again, each time highlighting an important moment in this forgotten contract. I would have turned away from the one I was currently watching if I could.

"I'm just a tool to get to the soul you really want, aren't I? That's why you've been twisting him around your finger since we accidentally met up with him! You liar! You said you loved me, but I see now that you were only after my soul!"

"Anna," My past self tried to protest.

"No! Jonathan, this is an order stay out of my sight!" She growled, running away.

I watched as Mary ran and my past self followed in the shadows.

"You did realize that I was only following your order, right?" I asked the Mary that stood next to me.

"I was blind to that. The only thing I realized was that you seemed to care more about him than myself and how you were always making excuses to go search him out instead of me. I couldn't possibly have remembered that it was my order for you to get him to think of you as a father." She sighed.

We both turned back to the scene before us. My past self had come up behind her and covered her eyes.

"I thought I said to stay out of my sight," She huffed.

"I am. You can't see me right now. Anna, I don't know why you think I want that boy's soul. Yes it's sweet, but it's far too sweet in my opinion. Your soul is the only one I want. Besides, I'm only following your order. You told me to get him to see me as his father."

"I'm still mad at you. You tell me you love me but then you're constantly seeking him out." She retorted.

"You're not supposed to love me anyway. I'm not supposed to love you. You're marrying the Earl of Baroque in two days. Our feelings for each other must remain hidden if this is to work."

"I know that, but still. It's hard not being able to be with the one you love just because of social status." She huffed.

I couldn't hear whatever I had told her in return before the scene shifted again. Mary was lying in a puddle of her own blood. My past was kneeling next to her. I couldn't help but feel the heartbreak in my past's heart.

"J-Jonathan don't you dare look at me like that." Mary hissed. "I knew I was going to die tonight, but may I have one last order? One last request?"

"Of course, my lady,"

"Jonathan Michaelis, for as long as you shall live I order you, you are to find my reincarnation and fall in love with her and care for her the same you do for me now. Keep her safe no matter what, but you are to forget this contract ever happened until you tell her you love her truthfully and not because of this order. The only things you are to remember are the orders that I've said are for me and my reincarnation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, my lady,"

"I guess you'll have to find yourself another soul since mine is heading to the future. I…"

I watched her form go limp before the colors faded to black. I woke up, my head resting on Mary's lap on the hill.

"Y-You were…"

"Yes Jonathan. You were my contracted demon, but you also were my hidden lover. I married the Earl of Baroque as a part of fulfillment to our contract even though I wished he was you the entire time. That time wouldn't have accepted a noble to marry their servant and we both would have been killed which would have destroyed our contract before it was fullfilled." She explained. "Now my reincarnation has remembered her entire childhood, but what you said awoke a deep memory of my life. I'm a little upset you made about the same mistake twice, but you need to find her. If you don't chase after her like you did me, you'll loose her forever. Go, I can't stay with you any longer. I've already broken quite a few rules over you."

I stood and turned around to thank her, but she was gone. I gasped in surprise as the ground underneath me disappeared and I began to fall into the depths of this darkness.

I sat up, panting. I wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead and glared at my now wrinkled uniform and messy bed.

"I think I should invest in a nightshirt…" I sighed to myself, standing.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

"Come on, my dear. We're here." The man whom I now knew as Ashe called to me, opening the door of the carriage and offering his hand to me.

"Th-thanks," I mumbled, accepting his hand and stepping down.

I took in a breath of shock. Before me was a large building that was painted black and white. I was shocked at the series of memories that flashed before my eyes. All of them had a lot of blood in each and most were my own blood.

"Get the nurse," Ashe ordered to someone I couldn't make out.

I passed out before I could even think to ask why he wanted a nurse.

I watched in horror as my memories picked up where they always left off. As I was carried away by that man, I watched my home burn until I couldn't see it between the trees. I had stopped fighting the man so I was basically limp.

"What's that?" I heard another male question.

"It's still in good condition so I thought we could fetch a beautiful price for it." The man carrying me chuckled before throwing me into a large metal crate.

"Let me go!" I cried. I could still see the smoke from my home. I had to know my family was alright.

"Shut up you brat. You're never gonna see them again so you might as well shut it now." He spat, slamming something against the cage.

The scenes changed, I was starving and basically wishing for death to take me then and there. I had been this way for about a month or two. After being sold to a slave keeper, then to a cult of some sort, I wasn't in the best of shape. I guessed I had turned 14. My birthday was about a month after the day I had been taken. I leaned pathetically against the corner of my cage. That's when a blinding light poured into the room.

"I found one! I'm going get her out of here. You all continue searching." I heard a male's voice shout.

I whimpered in terror as the man opened the cage. He had scary looking sideburns and a mustache while his eyes were hidden behind the glare glinting off his glasses.

"It's quite alright. I'm with the Scotland yard. My name is Arthur Randall. Come on, we're going to take you home now. It's alright." His voice was soft now.

His arms reached in and he gently picked me up. He held me so I couldn't see where we were going or what was around us as we left. He took me straight to a hospital after that. Once I was deemed healthy enough to go anywhere I was put up for adoption and taken in within the first 10 days by a familiar man.

It was Hinklestein.

He took me to a building with brown, peeling paint and locked me in another cage. I wished he hadn't been the one to convince Sir Randall to let him adopt me. I was in constant pain from the experiments he did to me, until one day a demon and an angel appeared in the same room as I was in. Both were there to either claim me as a contract or lead me to my death in whatever Heaven they had. Hinklestein didn't waste any time in capturing them however. I'm not even sure how he did it, but he did. The experiments got worse after that. Eventually the scientist had a breakthrough with me.

I finally had the strength to break free and run away from that awful place. I had no memory of my past due to the experiments frying my brain. I did, however, know how to keep the people away from me as I made my escape. I eventually ran headlong into Ashe. He caught me and held me closer than anyone had since I had been adopted by Hinklestein. The only one before was Randall. I looked up in terror into his dark brown eyes. His hair was a billowing black curtain.

"Shh, I've got you now. I can take you away from here. Teach you how to use your new abilities. How does that sound?"

I loved how that sounded. I clung to him as he carried me and lead all the others that had escaped along with my own little rebellion. I was raised as an assassin for Ashe. He eventually got me to at least accept Dr. Hinklstein's physical examinations over my friends and me. I killed who were on his lists and soon even his acquaintances hired me as well. All up until I was hired by Ashe once more to kill the Earl of Phantomhive.

I watched as I was attacked by Pluto and rescued by Sebastian. I didn't need to see more, I knew what happened after that, but it still showed me. It still showed me how I met Madam Red, Lizzie, Mei-Rin, Bard, Tanaka, Finny, Ciel and him. It showed me everything even to the point where he shattered me by saying something that normally shouldn't have hurt. I shouldn't have been affected by what he said, but the fact it came from his lips must have been why I was hurt to the point of reacting the way I did and running. Ashe saved me again.

I sat up with a start in a dark room. I looked around carefully before seeing the scientist, Dr. Von Hincklstein. I instantly glared, remembering everything he did to me.

"You're awake! My precious, how are you feeling? All your vitals are looking well and your muscles are in top condition, though in their down time your-" He was cut off by the door being flung open.

"My dearest Cerel, I see you're up. That's good. Come with me please." Ashe offered his hand to me.

I gladly took it and left the still rambling Dr. As we walked down the halls, I looked down at my clothing. I was now in two different colored flat boots. One was pure white while the other was black with buckles at the very top and at my ankle. I also had on pants that were of the same color scheme. The black half tucked into my boots and had buckles at the thigh and towards my knee. The white half flowed gracefully around the matching boot. I was wearing a long-sleeved black, form-fitting, turtleneck with yet another buckle secured around my neck and a belt around my waist. I wore white gloves on each hand. My hair had also been done up in a high ponytail with a black and white ribbon tied around it.

I wondered for a moment where my red ribbon was and reached up to see if the necklace he had given me was still there. I didn't understand the feeling of emptiness upon finding it missing.

"Ashe, where are my things?" I asked, honestly curious.

"We put the clothes and that necklace in your room. Your sword is where it always is when you're not using it." He explained.

My hands instantly went to either side of my waist, finding my sword in two pieces again in their sheaths.

"I see, thank you," I sighed, looking out the window amazed at how much remembering what had happened to me had awoken my vision.

"I hope you're ready. They really missed you." Ashe chuckled, opening the door to a room I knew all too well.

"Cerel!" A chorus of voices greeted me as teens and children ranging between the ages of 8 and 18 instantly latched onto my legs or tackled me to the floor.

"Ah!" I struggled under them in search of gap so I could at least breathe. "Guys! C-Can't breathe!"

They all instantly shot off of me and lined up according to age and then alphabetical. I sighed, leaning down and gathering the youngest and my personal favorite into my arms and carrying her to the window, leading the others behind me.

"It's been awhile Cerel. Are you alright?" a familiar male smiled down at me through violet eyes.

"Derek. I'll be ok." I sighed happily. Derek was my friend in this bloody world.

He stood just barely taller than me with pale white skin and bright blonde hair. We were the oldest and the only ones to survive the scientist's early experiments. I'm glad I had him here. Maybe it would take my mind off of _him_.

I waited until Ashe left to pull Derek aside.

"Derek, I got my memory back," I whispered to him.

"Your memory? Cerel that's great. I'm so happy for you. Wait, does that mean you even remember your true name?" He asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Yes, it's Annabel Cerelia Baroque. I was born into a noble family. My father was the Earl of Baroque." I explained.

"Can I still call you Cerel? I don't think they'll be too pleased if I'm randomly calling you Annabel." He asked, worry now darkening his eyes.

"Of course. I just wanted to tell someone here. Derek…I'm scared that the people that I stayed with while I was gone are going to come to find me..." I confessed, looking to the ground.

"And you don't want them to get hurt…am I right?" He asked.

"I could care less whether one of them got hurt, it's just the others," I wasn't sure if I was entirely telling the truth in that.

Derek didn't question me either way. He just put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the dinning hall like he always did before I left for that cursed mission. I sat down next to him near the head of the table. I dug through my memory trying to remember what dinner would be today. There was always a pattern…

"Tonight's dinner is special due to the return of our dearest Cerel!" Ashe announced before sitting.

I watched as the younger children brought out and dished up the food. I felt my mouth water at the sights of the mash potatoes and ham. Once everyone was seated and Ashe took the first bite I happily did the same. I regretted the action to the point I thought I might hurl. I forced myself to swallow and couldn't help but make a face.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked, not bothering to hide his amused expression.

"No…this stuff tastes awful…" I groaned, holding my stomach.

"I think wherever you were fed you the meals of a noble then, because this is the best the foods ever been!" Derek laughed.

"I guess I was…curse that stupid man…" I stood up, still clutching my stomach. "I think I'm gonna call it a night. I don't feel well at all."

"Aw, Cerel, don't go. At least stay until dinner is over even if you don't eat a thing." Derek gave me those puppy-dog eyes and I felt myself completely melt.

"…Oh fine," I huffed and sat down again, feeling absolutely miserable.

I don't know what my eyes were trying to tell me when it thought dinner looked good. Obviously it was broken from being the fumes of that cursed scientist's lab for the length of time I was knocked out.

"Cerel," Ashe nudged me after I had left my head on the table for some unknown length of time.

"Huh?" I looked up and noticed the room was quiet and everyone's eyes were on me.

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and confusion. I felt like I was being put on the spot for something.

"Dude, you were asked a question" Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well obviously I was more focused on trying to get my stomach to stop rejecting poisonous foods. Could you please repeat it for me?" I huffed at him, tempted to punch him.

"Where were you staying while you were gone? Why didn't you come back immediately?" Ashe asked.

"I was at the Phantomhive manor working as a butler's assistant or footman. I couldn't come back because I had lost my memories. I remember what happened to me here though, nothing before that as usual I guess." I explained, lying right through my teeth.

"I see, I'm glad you've returned to us Cerel. We missed you so much." Ashe purred, returning to the last portions of his meal.

I nodded and went back to attempting to keep my stomach from rejecting all that was in it. I truly did feel awful.

"Cerel," Derek nudged me and helped me stand. "You look pale. Are you alright?"

"As I said before, I don't feel well at all," I growled, frustrated at being moved after just getting comfortable.

"Let me take you to your room. I'm sure you're just in shock after remembering everything so suddenly." Ashe extended his arm to me.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, gratefully accepting it.

He would have made me some peppermint tea by now and ordered me to bed or at least off duties until I felt better. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him like that. As if thinking about him would make my stomach settle at all.

"Cerel, I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early as usual." Ashe informed me, leaving after I had entered my room.

I closed the door and curled up on my bed, shutting my eyes tightly against the pain in my stomach. It was reaching the point that I thought I might just want to rip it out. Why did he have to make all those delicious meals? Why couldn't he have let me eat the scraps I was used to?

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I watched as my master paced back and forth, thinking carefully.

"Sebastian, I thought you told me a demon couldn't feel the emotion of love," He stated randomly.

"I didn't think it was possible my lord. Knowing this, why did you and the Lady Elizabeth trip her into me like that? Public displays of affections between the staff in front of their master aren't proper at all." I countered.

"I was curious to see if my hunch was right. You were treating her far better than the other servants and even went as far as to make sure you prepared every one of her meals even if she didn't realize it herself." He sighed, putting this new information into play.

"I see. So for you it was a game to see what my reaction would be? Very clever young master. Your growth has truly impressed me." I watched as he twitched before continuing pacing.

"Sebastian, I've made up my mind." He announced, stopping in front of his window and looking to me with determination glittering in his eye. "I want you to go retrieve Cerelia. She is still my servant even if she announces the contract void. It's only voided if it's torn, which it is not. We're going after her."

"Pardon me, young master, but I would like to go alone. There is too much of a risk of you getting hurt if you were to come with me." I hoped he'd give in. Just this once.

"I suppose you're right. Fine then, Sebastian, this is an order. Bring back Cerelia and make sure that Hinklestein doesn't survive to attempt taking her back again." He growled, removing his eyepatch as if to show how serious he was by letting me see the contract mark glow brightly.

I kneeled and bowed. "Yes, my lord," I felt my eyes change color as I looked up at him before jumping straight out the window and following the scent of that reckless human that had somehow tamed a demon's heart.

"My my, you really are-ah, not yet. That will wait till later." I smirked, as I felt my eyes glitter their demonic light.

* * *

**Kitana: Well, Cerelia remembers EVERYTHING! And now, even Sebastian understands the ghosting voice that's been haunting him~! I know, I could have let Cerelia regain her memories a bit slower, but that would have slowed the story down quite a bit and I really want things to get moving a bit faster now. No, Ashe is NOT in any way related to Ashe from the anime, though he is a bit like him. It wasn't intentional at all!**

**Thanks tooo Paxloria(yes, she was subconsciously aware that this had happened before. I hope I tied up all the loose ends about Sebastian's memory lapses in a way you'd accept it to be possible. ^^; Thank you, I hope you had a VERY Merry Christmas and I hope you have a wonderful New Year!) tohru15 oh my…back to Google Translate! (****Ouais, ****Cerelia ****était ****un peu stupide ****là. ****J'espère qu'elle ****obtient son ****acte ensemble ****bientôt. ****Bien****, ****je suis sûr ****qu'elle ****regrettait ****de quitter ****Sebastian ****maintenant que ****son estomac ****veut manger ****son ****vivant. ****XD) **

**Ok so last chapter's ?'s  
1. To be completely honest I modeled him after Smeagol from Lord of the Rings(I don't own it! I swear!) with the whole 'my precious' thing.  
2. I might have been a lot more violent…or less…who knows? I certainly don't.  
This chapter's!  
1. Ok, so what do you think happened to Cerelia in the experiments AFTER Hinklestein managed to capture an angel and demon?  
2. Mary was fun to write and develop. Do you believe in reincarnation? **


	9. Holy Water and a Cross

-Cerelia's POV-

I woke up in the middle of the night to a bit of a commotion outside. I followed the noise to the main hall. My stomach had finally stopped trying to eat me from the inside out.

"What's going on so late at night?" I asked upon entering, rubbing my eye tiredly.

"Cerel, Ashe thinks that we should lock down for the night," Max, a boy only 1 year younger than me, informed.

"What's wrong with that? We used to lock down every night. The only reason we've stopped is because most are out on late night assignments nowadays." I pointed out. It was bugging me that Ashe would suddenly issue a lock down.

"But Cerel, Damien hasn't gotten home yet. If we lock down he'll be stuck outside." Jasmine complained.

"Don't forget my sister," Rosa growled.

"I'll go talk to him and see what I can do. You all owe me after this." I sighed.

I left them cheering quietly amongst themselves. Ashe's room was down this hall…to the right? No…left?

"I think I'm seriously getting myself lost," I complained after taking yet another wrong turn.

"What is my precious doing up so late? Are you going for a midnight-" Hinklestein appeared behind me and had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you can't walk for the next two weeks," A low growl sounded behind us both.

"Ashe!" I gasped.

"Unhand her Hinklestein. You know you're only allowed to be near her for physical examinations." Ashe stepped in front of us, his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Yes, sir," Hinklestein huffed, letting me go and slinking back into whatever dark room he came out of.

"Thanks-"

"What were you thinking?" Ashe hissed, his glare turned to me.

"I was looking for you," I returned the glare to the best of my abilities.

"Maybe you should have taken a right before that last left?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Oh yeah…so that's what the direction was. Why was his room the only one I had trouble finding in this place?

"Thanks, but since you're here can I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly, follow me." Ashe led me down the correct path to his room and closed the door behind us. "Now, what's going on?"

"It's about the lock down. I think we should wait until everyone's returned from their assignments." I answered.

"Normally I would wait, but this time we can't. We're locking down and for good reason. I can explain it to you tomorrow if you're feeling better." He said, coming up a bit closer than I preferred.

"I see, I'll go tell the others then," I turned to leave only to be pulled back by my wrist.

"Cerel, understand this. I'm the one who saved you. You still owe me." He gripped my wrist a bit tighter.

"I already know that," I avoided his gaze, pulling free from him and leaving the room quickly.

I successfully made it back to the front room where they had all waited for me without getting lost.

"Cerel, what did he say?" Max asked.

"Is he going to let us wait for Damien?" Jasmine pressed.

"Hey, don't forget Lilly," Rosa added.

"Guys, calm down. Ashe says it can't wait and we have to lock down now. Don't worry about the others out right now. They can take care of themselves just fine." I hated to see them so upset, but I couldn't do anything else.

"I see," Jasmine sighed, worry making her eyes dull.

"I'm sorry," It was all I could say before leaving, heading back to my room.

As soon as I was in I locked my door and sat on the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked out the window. I was amazed. A familiar black cat was just sitting there, waiting to be let in.

"Duchess?" I asked, going over to the window and opening it.

The cat jumped in and hopped right onto my bed, meowing at me. I didn't waste any time in closing the window and sitting next to her, pulling her into my lap and stroking her contently.

"How did you find me?" I asked out loud, nuzzling the cat.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I was running low to the ground, following the tracks left by the carriage that had taken Cerelia. The sun had long since slipped under the sky and now the crescent moon was my only source of light. Not that it mattered much. I didn't exactly need much light in order to see anything.

I stopped just outside a tall gate. Inside I could see a black and white building. My attention was distracted by a rather rare sight.

"Duchess?" I watched as the gorgeous creature meowed at me and slunk under a hole in the gate. "My dear I can't follow you. I'm much to large to fit under a gate and the guards have probably already spotted me."

Duchess simply meowed again and sprinted off towards the building. I watched her tail disappear into the tall grass.

"I wonder where she's going," I asked out loud, a twig snapping putting an end to that train of thought.

"Hey, who's there?" A man asked, coming out in front of the gate. "We're not accepting visitors at the moment."

I hid in the bushes, watching as a man walked up to the gate and scanned the area before slinking back and away. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on how many souls I could sense. There were a large number, most of them children. There were two adults. One was vaguely familiar while the other was completely new. I kept my focus until I was able to sense the soul I was after. Cerelia was definitely in the building.

I grabbed a rock and threw it in the gate. It clacked on the floor and was instantly turned to dust by snipers in the trees. I smirked before going all the way around the gates, finding the door that lead to a back trash bin. I threw a rock over the gate, heard it roll on the ground but this time there was no pull of the trigger.

"Ugh, why is the garbage so heavy today?" I heard a female groan.

"I hear it's because they wanted to throw out the clothes Cerel was wearing when she came here. They apparently reeked of a supernatural that was living in that building." Another girl sighed.

"Ouch, I hope Cerel wasn't attached the place. Though, I doubt that. They were probably holding her against her will." The first commented.

I hid in the trees as the door was opened and the two girls, a blonde and brunette, stepped out. I was dismayed to see the uniform that we had hand tailored for her in a clear bag, but at least it was separated from the rest of the trash. I might be able to save it on the way home. What caught my eye though was a gleam. I saw the silver necklace I had given her yesterday morning.

"Wait a minute," The blonde stopped the brunette from throwing the bag with the clothes in it into the bin.

"What do you want?" The brunette asked.

I watched the blonde open the bag and take out the necklace. I stifled a growl as they both admired it.

"It's so pretty," The brunette sighed.

"Why would they throw out a necklace she had? We're allowed to wear jewelry." The blonde questioned, running it over in her hands.

"Oh, look. There's an ingraving on the vines of the heart." I was amazed at the brunette's eyes.

"It says, 'A. Cerelia B.' and on a different vine it says 'Sebastian M.'," the blonde read.

"A. Cerelia B. and Sebastian M? What are those all about?" The brunette asked. I was getting annoyed with them.

"I don't know, but I think we should give it to Cerel. She may understand it since it was in her clothes." The blonde tied up the bag again after slipping the necklace into her pocket.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but hurried into the gates. I clung to the shadows to avoid detection as I prowled the grounds much like a cat would. I found a back entrance left open, probably by those girls, and slunk in.

The interior of the house was more colorful than the outside. There were pale, off-white walls and a deep blue carpet in the hall I was in. There was a large photo with a group of girls at the end of the hall and then singular photos of each girl on the walls heading down the hall. I found Cerelia in a picture closer to the opposite end of the hall. It was only from the shoulders up and I found the buckle around her neck, though part of the shirt, resembled a collar almost.

I couldn't waste time looking at the décor of the place, so I moved along quickly. I heard the girls coming back in and I didn't want to be caught so easily. So, I moved through the building, making a mental map as I went and making sure to never cross over my scent trail twice unless I had reached a dead end.

I was exploring a room that had a fresher scent of Cerelia in it when the knob turned. I instantly jumped up and latched onto the ceiling as the person entered. I was thankful he didn't look up when he entered and went to sit at his desk with his back to me. I silently shifted into a safer and more comfortable spot, watching and waiting for him to either leave or open the door.

"You know, you shouldn't hide from me. I know you're there." He spoke evenly, not looking up from his paperwork.

I stayed silent, curious to whether he did know I was here or if he just talked to himself in case someone was in his room.

"You're skeptical. I can understand why. My name is Ashe Sparrow. My partner is the good Dr. Von Hinklestein. Perhaps you've heard of him? I don't go out much so I'm not as well known." He continued, flicking some of his dark hair over his shoulders.

I remained silent. I heard someone approaching quickly and hoped they'd come into this room and leave the door open enough for me to rush past. Luck was on my side as Hinklestein dashed into the room frantically.

"Ashe! Lira and Rayne report sensing something breaking in while they were taking care of the trash. They've been having trouble finding it and they want to have permission to get my precious.

"No, I know there's someone who broke in, but I doubt there would be any chance of him or her being a problem large enough to wake her. She's still recovering from all her down time." Ashe responded.

I didn't wait for them to finish as I slipped out of the room and darted down a hall I hadn't looked over yet. This place was rather large. I wrinkled my nose at the horrible chemical smells coming from under a certain door. I was about to open the room when someone grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into another room.

I struggled as I was slammed onto the floor on my stomach. My hands were quickly tied behind my back and a black cloth over my eyes.

"So this is the rat I heard the Doctor talking about," A male voice sighed.

"I actually rather hate rats. They cause too many problems. I'm much more of a cat person." I hated being compared to the very things my perfect creatures hunted and ate. Besides, those things could ruin a perfectly good kitchen in less than an hour.

"So, you're a sneaky little pussy cat? Haha, you almost remind me of a friend." He flipped me onto my back.

My mind raced with all the possibilities of what could possibly go wrong here. Most weren't pleasant thoughts at all. Eventually I settled on trying to figure out how he snuck up on me. My thoughts continued as he lifted me to my feet and seemed to be looking me over.

"You're awful skinny…" He commented, pushing me out the door.

I would have retorted if I didn't realize where we were going. I could smell the chemicals in the hall getting stronger to the point it was nearly suffocating me. I guessed he had just brought me into the room I was about to enter.

"I caught it," My capture announced.

"Good, good." I heard Hinklestein chuckle and approach. "Derek, would you put him on the table?"

I struggled a bit as I was forced to sit on some metal table.

"So, we meet again Mr. Butler. You know I'm still rather upset at your treatment of my precious. Who would have thought you'd try to find her this quickly, hmm?"

I clenched my hands into fists when I felt someone try to remove my gloves. I tried to shake my head free of the blindfold, but it wouldn't budge. I almost cringed when he went as far as to rip my gloves to where he could just dust off the remains.

"Those were my favorite gloves. They were a gift from the young master." I scowled, keeping the back of my contract hand pressed against my back.

"Gloves can be replaced, Mr. demon butler, but what kind of demon are you? A Faustian? Maybe a Flower? Or are you even an Elemental? Just…let me…see your…hand…" He grunted, trying to pry my hand from my back to no avail.

"That will stay my little secret," I chuckled.

I easily tore the bonds holding my hands and jumped off the table, ripping off the blindfold in time to land neatly near the door. I slipped on my spare set of gloves before they could see my hand.

"I'm sorry, but my master's orders come first," I bowed, throwing a few knives at vital points on Dr. Hinklestein.

They were all blocked by a blonde who, by scent, appeared to be my capture Derek. I narrowed my eyes at him before leaving the room quickly. I bit my lip a bit. They now knew I was a demon which wouldn't help at all in the long run. I had to find Cerelia quickly and hopefully convince her to come back.

"Oh wow, Lilith it's beautiful," I head a girl comment down a hall I had already been in.

I stopped and slunk through the shadows still I was just behind a group of girls. There were 3 girls in total. It consisted of the two from before and a red head. My eyes narrowed as I saw the necklace in that blonde's hands. I watched as the blonde was about to hand it to the red head so that she may get a look at it. I threw a knife so that it nicked the necklace, causing it to fall a bit away from them while the knife stuck silently in a soft chair.

Quicker than I usually would have gone, I flicked an arm out and managed to snag the necklace on a finger and pull it back to me. I put it in my pocket and quickly disappeared down a different hall. I heard them arguing over who dropped it and where it could have fallen as I retreated.

I clung to the shadows as much as possible and even had to run across the ceiling a few times to avoid someone seeing me. I may be one hell of a butler, but I wasn't a spider. Staying on the ceiling in the room with Ashe was rather difficult due to the sharp point in the ceiling that had been caused by some painter putting a design in it.

"I wonder what were supposed to be looking for. Derek said it was tall, skinny and wasn't human, but that doesn't differ much from a lot of people around here." I heard a young girl growl in frustration.

"Yeah, if only Cerel wasn't asleep. She'd make this sooo much easier." A boy sighed.

"Did you two already forget? It's a demon we're looking for. A pure-bred from what Derek told our group so keep your eyes peeled." I head a new girl sigh as a group of children passed the original duo.

I waited until the room was dead silent and I could no longer hear any sign of breathing before poking my head out from behind a conveniently placed bookshelf and darting up a set of stairs behind a random couch. I love how large buildings just have random furniture that really doesn't need to be there in the hallways.

Cerelia's scent was easier to pick up, up here. She must have passed through here recently. I followed it deep into the manor, taking careful notes of where I went so I could return along this path if necessary. I had to freeze behind one corner though as I almost ran into a group that could be searching for me.

"That's it. I don't care what Ashe grumbles about I'm getting Cerel." An irritated male grumbled.

"Good luck. I'm certainly not cleaning up your ashes." A second laughed.

"Hush you two! Her room is just down the hall. You don't want to wake her, do you?" A girl asked. "Don't you remember the last time she woke up in a bad mood over a stomach ache?"

Cerel? I'd heard them mention her before. Was this what they called Cerelia here? I was now concerned. She wasn't feeling well. I hoped it wasn't due to another hard memory. Didn't this place have any decent tea stored anywhere?

"Stop. I can sense something." The first boy said suddenly.

I was startled when all of their scents drastically changed. Instead of three humans they now smelled like two angels and one demon. I stepped back, but regretted the action as I felt another person behind me. They smelled strongly like a demon as they grasped my shoulders tightly.

"Gotcha~" They chuckled in my ear.

"Oh do you now?" I asked, flicking my shoulders free and jumping clear of them. So much for stealth now.

This person flicked their sharpened nails and lunged forward. I jumped over him and planted a fork in their skull. They fell over with a deft thud.

"Jeremy!" I heard the girl screech as she ran up to him. Her scent reeked of angel as her eyes turned to me with a full on glare.

"Get him!" The second boy growled. He smelled like a demon. What were these children doing here?

I dodged several different weapons, but my knives and forks rarely hit their marks. When one finally did it was only on their leg or arm and they just pulled it out and continued to attack me. I hissed when one blade cut over my arm and was thankful it was wielded by the one demon. More were coming however and I was beginning to be hopelessly outnumbered.

I jumped into the air and did a head count. At least 6 angels and 8 demons were now joining the fight. I flicked my knives and forks at them and managed to drop one and wound two others. I landed and instantly had to jump back from a stray axe that almost took my leg. These kids were deadly. I unfortunately jumped too far back and ended up hitting someone behind me.

We both fell to the ground and I had to discard the silverware in my hands to grip onto his rather large cutlass before it cut my head in half. We both struggled on the ground for awhile. This man was obviously an angel from his stench and the fact that he didn't bother to hide his pure white wings.

I kicked him off of me and stood up, jumping back from a well aimed arrow. I was tiring out rather quickly however, and soon I was bleeding in several places. My legs were the worst. They apparently meant to keep my movements restricted. I threw my knives despite the protests of my arms and managed to hit a few more, though my aim was starting to falter. I couldn't understand why. None of the wounds on my body were fatal, but some were rather deep.

I growled when a rope with a hook on the end wrapped around my arm. I turned to cut myself free only to have my other arm captured. Soon, others followed their lead and I had my ankles, neck and waist wrapped in these ropes. All who had wrapped them around me pulled them tight, as if making sure I couldn't move.

"Well you certainly are a feisty one. Definitely some animalistic qualities in there." Ashe purred, walking out from somewhere in the back. He had a cross in his hand. "What are you?"

"What I am?" I chuckled darkly, my head hanging. "Well you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"You're not really in a position that you can be calling yourself that," Ashe pointed out. "Those injuries will take their toll on you eventually. In the mean time, since you seem to be able to hold still right now. Let's find out your true nature, shall we?"

"I already told you what I am, and I am that by nature as well." I sighed.

"Oh really?" He asked, walking up to me.

I threw my head back and let out a choked almost silent scream as an immense pain sprouted from my chest. I struggled even further as the cross, completely soaked in what I assumed was Holy Water was pressed deeper into my chest. My eyes were forced to their demonic glow and my nails elongated and tore through my gloves turning to long black claws. I felt my teeth sharpen into fangs. It took all of my willpower just to keep my horns from ripping out of my skull and preventing anything else from making itself known.

"SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

**Lunara: HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELY READERS! ^^ I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or just a really stressful point to end a chapter. Either way~ I'm going off of my belief in when a demon is touched by Holy Water and/or a blessed cross(I do realize Sebastian wears a cross in the manga during the current arc) that their true form is forcefully revealed all the while burning them. Another note, I think there are different types of demons. Sebastian would be a Faustian under my opinion. Hannah(you remember her from the anime, right?) would be a Flower. So on and so forth. K? K.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**

**Paxloria- Well, I'm not sure if "alright" is the right term for this… Though I think I should explain that the only reason Hinklestein wasn't able to fully capture Sebastian was because, since he was around humans so much, Sebastian mainly smelled and acted like a human. The previous demon had just come from the demon realm so not as much human-ness in that one. **

**tohru15- ****Ouais ...****sorta ****Sebastian ****échoué sur ****la perspective de ****toutes choses****"fines"****Oops****. **

**Annymous(guest reviewer)- Well I suppose I finished it just now. I don't really have a set date for when I finish chapters, but lately I've been able to update quickly due to being on vacation. **

**Lady Cerelia(guest reviewer)- May I start by saying how honored I feel to have you use Cerelia's name as your guest 'username'? Well, I am. It made me soooo happy! There will be more chapters. I'm just not sure HOW many more. ^^;**

**Again, Happy New Year! See you all next year! LoL**


	10. Recover While You Can

-Sebastian's POV-

"_SEBASTIAN!_"

I heard two achingly familiar screams call out my name before the cross was knocked away and all the ropes that would have supported me fell away. I braced myself for the impact of the floor, but it never came. I looked up slightly and only saw blood-red before I looked up towards the supposed second person to scream.

"Cerel-" my voice cut out as the person in red wrapped one arm around my waist and jumped out an already shattered window.

I reached my arm out to Cerelia and she did the same. Our fingers barely touched before I was long out of her reach. I saw the mixtures of fear and worry glittering in her eyes as she leaned out the broken window. As soon as my red-headed capture had me in the forest I started struggling until he gave up and put me down at the base of an old tree and turning to face me.

"What were you thinking?!" He asked on the border of hysteria, green eyes filled with true panic. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

I glared at him, not really wanting to explain myself to the overreacting reaper, especially when he had jumped through the window when he did instead of stalling a bit longer. If he had, I might have had a chance to get to Cerelia.

I was surprised when he didn't push me any further and simply paced back and forth. I took this time to assess the damage done by the brats in that manor. Other than the black burn mark on my chest and scorched clothes I seemed to be fine. The other wounds were slowly healing themselves and would be good as new soon enough.

"Sebastian," The red-head knelt next to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Grell," I pulled away sharply, hating how hoarse my voice sounded.

"You haven't answered me. What were you thinking? Those people experiment on and kill angels and demons for fun! You're lucky I had been assigned that place tonight or you'd be dead or dying right now." Grell fretted, wetting a cloth with what smelled like alcohol and dabbing a cut on my forehead.

"Ah," I hissed and pulled away from him again, not expecting it to hurt like it had. "What is that?"

"It's a special type of alcohol that Will gave me after you beat me up during the Jack the Ripper case. It works wonders on cuts and bruises on all types of supernaturals." He explained, for once his voice was a normal volume.

I was in too much shock from this seemingly new and gentle type of Grell to protest much as he ran the cloth over any cut he could see. Some of which I didn't even know I had or how they had gotten there until the alcohol made a painful reminder. I growled when he seemed to be getting too bold and tried to dab the burn on my chest.

"Aw, and you were behaving so well," Grell pouted, back to normal as he stuffed the cloth into his jacket.

"While I do appreciate what you've done. I still have some work to do. So if you excuse me, I'll be getting back to it. I'll bring you something nice later on as a thank you." I attempted to get up, but that attempt went down the drain as Grell pushed me back down.

"No way! You need to rest while that awful burn heals." Grell snapped. "You're not getting any work done if you push yourself so hard. What are you doing anyway, Sebas-chan?"

"Retrieving something very precious," I said simply, successfully standing up only to lean against the tree as what I believe is called a dizzy spell flashed over me.

I didn't stay standing long though, I slid down the tree as my vision faded and I was forced to close my eyes at the pressure surrounding my head. I thought I heard Grell call out to me, but it was fuzzy and hard to tell. I looked up as my vision cleared up a bit, though everything was moving slowly and the pressure in my head had become worse. I could tell Grell was leaning over me, saying something rapidly but I couldn't understand him.

I tried to think, make my body obey me, but it was no use. I felt a darkness forming in the back of my mind. It was calling me towards it, but at the same time screaming for me to stay away. Even if I hadn't wanted too, I fell out of consciousness entirely. The last thing I was aware of was Grell screaming at me not to leave him or some other dramatic thing like that.

I wasn't about to die. I just needed some sleep and my body, that desperately wanted that sleep, was overriding my mind, which wanted to remain conscious and go retrieve Cerelia, to protect itself from overexertion and possibly death. It was a rather silly thing really, to not fear death yet to have a mechanism in your body that triggers when you're near it and out of immediate danger.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I stood, frozen to my spot as I watched a red-head with a chainsaw disappear into the trees with Sebastian. I didn't snap out of it until Ashe put a hand on my shoulder. Instantly remembering what had brought me out here and what I had seen, I slapped his hand away from my shoulder and stepped away from him as if he were a stranger.

"Cerel?" Ashe asked, shocked at my reaction.

"Why Ashe? Why were you trying to force out Sebastian's true form? You know a pure-blooded demon's true form can drive any man insane!" I didn't even get a close enough look to see what it was, what had scared me was the dark and suffocating aura that had surrounded Sebastian and how bright Ashe's cross had started to glow in response.

"You know why, Cerel. If a demon is suppressed by a cross for a long enough period of time…"

"…that demon will either become terribly ill or die." Dr. Hinklestein chuckled, stepping into the now empty hall.

I backed away from both of them, though mostly from Hinklestein. They both were smirking at the last part. It was as if they were pleased at the thought of having Sebastian's dead corpse. I'm sure Hinklestein was, but Ashe? Ashe was my long time protector. I owed him so much, and even thought of him as a bit of a mentor. Yeah, it was a bit strange to be taught to kill other people without questioning who they were or what kind of lives they had lived, but at least we all had a roof over our heads and no more scary, damp rooms or painful experiments.

"No, not him." I shook my head in denial. "If you leave any demon alone, please leave him."

"Why him Cerel? Don't tell me in the time you were at that manor you had grown fond of the demon." Ashe narrowed his eyes a bit in disapproval.

"No, it's not like that." I lied as smoothly as I could. "I just don't want you to hurt him. He's different from all the other demons you bring here. He's gentle and on a leash."

"On a leash?" Hinklestein questioned, looking to Ashe for answers.

"He's contracted? Then why would he come after you?" Ashe pressed.

"Probably because his master ordered him to. I'm not sure." I turned away from them, suddenly wishing I was back at the Phantomhive manor so I could disappear into the servant halls and go straight to my room.

"Cerel, I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Go enjoy the rest of the evening." Ashe said in a finalizing tone before dragging Hinklestein after him down the hall to what I supposed was his office.

I went back to my room, worried about Sebastian. He had smelled of blood, which was what brought me out of my room in the first place, and wasn't even strong enough to stretch his arm out far enough to reach my hand when he had been taken by the chainsaw wielding woman in red. I also didn't think it was possible for him, of all people, to be a demon.

Thoughts swam through my head and I caught myself thinking of the time I woke up in his room. It had been a rather plain room with a desk on the far side, right across from the bed against the wall. There was a nightstand against the bed with a lamp that had kitty decorations on it. Next to the lamp was a seemingly unused alarm clock and a pair of spectacles. The bed I was laying on was so soft and plush, decorated with pure black pillows and blanket. The only thing on the bed that wasn't black was the trim at the edges of the pillows and around the sheets which were a dark red. I hadn't wanted to get up; the entire room had smelled so much like Sebastian and something else. I now made the connection that the something else must have been his demonic scent, and that the reason I hadn't wanted to get up was my attachment to Sebastian.

I had read in a book once that people feel safe and are calmed by the scent of a male they care for or is the dominant one of the relationship. Like for babies. You cover the baby in a shirt worn by the father when they're scared and it usually helps them calm down.

I went to my bed and lay on my back, wondering if I should tell him my secret. Yes, I had a large secret that I was now aware of since regaining the last bit of my memories. I wondered if he'd be confused or scared. It was possible to scare a demon, of that I was sure. I had seen pure terror cross the eyes of the demon that had come to contract me all those years ago. It came across when she saw the angel and when she was about to die. I'll never forget the way our eyes met, beautiful golden against my, at the time, muddy brown. It was as if she was begging me to do anything to save her. I would have if I could've, but I couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me Sebastian? A demon isn't supposed to feel love. Right?" I wondered out loud.

I fell asleep and woke to Duchess pawing my face. She was glaring at me with her amber eyes ablaze. Shocked, I sat up and looked outside. It was dawn. I looked down at her and pushed her off my chest. She huffed and curled up again. I took down my hair and brushed through it before tying it up into a ponytail yet again. I searched for the red ribbon, but like the uniform that was supposed to be on my bed, it wasn't there. Instead I used the black and white ribbon I had worn the day before.

A knock at my door caused me to jump slightly. Duchess growled softly and lashed her tail. I cautiously approached the door and looked through the keyhole. It was easy to recognize Hinklestein's white lab coat. The stench was another hint. I opened the door and instantly stepped back, taking him in with cautious eyes.

"Precious, we need you," He said, for once extremely serious and sane looking.

"Alright," I closed the door and hid Duchess in my closet before running out.

I didn't notice Hinklestein had stayed behind in my room. Nor did I ask what they needed me for. I had never asked before, I don't think my being away and seeing Sebastian like that will make things any different. I appeared in the front room and saw my usual partner, Derek, waiting for me.

"What is it this time?" I asked, still not fully awake.

"We're just needed to go check the perimeter and make sure that demon's off the property," Derek explained.

"And if he is found?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I came down the stairs.

"Then we were told to either kill him or make sure he gets off," Derek said.

"We're not going to bring him in?" I asked, hiding the bit of hope I had that we wouldn't be bringing Sebastian back here.

"Nope, just to chase him off. It's strange though. Why would Hinklestein and Ashe give up a perfectly good pure blood demon? I mean, you sensed his power when Ashe had the cross to him. We could use that." Derek, as usual, was blunt. This was why I hated this quality. He spoke his mind without thinking about whether or not it'd hurt someone else.

"True," I had no choice but to agree. I knew Derek hadn't seen me try to get a slight grip on Sebastian's hand. Even I was wondering if it was still worth being near Sebastian. Did he really love me or was he just following Ciel's orders? Could a demon love? It was the second time I'd wondered that and I still didn't know the answer.

"Cerel," Derek waved a hand in my face. "Earth to Cerel!"

"Ah!" I jumped back in surprise, breaking from my thoughts. "Derek, you startled me. Don't do that."

"Don't go off into space. Let's go." He started toward the door, his usual ax on his back.

"Coming," I followed him out into the cold. "Wait, I thought we were on lockdown."

"We were, then we got attacked by that demon," Derek scanned the area, suddenly all business.

"Let's split up, you take the right side and I'll take the left," I offered as we exited the gates surrounding the building.

"Sure," Derek disappeared into the trees at our right.

I dashed into the trees to the left. Even though the gate surrounded the entire building, the actual property included the entire forest minus a few acres. I let my senses extend to their fullest. I was worried of what I either would or wouldn't find.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, I had covered half the woods on my side. I had stopped by a small stream to rest for a bit. The sun was now climbing the clear blue sky and all was peaceful. I had found nothing and while half of me was thrilled, the other was worried. I had no clue whether Sebastian was sick, dead or dying. Every horrible thought that could cross my mind was.

I stood and started out again. I hadn't gone even a half mile when I picked up something barely within my sense ranges. I continued forward to try to sense it more clearly, but it turned out to simply be Derek on his way back. I quickly finished the uneventful and slightly disappointing search before following Derek back.

-Sebastian's POV-

I hissed as my consciousness returned and I was painfully reminded of how sore my chest was. I was confused at something seemingly running through my hair so I opened my eyes to investigate what that something was. It's alarming to wake up to a stranger running their hand through your hair, but it's a completely different feeling of alarm, and horror, to wake up to Grell running his hand through your hair while you sleep off your injuries.

I swatted his hand away and shot the best glare I could at him. A shiver ran through me at the mere thought that he had watched me sleep all night. I could see by the color of the sky that it was dawn now.

"What a pity you're awake. You're awful cute when you're asleep Sebby." Grell purred, causing my stomach to twist painfully.

"It would be appreciated if you didn't mention such unnecessary things," I snapped, standing and stretching each limb carefully.

"Should you really be up already?" Grell fretted, suddenly on his feet.

I ignored him while I continued making sure every limb was working and responding correctly. The only injury that hadn't healed was the burn, but I knew that would take a while.

"While I appreciate what you've done, I must return to that manor," I started back to the black and white building, not even bothering to look back at the red-head.

"Hey! I'm coming with you," Grell ran up.

"No, you're not," I was starting to get annoyed.

"I can be of help. I promise!" Grell stood in front of me and stopped me. "I can get you back in without them noticing at thing!"

"Oh?" I asked, at least willing to hear him out.

"Exactly, you see, I have a death scheduled to happen in that manor," Grell smirked, showing off his shark teeth.

I didn't like that smirk, but if he really could get me in there without them finding me, then I supposed it would be too bad an idea. Besides, there was an order I had to carry out and if I couldn't carry out a simple order, what kind of butler would I be?

* * *

**Lunara: I'm back from the dead! Sort of…I'm so sorry for updating late and then posting a shortish chapter. This was my first finals week at this school and my mind was just fried. Well, I do hope you enjoyed! I had a tough time writing Grell. He's just difficult for me to write and I hope I did an at least OK job writing him. I actually wrote this chapter 4 different times with 4 different directions on which way it should go so there's another reason it took me a ridiculous amount of time to update. I hope I can update sooner.  
**

**Thanks to, tohru15**(**Eh bien** **Cerelia** **n'a pas sauvé** **Sebastian**, **mais** **au moins ****quelqu'un l'a fait**. **Pas vrai?** **En fait, je** **n'ai aucune idée de** **quand mon** **prochain chapitre** **sera mis à jour**. **Je suppose que** **chaque fois que** **je l'ai fini**. **Je vais essayer** **de mettre à jour** **plus tôt** **car** **finales sont** **fini et bien fini**.) **my only reviewer! **

**Questions for this since I really don't want to go look up the last questions...**

**1. Do you think demons dream when they sleep?**

**2. How did Grell get Sebastian and himself back into the manor?**


	11. Doctor

-Cerelia's POV-

I walked through the halls on break after lunch. I ended up cooking my own food since whatever they were calling a fish sandwich tasted more like rotten tomatoes with a hint of fish. I was about to give the fish to Duchess, but I couldn't find her in my room. It worried me so much. I started to look for her, but no luck. I hope she just went back to the Phantomhive Manor to be with Sebastian. If that was where he was…

"Cerel, what'cha doing out here?" Derek called, running.

"Oh, nothing really." I liked Derek. He was always so sweet, blunt, but sweet. "I was just looking for something I might have dropped."

"Ah, I see. Hey, Rosa's been complaining of smelling something strange coming from the chimney smoke things. I swear that girl has the nose of a…what's something with a really good nose?" Derek looked to me.

"A bloodhound? Or an albatross." I offered, chuckling at how easily he gets off subject when he's not working.

"Right! A bloodhound. She has the nose of a…wait…hey!" He growled playfully at me and took a friendly swipe.

"It's not my fault you can't stay on subject," I smirked, dodging easily. "I'll go see what Rosa's complaining about."

I left him in the hallway to head back towards where I could sense Rosa. It wasn't that hard to find her. She was about two years younger than me with bright red hair, the main reason we call her Rosa. Her eyes were an almost black brown color and her personality matched her hair.

"Rosa, what are you doing?" I asked when I saw her undoing one of the grates that was blocking the small fireplace meant to keep the hall warm in the winter.

"I can smell something strange up there, but I can't tell what," She complained her eyes narrow.

"Let me take a whiff," I knew my sense of smell wasn't anything close to hers, but I was always trusted when it came to sensing "strange" things.

She stepped aside and I leaned over the ducts, gently inhaling to avoid getting soot and dust mixed in with the unknown scent. She was right, there was something in there, but it didn't match a scent I could remember. My first guess though, would actually be Duchess but there was too much dust and soot to tell. I also sensed something up there, though I wouldn't tell them I sensed anything until I knew for sure what I was sensing. It could be one of the patrols on the roof for all I knew.

"Rosa, I actually can't remember this scent. I think it'll pass. It's probably left over from last night's struggle." I reassured as I put the vent back on.

"If you say so, but if it doesn't get stale soon, I'm going up there," She huffed, still agitated as she turned to leave.

"Don't coming running to me when you're covered in soot and can't get it out of your clothes," I called to her.

I went back to my room to search for Duchess again, just in case I missed her. I didn't leave the window or door open last night so she couldn't have gotten out through there. Also, I could have sworn I left her in the closet. She was nowhere to be found.

I went back to the halls momentarily before the loud bell sounded throughout the entire building. I sighed and returned to my room, taking off my clothes and replacing them with exercise shorts and a long-sleeved exercise shirt. I made sure to brush back all of my hair into a tighter ponytail before rolling it into a bun. I slipped on tennis shoes before heading down towards the arena.

It was just a large room down in the basement that we used as a training facility. It was also what we used to get ready before our nightly assignments. I quickly ran up to Derek who was also wearing shorts. We would wear long pants, or I should say, we did wear long pants, but they got torn up so we just took what was left and sowed it back up to make shorts. At least they were a decent length. No one here understood the current statement about women not being able to show their legs because it was immodest. We all considered each other siblings, so it was alright. When in public we did follow their outrageous dress codes, minus the corsets of course.

"Alright, everyone, today we're sparing! Please partner up with someone of your age group and division!" Ashe announced from the top. "Get a move on!"

Naturally, I paired with Derek. He and I already knew each others fighting styles, but that didn't give us much of an advantage. Especially when it came to hand-to-hand combat like it was going to be for this fight. We both preferred to have our weapons, but without a back-up plan in case those were taken, we'd be dead by now.

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my brow with a towel and turned to Derek. We were both worn out and had a few small bruises forming from where our strikes had made their mark on the other. It was hard getting back into something this active after spending so many days cleaning a manor. We both smiled tiredly before heading back up the steps. I went straight to my room and into the bathroom without paying attention to much.

I ran a nice warm bath for myself to help with my already aching muscles and undressed. I entered slowly, enjoying the heat against my skin and the fragrance from the soap I had used. It was heavenly. There were just enough bubbles to make it impossible to see underneath the water. The parts of my hair that were in the water flowed gently around me while my arms rested gently over my stomach.

"I wonder where Duchess wandered off to…" I wondered to myself.

After I was done I slipped into my uniform of black and white again before going to my bed and lying on my back. I scowled at the outfit I was wearing. I missed the black uniform I had worn on the night I went to the Phantomhives, but sadly enough, that was somewhere in that manor. I'd bet more than I owned that Sebastian had washed it and put it somewhere in hiding along with all my other weaponry that I had brought. I had nothing to do. I would go look for Duchess, but I didn't want anyone to catch me searching for her. We weren't allowed to have pets here for some unknown reason.

"Well…maybe if I'm careful no one will notice I'm looking for her," I pondered, sitting up.

Against my better judgment, I stood and left my room. I started searching the entire building carefully, making sure to make it look like I was just walking around if anyone passed by or was in the same hall. Soon I passed the cursed scientist's open door. I looked in cautiously. This room was never left open. The scents inside were absolutely horrible and would often give most a headache. I entered slowly, eyes darting around. I jumped in surprise a small meow from an animal trap on the table.

"Duchess!" I instantly went to the cat and opened the cage. "What are you doing here?"

As soon as she was free, she skirted to the top of the fireplace in the room. I was about to go get her when something fell down the fireplace and burst through the grate, landing directly on top of me. Needless to say, I fell onto my back while somehow avoiding hitting the table or any other objects in the room. Something else followed the first and ended up landing on top of the first which in turn, had landed on me.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

Honestly, I was deeply regretting accepting Grell's offer to help me get back in here. My once white gloves and undershirt were now black with soot and we had to avoid areas where they had their fires lit unless we wanted to be roasted alive. I would survive, but the smell of burning flesh was absolutely horrid. While I found the ducts we were in rather creative and extremely helpful in connecting multiple chimneys to one singular chimney stock, they were not the greatest things to use as means of getting around this manor.

As if to make matters worse, I hadn't seen the hole that would lead to who knows which room and was now falling, head first, down the chimney. I fell through a grate and landed on something rather soft. Before I could get up however, Grell, who had followed me for some unknown reason, fell on top of me. Whatever we landed on gave a small 'oof' at Grell's arrival.

I blinked and looked under me only to roll off rather quickly, dragging Grell with me. I could barely recognize the person we had landed on. Her eyes were now a more crimson color though the deep brown was still there, hair that was one always in a bun of some sort was now in a high ponytail, and her outfit gave way to many questions. Why was it black on one half, white on the other? What was will all the buckles? Why was she in pants? This era was rather firm about how their women couldn't wear pants. Yet here she was, glaring at Grell and me.

"Who are you and why were in the chimney?" She bit, obviously not recognizing Grell or myself through the soot that stubbornly clung to us. I couldn't expect her to remember Grell at all considering she probably only got a glimpse of him when he decided to play hero.

"Grell Sutcliff, grim reaper to die for and this is my lovely fiancé, Sebastian Michaelis" Grell purred, striking a pose.

I instantly punched Grell as hard as I could without throwing him into something, my annoyance clear. The look on Cerelia's face, however, was absolutely priceless. She seemed to be shocked and worried at the same time.

"S-Sebastian's…what?" She blurted, cold glare and composure gone.

"Forgive me; he's got quite a few screws loose in his mind. I'm not engaged to anyone, especially not him." I growled, glaring at the reaper.

"S-Sebastian?! What happened to you? Why were you in the vents and most importantly why are you here?" Cerelia asked, eyes darting to the door as she now seemed worried and on edge.

"I came to bring you back to the Phantomhive manor on orders from my master," I explained simply. This, however, earned me a slap across the face.

I had expected it to sting like a normal slap from a human, but no. This stung as though I had just been punched by another of my kind. I made note that the hand she used was on the black side of her "outfit". I rubbed my cheek slightly and turned back to her, holding back the questions I wanted to ask.

"Precious, what ever are you doing in here?" a familiar voice asked, entering the room. Once his eyes landed on Grell and I, they widened by quite a bit.

"Dr. Hinklestein…I was just looking for something I thought I lost," Cerelia's eyes were instantly cold again causing me to wonder why she put up with him.

"And what would that be? Certainly not these two here." Hinklestein asked, walking over to a table with an empty trap. "Or perhaps…you were looking for the cat?"

The cat? Did he mean Duchess? I saw her sitting on the fireplace, cleaning a paw, out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at her and watched as she came up to Cerelia and in turn, be picked up by the girl. It wasn't long before I noticed the live-animal trap on the table. How dare he hold such a creature in a cage? It was appalling. As if the things in this room weren't enough to make anyone sick. I certainly had had enough of this man. I flicked out a knife and threw it, well-aimed at the Dr's head.

Something threw it off course, a draft maybe? Either way, it missed and sprouted in his shoulder instead. No matter, at least he was wounded now. Judging by where on the shoulder it landed, he would still live. What an unfortunate turn of events. Even his cry of pain and surprise was rather lacking.

"Sebastian," Cerelia hissed, worry glinting across her eyes.

"So you're back already, demon?" Ashe smirked, stepping in.

His aura was different. His scent was different as well. I suppose no one in this manor was human other than Hinklestein. What exactly was Ashe though? He wasn't a demon or an angel.

"You see, I still have my orders to carry out and what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even follow a simple order?" I asked, smirking.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

A million things were running through my head at once. Sebastian just attacked Hinklestein. Ashe knew about Duchess AND Sebastian. How was I going to get Sebastian out of this? Was there a way out? Another thing was, why did Ashe interfere with Sebastian's knife? He knew I would have been forced to block it anyway and it wouldn't have even harmed the idiotic Dr. So, why do it himself?

Duchess squirmed in my arms, wanting down. How could I let her down? The moment I did she'd be in danger too. Unfortunately, Duchess had other plans as she broke free and streaked across the room, attacking Hinklestein. I could only stare in surprise as the small feline raked her front claws across his face while her back gripped his wounded shoulder. Her eyes were narrow and a growl rumbled through her chest as she bared her fangs, preparing to bite down on him.

Ashe was first to act, grabbing Duchess by the scruff and pulling her away. I was about to dart forward to get her, but Ashe's sharp gaze held me back. Sebastian's eyes were narrowed, though I could tell he was taking in the situation seriously, obviously not wanting any harm to come to the feline.

"Cerelia, this cat isn't a cat. You do know that, right?" Ashe asked, dropping Duchess to the floor.

"What are you talking about? Duchess is a cat, are you blind?" I asked, confused.

"He's actually quite right," Duchess purred, her voice soft and smooth as she padded up to Sebastian.

I could tell Sebastian was just as shocked to hear the cat actually talk. Talking cats?! Will I ever be able to find something that was normal and not supernatural in any way? I supposed not. Even if I wanted to, the most normal thing I'd ever gotten close to recently was Ciel and even he was mixed in with the supernaturals. Sebastian knelt and pet the cat, no doubt rewarding her for attacking Hinklestein. He stood again, returning his gaze to Ashe.

"D-Duchess? You can talk?" I asked.

"No, Ashe just does a brilliant impression of a female and I'm simple moving my lips like a ventriloquist puppet." Duchess said sarcastically, her eyes showing amusement. "Of course I can talk."

"She's a shape-shifter," Hinklestein smirked from where he stood, clutching his injured shoulder.

A shape-shifter? I had read about them once in a book. They most commonly took the form of powerful animals to keep themselves protected. It was rare for one to be founding a vulnerable state like a cat. While I love cats, when it comes to defense they're more likely to scratch out a couple chunks of flesh before you're able to get rid of them. I had seen the few felines that actually do quite a bit of damage, but it was rare.

Duchess turned and hissed at Hinklestein. Her ears were flat against her head and her tail lashed furiously. I didn't like him either, but Ashe's orders were absolute. I wasn't allowed to lay a harmful finger on him unless I wanted to be ripped to pieces myself. It was a common promise that never went unbroken. No one would ever forget what happened to Albert.

"Sebastian, Cerel, please step back just a bit ok?" Duchess asked, all too sweetly as her tail flicked.

I obeyed, dragging Sebastian back with me. His expression hadn't changed, though something told me he was just waiting for the right moment. A bright light tore through my thoughts and blinded me momentarily.

When I was able to see again, there was a tall woman standing in front of Sebastian and I. She had long ebony hair that reached past her waist with cat ears and a long tail that seemed to have a hole cut out for it from a plain black dress that pooled past her ankles a bit. I was shocked and from what I could tell, so was everyone else.

"Ah, what a specimen you are." Hinklestein smirked. "Never though I'd meet one of you in my life time."

"Um, Bassy, care to explain why there's a shapeshifter here?" Grell asked, making his presence known again.

"Had I known what she was before I would have an explanation, but I do not this time," Sebastian sighed.

"Cerel, please come over here. I don't want you getting hurt." Ashe said, looking to me.

As soon as my eyes met him, I sensed his human aura dissipate. I blinked in surprise, not expecting it at all. Ashe was human…he was supposed to be. What was he?!

"A-Ashe…" I gasped, stepping back.

I suppose Sebastian took the action as something else since both he and Duchess growled at Ashe in warning. Ashe simply smiled at me and offered his hand.

"Cerel, come here. I don't want to hurt you." He sounded genuinely concerned for me, but if he was worried I'd get hurt then that meant that Sebastian and Duchess were in harms way as well.

"Not if you're going to hurt these two," I said, shaking my head and standing in front of Sebastian since Duchess was too close to his arm. I'd be pulled in if I stood by her let alone in front of her.

"Hey!" Grell complained.

I sighed, "Alright, if you're going to hurt these three."

"Precious, what's so special about these three?" Hinklestein asked, looking upset and in pain.

I was about to retort when a hand snatched my wrist and pulled me forward into a tight embrace. I gasped and looked up to see Derek glaring at Sebastian. I could feel the tension in the room rise to the point I felt like I was being suffocated.

"Cerel, are you alright?" Derek asked, worried.

"I was just fine!" I hissed, pulling away from him and punching him across the face.

"Good job retrieving my precious," Hinklestein praised, though I doubted anyone in the room paid attention to him at all.

"Ow! Cerel, watch it! What's got your feathers in a bunch?" He groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"Feathers?" everyone except Hinklestein, Derek and Ashe asked in confusion.

"I really hate you right now," I huffed.

I could feel the questioning stare from Sebastian. I swear, he's worse than a cat when it come to being curious, though he does a good job of hiding it. When I turned around, he looked the same as always.

"Says the girl to the guy who just saved her from being held hostage by a savage demon," Derek huffed.

"Derek-"

A gurgled choke, brought all our attention to Hinklestein who was staring in shock at Sebastian. I noticed the silver knife that had embedded itself into his neck, causing red blood to seep from the wound slowly. Ashe gasped in shock and narrowed his eyes dangerously at Sebastian.

Instantly, Sebastian was thrown back by an unseen force and hit the wall behind him, breaking a large cylinder that had some green liquid in it that was apparently keeping a body inside it as well. I darted to him before Derek could stop me and kicked the body off him and kneeling. He coughed a bit, spitting out some of the stuff that had gone down his throat and looked rather disgusted as he sat up.

I looked across the room and saw Hinklestein sink to the floor, gasping out something none of us could understand before becoming still. His eyes stared blankly at nothing at all. Time didn't affect me for a moment. The very man I hated was now dead. His body lying on the floor limply as the last of his blood left the wound on his throat. I hadn't even seen Sebastian throw the knife that was stuck perfectly in his neck.

No one moved for a moment. It was as if we were all frozen. Some in shock, others just waiting for the ones in shock to make some sort of move. Then, as if someone had dropped their arm in a signal, everything went into chaos. Sebastian and Ashe were fighting each other and Duchess was taking on Derek. Grell had pulled out a chainsaw and was standing next to Hinklestein, smirking and watching some sort of film that came from Hinklestein's neck.

Ashe's eyes locked with mine as he fought to keep a knife from entering his side, and he mouthed, "_Purus__ sicut nix tamen contaminato quasi noctem. Revelare teipsum, daemonicis angelum custodem_!" Whatever he said, caused something inside me to wake up. It took me a second to realize what it was before I knelt, gripping my chest. Sebastian called out to me, but I couldn't hear him clearly enough to understand him quite clearly.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I let out an audible gasp of shock at the sight before me. Cerelia stood up from her kneeling position, as large wings appeared on her back. One was a soft white that was pure as the freshly fallen snow, while the other, in contrast, was a velvety black that seemed to pull you in and suffocate you at the same time. Her nails were jet black, yet were soft and harmless looking. Atop her head were horns much like mine, only hers seemed to hold up the halo on her head. When she opened her eyes, I finally understood the reason for her outfits color. On the white side, her eye was an angelic purple and on the black side, it was a demonic swirl with cat-slitted pupils. Her hair now gracefully fell to her waist and curled a bit at the ends, but not by much. After she blinked, the horns and halo disappeared, though the wings and eye color remained the same.

What was it Ashe had mouthed to her? It was in Latin...I think he meant to say 'Pure as the snow yet tainted as night. Reveal yourself, demonic guardian angel." It certainly fit. Everyone in the room had frozen in shock at what had happened. Cerelia's eyes locked with mine before she turned away, head bowed as if she were upset.

"I never wanted you to see me like this, but I suppose this was inevitable. Especially with Ashe in danger like that." She sighed, looking back to me as her eyes reverted to normal.

"Cerel, are you alright?" Derek asked her, untangling himself from Duchess's grasp.

"Of course I'm alright, no thanks to you or Ashe," She glared at him.

"So good to see you as you truly are again, my dear," Ashe spoke up finally, pushing me off him and walking up to Cerelia.

My mind was still attempting to wrap around what had just happened. Cerelia's scent was still the same, but now I could sense the demonic and angelic pressure from her which was rather confusing. Was she both at the same time or were both simply inhabiting the separate sections of her body? What was with Ashe? He seemed to have complete control over all the people in this place. Also, how did saying a simple spell awaken the hidden powers in Cerelia? That made no sense whatsoever. Was it just waiting to be released or was the spell said as she was bound to both the demon and the angel? This place is so messed up... The sharp sound of hand meeting flesh brought me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see Ashe's face turned sideways and a bright, red hand-print appearing on his cheek. Her eyes were completely demonic and the glare she had made me wonder if fleeing would be a good idea at the moment.

"How dare you suggest a thing! I don't care if you suspend me and lock me away. I refuse." Cerel growled, furious.

"Cerel!" Derek jumped to her and pulled her away just as Ashe almost struck her with a shard of glass that had skidded across the floor when I fell into whatever that tube was holding the body of a seriously deformed thing. It hadn't even classified as any being I knew.

"How dare I? My my Cerel, you've gotten quite defiant." Ashe spoke, his voice holding no venom or anger. "All over a petty demon."

"Ashe, w-what are you?" Derek asked, putting himself between Cerel and the man.

Honestly, hasn't this boy ever seen an elemental? From what I could tell, Ashe was a Aerokinesis, a controller of wind. It made sense, though from his name I would have assumed Pyrokinesis, fire.

"He's an Aerokinesis." I spoke up, sharing my thoughts. "A controller of wind. A type of elemental, if that makes more sense to you."

"Oh? Took you much longer to figure this out than I had originally assumed, demon." Ashe sighed. "Really, how dull are your senses?"

"You masked your scent well as a human, though you thwarting my first knife and throwing me into a tube was enough to give me my answers." I said simply, ignoring his jab at my senses.

"Ashe, you lied to me?" Cerel asked as she stepped away from Derek. "Why?"

"I needed you to trust me. You were little and scared of supernaturals." Ashe answered. "Besides, I needed you wrapped around my finger, completely trusting in me. As if I were your father. That way, if you ever saw him again, you'd believe me over him."

"My father was murdered, no one can replace him," She retorted.

"No, he's very much alive. The only ones dead are your dear mother and little brother." Ashe chuckled.

Derek tensed and looked around quickly. What was he thinking? Why would this information be so troublesome for him?

"Cerel, we need to leave. Now." Derek hissed to her, apparently plotting escape routes.

"Derek, what do you mean?" Cerel looked about as confused as everyone else in the room.

"No time to explain. I'll tell you when we're clear." He said before looking to me. "Hey, demon,"

"My name is Sebastian, not demon," I growled, sick of being called a demon.

"Alright, Sebastian, think you can get Cerel out of here without hurting anyone or getting her hurt?" He asked, smirking.

"How can I trust you? You just took all the fun out of it." I wasn't too happy with him, besides he sounded absolutely insane.

"Because, I'm the one who actually understands what's going on and I care about her just as much as you do." Derek said, meeting me glare. "Come on, I'm trusting you with the life of my dearest friend."

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you," I hissed.

"Wait, you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here with Cerel?" Ashe spat from where he stood. "Not a chance."

I ignored him and grabbed a very confused Cerelia, tucking one arm under her knees, the other around her shoulders and wings before running to the window. I took one look over my shoulder to signal Grell and Duchess before kicking it open and jumping out. I landed in the front lawn softly, closely followed by Duchess and Grell. I could hear the sounds of fighting and arguing from the window that we just jumped down from. When I stood up straight, I was met with a gun at the side of my head.

"Drop Cerel," A dark male voice commanded.

I smiled at him, gaining a wonderful look of horror from him before I sprinted away, dodging bullets as they rained down from multiple vantage points. Duchess was sprinting close to me, having reverted back to a cat while Grell had simply vanished. Wherever he went, at least he wasn't around to bother me anymore. Cerelia was throwing random protests to me as I completely ignored them. By the time I made it to the gate, Derek had caught up.

"I'm surprised. You haven't killed anyone. I must say, quite impressive." He remarked as I jumped over the fence as easily as if it were a small hurdle.

"I already have a soul contracted to me, why would I want any of those petty things? Besides, they've been tampered with." I hissed, eyes narrow as I heard many following us and giving chase.

I was really regretting accepting to not hurt anyone. With them tailing us the way they were, it was hard not to turn and skewer a few to warn them off or drop a tree on one or two of them.

"You know, you can put me down now," Cerelia complained, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled and continued. Derek would turn every so often to see how many were still following. Such persistent little fools. I wasn't even running with my full stride yet, but I kept my pace steady. I had to make sure they were keeping up. By the time they all finally gave up and returned to their home, we were almost to London. I slowed to a stop and waited for the other two before setting down Cerelia who didn't waste time in slapping both Derek and I.

"Honestly, I could've run myself! I have legs if you both couldn't tell." She growled, furious. "Now I want answers from both of you. Sebastian, you first. Why were you even there to begin with?!"

"A direct order from Ciel. He wanted you back. You see, when you declared the contract between you and him dissolved, you failed to actually void the document thus your contract is still in full effect." I shrugged.

"Ok...so you were idiot enough to follow me there and try to break me out, twice only succeeding the second time around because you had a Grim Reaper helping you and Derek to distract Ashe and give you a head start?"

"I only used the reaper to get me inside and if you couldn't tell by how we landed in the front lawn already being threatened by a few gunmen, not to mention the ones in the trees, Derek did nothing to give any sort of a head start. He simply made it easier for me to grab you and leave." I corrected.

"Whatever, alright, Derek, you're up?" She groaned before turning to him. "Why would you so suddenly turn against Ashe like that? You've already said how much you hate demons."

"Actually, Cerel, I've never been on Ashe's side. I've been undercover this entire time." Derek laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I'm only telling you now because you've regained all of your memories including the ones from before the experiments."

"Wait...you've been undercover? So...you...I..." She looked overwhelmed now, I stepped forward to offer support but she slapped my hand away. "No, I'm still mad at you."

"Exactly. I didn't survive the first rounds of Dr. Hinklestein's experiments. I wasn't even a test subject." Derek admitted. "I was sent to keep you safe."

"By who?" Cerelia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"By your father," Derek answered calmly.

* * *

**Lunara: (EDIT) By the way, I've changed the ending to this chapter! I didn't like how it had ended and decided to change it around a bit. Now that I'm actually happy with how this one ended, I give you the actual ending of Chapter 11! ^^; Sorry for the confusion, I'll get to work on Chapter 12 immediately! ;D See you all soon~ **

**Lunara: I know I said this last time, but I'm really sorry about the late update. Life got really crazy and I had the attention span of a goldfish. Anyway, here you are! I'm not sure if the Latin was translated correctly, but all I've got is Google Translate so I apologize for any mistakes. (Does anyone know how to speak Latin?) **

**Thanks to, tohru15(****Je suis content que**** vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre. ^^)****, Paxloria(****this wasn't exactly soon, I'm really sorry. She didn't because of fear of what Ashe would do, especially after Albert who will be explained later and because Ashe gave specific orders to not lay a finger on him. Duchess's reasons will be explained later as well. Why yes, Dr. Hinklestein did take her. Love how your review was mostly concerned about Duchess ;) ) and madmaddy11(Cool and, well that's too bad for you then) **

**Hope you all enjoyed~ **

**My answers to last time's questions: **

** I think they dream.**

**2. Sort of explained that in here, but I'll give you a bit more detail here. Grell basically got them both on the roof and they jumped down a chimney that lead to the ducts instead of the bottom of a fireplace. I'm aware they didn't have these kinds of things in the Victorian Era, but let's just pretend. Ok? **

**This Chapter's Questions: **

**1. What do you think of Cerelia's "True Form"? **

**2. Do you think Hinklestein deserved how pathetic his death turned out to be or do you think he should have gotten a more 'epic' death? **


	12. A Small Break

**Lunara: Hey everyone! Before you read this please re-read the end part of chapter 11! I wasn't happy with the ending of that one so I changed! If you read this before that then you'll be absolutely lost and I really don't want to get yelled at. Thank you! Now please, enjoy~**

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

"_By your father,"_

Derek's words echoed in my head. My father? He was supposed to be dead, killed by the men who kidnapped me and sold me off. It was all so much to take in. Ashe, my supposed savior, turning out to be the villain, Derek, my best friend, had always known my dad was alive and never said a thing, and Sebastian, the man I thought was going to be the only normal thing in my life, was a demon. I leaned against a tree to let all of this sink in.

"We can't stay here." Derek said, his attention on Sebastian. "Do you have anywhere we can hide out until we have a plan against Ashe? Knowing him, he'll come and try to take Cerelia back. She was his best assassin and he needs her to keep the money that supports that place coming in."

"I don't have a place for you, but I'm taking Cerelia home," Sebastian said coldly, his eyes narrow.

"Sebastian, let him come with us. Please, Derek was my best friend in there." I begged, going to him and taking his hand.

"Wait, what do you mean 'was'?" Derek asked, but I ignored him for now.

Sebastian sighed, looking to me as if silently asking if he really had to accept.

"Fine…" He finally said, turning towards the Phantomhive Manor. "Hurry up, the young master will be getting worried by now."

"Uh, Sebastian, as much as I'm sure we'd all love to go wherever you're taking us right now…we have a tiny problem." Derek piped up. "What are you going to do about Cerelia?"

I groaned and focused, feeling the wings click back into my back, disappearing from sight. Once I felt absolutely human I opened my eyes and looked back at Derek innocently.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all you show off," Derek huffed, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian shook his head, apparently still trying to get his mind to function properly after today's events, and continued on. In all of this, I had forgotten to ask how he was holding up. I mean, the day before he was nearly killed by everyone and then burned by Ashe, and then today he fell through a chimney and was fighting again. I didn't even see if Ashe had landed any blows.

Duchess meowed up at me. I knelt down and let her climb up onto my shoulders, lying around them like a scarf. I chuckled and scratched her ears a bit. She purred tiredly. The poor thing looked absolutely exhausted.

By the time we all got back to the manor, it was bright and early in the morning. Where had yesterday gone? We had made our escape from the base just as the sun was beginning to set. Had we really walked all night? Wait a minute, why did we even walk?!

"Welcome back Mr. Sebastian, Ms. Cerelia!" The three servants greeted us as we entered the gates.

"Who is our guest?" Mei-Rin asked in wonder.

"I'll explain it all to you later. Where is the young master?" Sebastian asked, as formal as ever.

"He's still asleep at the moment. He's to be awakened in 1 hour." Tanaka informed, walking up at a normal person's height. Looking…normal.

I was stunned. Since when did Tanaka look like this?! He was usually the cute little man you find in random corners of the manor drinking tea. I was broken out of my status of being stunned by Sebastian taking my wrist and dragging me into the manor. Duchess jumped off my shoulders and skirted outside before the door was shut.

I followed him, ignoring the three servants as they asked question after question. Most were over Derek, others varied from my clothes to injuries and back again. Sebastian stopped at the door to his room and turned on Derek.

"You are to follow Tanaka and stay in the room he gives you until I come to get you. I only brought you here so you'd know how to get to this place if you needed myself or Cerelia," Sebastian instructed.

"Follow me, sir," Tanaka said, bowing slightly before walking to the exit.

"Wait, why should I trust you alone with her?" Derek growled.

"Same reason you trusted me not to kill everyone back there," He retorted.

He waited until Derek and the other three were out of sight before opening his door and pulling me in, closing it tightly. I didn't even get a chance to speak before he had me in a tight hug. Startled for a moment, I just stood there until my mind caught up and I gripped him back.

"I'm still mad at you…" I mumbled, burying my face in his chest.

"I know." He whispered. "Though I think I have the right to say I'm more upset at you than you are at me."

"Why?" I asked, pulling away and going to sit on the corner of his bed. He looked away from me and leaned against the wall with a slight frown on his face. "Sebastian Michaelis, were you worried about me?"

"And if I say I was?" He asked, looking up, confirming what I had just said.

"Then I guess you are madder at me than I am at you." I shrugged. "Umm, do you have a spare uniform I can borrow?"

"Of course, Miss Nina was kind enough to make you 4 sets of each since she's aware of how quickly this staff usually goes through uniforms due to rather unexpected causes," He responded, chuckling a bit as I shivered at the name of that tailor.

Sebastian left and came back quickly, holding my red uniform with the black apron. He let me change in the bathroom connected to his room. Why was he so lucky? When I came out he was in a fresh uniform and looked ready to complete the day. I, on the other hand, was exhausted from staying up all night and wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" He offered. "I'll come wake you up before lunch. Alright?"

"Ok," I yawned, stretching.

"You may sleep in here to avoid anyone finding you if you like," He said before coming up and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks," I smiled tiredly as the prospect of sleep made me even drowsier.

I waited until he had left before curling up on his bed, as close to the wall as I could get in a cocoon of his blankets. Sleep didn't wait long to wrap its arms around me and I willingly fell into them. Happy to get some sleep.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

Ciel didn't even mention anything about the order he had sent me to complete. I had hoped he had forgotten about it until I was called to his study and he ordered me to sit down.

"Sebastian, explain everything that happened. You've returned later than expected." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of course…" I went through the long details of explaining to him everything that had gone on. After I was finished, he sat back thinking carefully about what I had just said.

"Would you say Cerelia poses a threat against us now that she's remembered everything along with her allegiance to this man, Ashe?" My young master asked, looking at me with his only visible eyes.

"Not at all," I answered.

"You're not just saying this because of your current relationship with her?" He asked, eye narrowing suspiciously.

"No, my lord," I answered again, sighing mentally.

"Alright then, she stays. As for this Derek fellow, I don't trust him yet. Keep him under close surveillance until we deem him safe." He said, turning around. "You're dismissed, though before you go, I'd like something sweet with my lunch today."

"Certainly, my lord," I said, standing and bowing before leaving.

I looked to Tanaka and nodded as I passed him in the hall. As expected, the old man had been sitting outside the door of the room he had placed Derek in, keeping an eye on the boy. I got to the kitchen and completed lunch, also seeing that it was served and cleaned up before returning to my room and knocking. Not hearing any movement inside, I opened the door and stepped in. I had suspected Cerelia would stay in here instead of return to the room she shared with Mei-Rin.

I couldn't help but smile at the bundle of blankets against the wall. I walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. As soon as I reached out to place a hand on the lump, it sprang to life. Arms wrapped around my neck and drug me down into the blankets.

"You said you'd wake me before lunch, not afterwards," Cerelia complained, her forehead just centimeters from my own as she looked up at me.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to wake you yet," I chuckled, waiting for her to release me.

"I will, but only if you promise not to lie to me ever again," She said, though her expression was light, her voice held absolute seriousness.

"Alright." I smirked, leaning down so I was whispering in her ear. "I promise not to lie to you, even if it's something as simple as when I'm going to wake you up."

She smiled and smacked me away gently. I lay next to her on my back, a soft smile on my face as she got up and sat on my stomach.

"You're not going to let me leave the premises for awhile, are you?" She sighed, looking out the window.

"Not if I can avoid it though I will try to stop you if you attempt to leave without saying anything about where you're going," I followed her gaze as I spoke.

"Figured as much," She got off me and went to go sit at the edge of the bed.

I watched her reach up to her neck and then stop half way, as if remembering something before putting her hand back down. I sat up and reached into my pocket, pleased to find what I was looking for wasn't broken at all. I hugged her from behind and as I pulled away, clasped the necklace around her neck.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I felt awful for losing the necklace Sebastian had given me even if it had been taken while I was unconscious. As if sensing this, he hugged me. I leaned back into him. When he pulled away, I heard a small click and looked down.

"Sebastian," I turned around, tears forming at the corners of my eyes as I tackled him onto the bed in a hug. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh, I have my ways." He purred from under me, lifting me up as he stood up. "We should be going, there's much to do before dinner preparations must begin."

I let him put me down before following him out of his room. My sleep somehow hadn't wrinkled my uniform, for that I was thankful, but my hair on the other hand wasn't as lucky. I ran a hand through it to get majority of the tangles out, but how would I help out if I didn't tie it back? It would be absolutely unacceptable if my hair accidentally got into anything it wasn't supposed to.

"Looking for something?" Sebastian asked, holding up a ribbon. This one was pure black and long enough to hold my hair and then trail down to my elbows.

"Thanks," I smiled softly, accepting the ribbon and tying my hair back. I swear he's learned to read minds or something to that effect.

"Anyth-" He started.

A large explosion caused both of us to flinch and sprint to the kitchen. I brought my hand to my forehead while Sebastian almost visibly twitched. The kitchen was black and completely wrecked. Somehow unharmed, Bard stood up; coughing out the smoke he had inhaled.

"Bardroy, how many times do I have to tell you that dynamite isn't a cooking utensil?" Sebastian asked, rather annoyed.

"Well…the meat was taking so long to prepare and cook…figured it'd go by faster." Bard mumbled.

"Please leave while I clean this up. Cerelia, could you go get the mop?" Sebastian sighed, stepping into the kitchen and pulling on his gloves a bit tighter.

"Yes sir," Bard sounded off, leaving quickly.

"Of course," I nodded, going to the closet we kept the cleaning utensils in and returning with the mop and bucket.

Of course, the kitchen was spotless when I entered. Shaking my head, I mopped anyway. I figured he had purposefully left some dirt and ash for me to clean. After that was finished I turned my back for one second, just one and when I looked back at the counter, the entire dinner that had just perished was saved and in the middle of being prepared.

"Show off," I muttered, going to put the mop and bucket away.

All I heard in response was a soft chuckle. After preparations for dinner were completed I was sent to go find Derek, Elizabeth, Madam Red and Ciel to call them to eat. I went to find Derek first. I knocked on his door. When he answered, he instantly tackled me.

"Cerel!" He beamed.

"Derek!" I complained, chuckling as I pushed him away. "You can call me Cerelia you know."

"I know, I know, but it's still so natural to call you Cerel." He complained. "Wait, will that demon let me out? He said I wasn't supposed to leave unless he came to get me."

"That demon has a name and you can't call him that in front of everyone else. They all think Sebastian's human same with me and they'll think the same of you too." I stated. "Besides, he sent me to bring you to come eat dinner."

"Alright then, but how do I get to the dining hall?" Derek asked, of course his main concern was about food.

"Just follow your nose," I taunted leaving down the hall to where I remembered Lizzie and Madame Red to be.

I went to Lizzie first. She tackled me on sight and refused to let go until I told her that dinner was ready and that she should hurry before she was late. With that, I went to Madam Red. She too pulled me into a deathly hug.

"Oh little Anna, you're back," She said once she finally put me down.

"I am. Dinner's ready in the dining hall." I responded.

Now that I remembered her, I didn't feel as distant from her as I was before. I watched her nod and head down the hall before heading to Ciel's study. I was nervous. Sebastian never sent me to go retrieve Ciel for dinner. I calmed my nerves before knocking twice and entering like I had seen Sebastian do so many times before.

"Ah, Cerelia, welcome back," Ciel smiled to me, though I could tell the smile wasn't his true one. It was more of a formality.

"Glad to be back, sir. Dinner's ready." I responded.

"I see. I'll be down shortly." His eyes returned to his papers as he gave me a dismissive wave of his hand. "You may go."

I bowed and left, closing the door behind me silently. As I returned to Sebastian in the kitchen I felt light as a feather. It was nice to be back and at least have a partially normal evening. All thoughts of Ashe and the others were gone. I was still concerned about what Derek had said though. It meant I was the only survivor of the first round of experiments. All the others that had escaped with me were part of the second round. Also, he was supposedly sent by my father who was supposed to be dead.

All these thoughts filed themselves elsewhere as I entered the kitchen.

"Cerelia, can you take the soups out?" Sebastian asked, rolling the cart to me.

"Of course," I nodded happily, gently stopping it before taking it out the kitchen and to the dining room.

Everyone was already there when I entered, even Ciel. I placed the soups down, first to Ciel then to Madam Red, Lizzie and finally Derek.

"For tonight's dinner we have a potato and bacon soup coupled with a grilled cheese sandwich and some milk," Sebastian announced as he entered with the drinks and sandwiches.

I smiled and both he and I stayed in the dining hall, attending to everyone. When we weren't doing anything, Sebastian stood behind Ciel to his right and I to his left. I could feel Derek's confused stare at me most of the time, but thankfully Madam Red and Lizzie were enough to keep him busy.

"So, Derek, were did you say you were from?" Madam Red asked, her eyes glittered in a way that said she wouldn't relent until all her questions were answered.

"Eh? I never said where I was from." Derek spoke with a bit of nervousness leaking into his voice. "Though, if you must know, I grew up in London."

"Hm? So how do you know Annabell?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Annabell?" Derek asked, looking lost.

"Cerelia. Certainly you know her first name was Annabell." Ciel clarified, enjoying messing around with Derek.

Honestly these three. All you had to do was put someone new in front of them and they all would know their entire life story within an hour. It was amusing to watch Derek scramble to answer their questions. It seems that the quality of Sebastian's food also threw him off.

"W-Well I did know, it's just I've always called her Cerelia," He covered up, almost calling me Cerel again. "I met her in the forest one day. I was there because my parents had just been killed and I didn't want to be put into an orphanage. She was so surprised to see another kid her age and brought me back to the home she was living in. The man who owned the manor agreed to let me stay with them. I've been with Cerelia ever since."

"Really? I'm sorry about your parents." Madam Red sighed, obviously remembering Vincent and Rachel's deaths. "Though, Anna, you never mentioned that you were taken care of after the attack."

"Oh, well, I was sold on the black market after what happened at the manor. I was rescued by a man named Arthur Randall from Scotland Yard. I was adopted by someone else before he could ask to take me in." I explained, going along with Derek's story after that.

"I see, though how did you end up to come to work for Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I almost got run over by a loose carriage on the road heading to London. Sebastian pushed me out of the way and managed to stop the carriage. When he had pushed me aside, I hit my head on a sharp rock and I forgot quite a bit." I answered, everyone seemed to believe what I had said as they nodded.

After dinner was over, they moved to the parlor room to chat while Sebastian, Mei-Rin and I cleared away the dishes. I started washing the dishes, leaving the silverware for Sebastian while Mei-Rin dried and put them away. It was amazing. She hadn't tripped yet.

"When you're done with that please go see to the young master and the others," Sebastian instructed me.

"Of course," I smiled, finishing rather quickly.

Nothing could have prepared me for what waited for me in the parlor room. When I opened the door I had to dodge a flying pillow. I looked in, utterly shocked. Ciel was sitting in his normal chair with his head in his hand, he looked absolutely annoyed. Derek was probably the blonde tuft of hair that would poke out every now and again from a tangled mess of pillows and limbs belonging to Madam Red and Lizzie. Why were they attack him?!

When they all finally stopped struggling so much, Madam Red was strangling him and Lizzie was holding him down. I blinked and looked to Ciel for answers.

"C-Can I ask what's going on here, sir?" I asked, coming to stand next to him.

"He claimed to have accidentally walking in on you in the shower when asked how close you two were. Madam Red and Lizzie attacked him." Ciel answered simply.

"Eh?!" I jumped back in surprise. "Derek's done no such thing! Well…actually there was that one time, but I was in a swimsuit. We were going out swimming that day."

"Ex-actly...what I've been…trying to say!" Derek gasped out as he was strangled.

"Oh? You were in a swimsuit?" Madam Red immediately released him and sat back in her chair, the picture of innocence.

Lizzie followed suit and I came over to Derek, offering him my hand. He gladly took it and I pulled him up, ruffling his hair with a chuckle.

"Derek, you should really be more careful. If you don't watch what you say, you're going to get yourself killed." I joked.

"Trust me, I figured that one out," He winked.

"What happened in here?" Sebastian asked, shocked as he entered.

"Madam Red and Lizzie attacked Derek," I said simply, going up to him.

He didn't have a response though we both helped Derek clean the mess caused by the struggle since he was the one blamed for it being started. When we were finished everyone went back to talking and enjoying the evening. Ciel was the first to fall asleep, though I suspected he had faked it to get out of being asked any more questions or being required to respond. Then, Lizzie started to doze along with Madam Red. Derek wasn't tired at all. He was used to not sleeping at this late hour.

"Madam, Lady Elizabeth, why don't I escort you to your rooms," I offered, opening the door.

"Thank you Anna," Madam Red smiled, standing and helping Lizzie up.

I lead them through the now dark corridors with a candelabrum in my hand. Once I had dropped them off at each of their respective rooms, I returned to the parlor room. Sebastian was just exiting with Ciel in his arms. I couldn't help but smile softly. Ciel looked absolutely adorable being held like the child I knew he should be.

"I've already taken Derek to his room if that's what you're returning for. You're free to retire for the night." Sebastian spoke softly to avoid waking Ciel.

"Actually I was planning on cleaning the room before going to bed. I'm not that tired yet." I responded, heading in to the room and beginning to pick things up and return them to their rightful place.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I carried Ciel down the corridors to his room. As soon as we were out of earshot of Cerelia or anyone else in the building, Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at me. He still looked tired, but, as suspected, he had been faking his sleep.

"Sebastian, have you any new information on Derek?" He asked, leaning his head on my shoulder from exhaustion. In the morning, he'd be in complete denial he had done such a thing.

"He's an angel, but he's not like Cerelia. She was turned by force from experiments done by a Dr. Von Hinklestein." I responded, opening the door to Ciel's room. "He's a pure-blooded angel, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt Cerelia. Also, he claimed to have been summoned by Cerelia's father to protect his little girl."

"I see…wait, Earl James is still alive? Why hasn't he reclaimed his title and manor?" Ciel asked. "The Baroque Manor was restored just a few years ago."

"I'm not sure, my lord," I said, setting him on the bed while I gathered his night clothes and began getting him ready for the night.

"Sebastian, if you get a spare moment, find out where Earl James is and find out why he hasn't come back." Ciel said as I removed his eyepatch. "That's an order."

"Yes, my lord," I bowed before blowing out the candle.

I waited until he was settled to leave. The door closed with a soft click, though in the silent manor, to my ears it was rather loud. I carried my candelabrum to the parlor room, surprised to find it spotless with a small note folded in half on the coffee table.

Curious, I set down the candelabrum and picked up the note, unfolding it. The letters on it were written in a soft, but gently curled cursive.

_Haha, you thought I wouldn't finish before you got back from taking care of Ciel! Well, surprise! Looks like all you have to do tonight is polish the silver and lock up the manor._

_~Cerelia_

I smiled softly at the note and re-folded it, placing it in my pocket. I strode through the manor, locking everything and returning to the kitchen, surprised to find yet another note. I opened it and read the same handwriting of the one before.

_Did I say you'd have to polish the silver? My bad. It's all sparkling and put away though I left yours underneath the others. I'm sure you can get them without disturbing the others, right? Looks like your work for tonight is done._

_~Cerelia_

I put this note with the other and opened the drawer containing the silver. All was as she had written. Every piece of silver was shining. I carefully lifted the tray holding the silver and found my knives and forks all in a perfect row. They all glistened like the ones above them. I replaced the tray where it was, deciding to leave them there till morning.

"Ah, you seem to be spoiling me tonight," I thought out loud as I blew out the candles of my candelabrum and set it beside the one she had used in the cabinet in the servants halls.

I gently opened the door to the room she shared with Mei-Rin, but was surprised to see her bed empty. Luckily, Mei-Rin was already fast asleep. Curious, I left, closing the door quieter than I had Ciel's. I came to my room and gently opened the door. On my bed, which had been made perfectly was yet another note. I strode to the bed and opened the note.

_What's wrong Sebastian? Can't find me? I can't sleep. Will you find be able to find me or will I be waiting all night? Come out for me. I'll be waiting._

_~Cerelia_

'Where could she be?' I pondered while I put the note with the other two. I checked the bathroom just to be sure. It was empty, as was the one in the hall. I decided to try the garden.

As I exited the manor, I locked the door behind me. I strode through the gardens to the stone bench. Cerelia sat with her back to me, looking up at the stars. She had a blanket from the spare cupboard wrapped around her shoulders and her hair was loose.

I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head against her shoulder. She tensed up for a moment before relaxing and chuckling, leaning her head back against me.

"I knew you'd find me," She purred.

I sat next to her on the bench, still keeping an arm over her shoulders. She leaned on me and we both stared up at the stars. It didn't take long until I noticed her breathing even out.

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep," I murmured into her hair, picking her up gently.

"Cdn't slp with't you…" She mumbled back, sleepily cuddling against me.

I chuckled and carried her back inside to my room. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in much like I would my young master. I lay on top of the covers. She nuzzled into me, apparently seeking warmth in her sleep. I put a protective arm over her and made sure my alarm clock, which I had never used before now, was set before letting my eyes drift shut.

* * *

**Lunara: Well, there you all have it! I know I've updated late again, but I don't think apologizing will help me any this time and it's getting a little repetitive, don't you think? Reading is wonderful though I would like to know what you guys are thinking. All your reviews help motivate me to write the next chapter~ I will admit that it's really late...and a school night when I wrote this so please bear with any mistakes and nicely point them out. I'll fix them ASAP. Thank you and good night~  
**

**EDIT: I keep forgetting to mention this, but if you're curious to what Cerelia looks like, I've drawn her and everything! The links to my deviant art is on my profile for those who want to check it out. Also she's on the new cover of this so if you don't want to go to deviant art that's fine. ^^ **

**Thank you Paxloria!(Trust me, I was glad to be rid of him…) My only reviewer for chapter 11. ^^**

**My response to last time: **

**1: I actually had a lot of fun thinking of what to make her "true form" be. ^^ **

**2: …I'm not even sure… **

**This chapter's questions~  
1. What do you guys think of Derek?**

**2. Do you believe Cerelia's dad is alive or is Derek lying? **


	13. The Queen's Tiger

-No One's POV-

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" He shouted, glaring down at the man below him. "I told you to keep her away from that demon if she were to ever go near that manor. Don't you think I had my reasons?!"

"Y-Yes sir... I'm sorry sir..." Ashe spoke, almost trembling. He was the completely opposite of his usual calm self.

"How long has it been since the Doctodr was killed?" The man growled, dark amethyst eyes flaring brightly in the dark room.

"2 weeks sir," Ashe responded.

"She's still there?" A second voice asked, emerald eyes curious.

"She's still working as what appears to be the demon's assistant," He responded.

"There's no such thing as a woman being a butler's assistant in this era," A woman with icy blue eyes countered.

"Well for them there is. I suppose she's an exception to the rule." Ashe pressed, glaring angrily at the woman.

"Not the first time..." The man with emerald eyes huffed. "Why is she so special anyway? Why give her the ability to reincarnate and then make her body compatible to both angelic and demonic genes?"

"You still don't know?" The woman asked in shock.

"She's not an ordinary human. Not even in her first chance at life. If you'll remember, she contracted that demon and unlocked his abilities to feel emotions such as love and compassion." The man with amethyst eyes said, taking charge once again. "She wasn't imortal like us. No, she was very much so human when the Doctor got to her. By our orders, she was to be made an imortal to keep her from dying again. If she died at such an early age the balance would be broken and we'd all perish. Though, if she had become a pure angel, the balance would be destroyed. The same would happen if she were to become a full demon."

"She's not a goddess, but she's the link between our worlds. If trained properly, she will be able to hop between our dimension and Hell as easily as if she were breathing. Likewise, she'd be able to return to Heaven from Hell is she pleased. It would be a simple task for her."

"But sir...she's so clumsy this time." Ashe sighed, remembering how Cerelia used to trip over broad daylight at least twice in an hour when he had first met her.

"No matter, she'll learn." He snapped at Ashe. "You're no longer fit to watch over her since you've lost her to the demon we lost her to years ago twice. Mirek. Get her back. I will not permit any failures. It's imperative we get her back before the demon claims her as his own."

"Of course, sir." The man with emerald eyes stood and stepped into the light with an innocently dangerous smile. "They won't even know what hit them."

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

3 weeks. It had been 3 solid weeks since I had returned to the Phantomhive Manor. Madam Red and Lizzie had left only 4 days after I had gotten back and I haven't even had a chance to corner Derek and interrogate him about my father who was supposedly still alive despite the home invasion and murderers. I had been going to bed more and more exhausted lately and it felt as though Mother Nature herself had turned against me.

Whenever I'd go outside, a bright sunny day would become the worst, and most random, storm in the history of England to strike this area. Yesterday's storm almost caused a tornado that would have destroyed the house had a certain demon and angel not gone out and somehow redirected it.

Sebastian and Derek seemed to be getting along for now, but I think it might be the calm before the storm. They are polar opposites after all and I'm surprised they haven't already gotten into a fight. Well, I can't say that. Sebastian did come into the room we now shared with a few bruises.

I couldn't sleep with Mei-Rin at all. I tried a few nights, but I either didn't sleep because it felt uncomfortable or because the girl was always so tense and that emotion was not something I liked to be around before bed. I much preferred sleeping next to the demon butler or Derek. I could tell though that it would slightly frustrate Sebastian if he found out I had slept in Derek's room the previous night.

I sighed and looked outside at the gorgeous day. I would love to go outside, but since my bad luck brought nasty weather and Sebastian figured out it was me causing it, I'd been confined in the manor until it went away. How they would know I wasn't cursed against weather anymore without my going outside, I don't know.

"I'm sorry, but with how the weather seems out to get you lately, we can't risk you going out while the young master is with his riding instructor," Sebastian said sympathetically.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I don't remember when he started doing this, but it had become quite the habit of his. Who knew the perfect butler actually liked something like that? Of course it drove Derek insane when he walked in on Sebastian doing this. He nearly attacked the demon for it.

Naturally, that was when I had to actually explain what was going on. Derek had frowned and glared at Sebastian. Later that night, I heard Derek chewing Sebastian out and going on and on about what Sebastian was allowed to do and what he wasn't and something about if he hurt me, he'd be killed in an instant. I swear Derek's like an overly protective brother.

"You're spacing out again," Sebastian sighed, looking up at me from the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry, just thinking about all that's happened in the past 3 weeks," I said, reaching a hand up and petting his head before I heard someone clear their throat loudly.

"Hey, what did I say about that kind of stuff?" Derek's stern voice echoed into the room though his amused blue eyes gave him away.

"Derek," I sighed, a slightly smile on my face as I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing. Still…why are you always leaning on her shoulder like that? Shouldn't she be the one doing that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow though Sebastian had already stood up straight again.

"It's comfortable. Not that you would know." Sebastian hissed.

Remember what I said about them getting along? Yeah…they get along as much as an angel and demon possibly can under the circumstances which means, lots and lots of bitter tempers.

"No, I know her shoulder's comfortable. I did share the same room with her for longer than you've known her like this." Derek retorted, still amused.

"That's it; I'm getting out of here before you two start arguing over the color of the sky." I sighed, going to the door. "Not everyone has supernatural abilities to help them complete their tasks you know."

They watched me go. Derek looked a little guilty while Sebastian remained with his usual expression.

As I passed the large windows of the main floor that overlooked the front fencing, I noticed something that seemed to be hiding in the trees. I blinked and did a double take, but whatever it was had disappeared. I shrugged and ignored it, going to the closet to gather the supplies to clean the windows on the other hall. Sebastian or Derek would get the top parts of the windows later on. For now, I'd just do what I could reach.

"So much to do…" I sighed to myself. "I wish I could be outside tending the gardens instead of in here. It's already been almost 1 whole day."

I was beginning to feel a bit trapped despite the short amount of time being confined. I supposed it was something to do with the face that I knew I couldn't go outside. I knew I was confined and wasn't getting out anytime soon.

I was about to start on the fourth window out of 10 when I saw the thing in the trees again. It had followed me to this window, but this time, when I blinked, it was still there. I narrowed my eyes and looked at it more closely. What was it?

"Cerelia," Sebastian's voice snapped me out of my concentration as I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Please come with me. The windows can wait. The young master has summoned you." He explained.

"Uh…ok?" I shrugged, putting the cloth back in the bucket for later.

I decided to not mention what I had seen outside. It had disappeared while my attention was on Sebastian anyway. He took me steadily down the halls to not the study, but the sitting room. I slightly wondered what Ciel was doing in there and not at his riding lessons, but the thought didn't linger very long.

When I entered, I was shocked to see Ciel, a Chinese man and woman, a man with short silver hair and a man with long white hair in black clothes. All of their attention was on me once I entered.

"Ah, so this is the girl you were talking about my lord?" the Chinese man asked before pausing. "So wait…who is she?"

"Agh! Lau! This is the rightful heir to the family heritage of the Baroque family. Annabel Cerelia Baroque. Don't you listen at all when people are talking to you?" Ciel snapped, looking rather irritated.

"Hardly looks like a noblewoman to me. Looks more like a common servant." the man with short silver hair droned.

"Ah, but you see, she may be more underneath that wonderful little appearance she has there. Don't you think, my little lord earl?" the man with long white hair said with a strange tone to his voice.

I didn't know when he got behind me, but he was there with one arm around my waist and the other creepily holding my chin. I tensed and attempted to escape, but the man was stronger than he looked and reeked of oils and herbs and the dead. Where did he work? A funeral parlor?

"Undertaker, release her." Ciel snapped before looking to me with an inviting gaze. "Cerelia, please sit down."

"Bu-" I was about to protest and point out that I wasn't permitted to lest Sebastian serve my head to Pluto, but Ciel's stern gaze stopped that train of thought and derailed it.

I sat obediently and scanned the room, taking in all the strange people Ciel had gathered. I had determined that the Chinese man was named Lau and the creepy one with the long white hair was called Undertaker. Maybe he did work for a funeral parlor. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell by his scent and aura alone that he wasn't human. Everyone else in here was except him. Was he a threat? No. I've felt his presence in the manor before, but not often.

"Annabell Cerelia Baroque, the queen of England, Queen Victoria, would to request that once you feel up to it, you take over the position that rightfully belongs to you from your family." The man with short hair said, he seemed impatient and rushy.

"Hey, calm down Earl Grey. She doesn't even know half of you. You can't just spout that kind of stuff so bluntly." Ciel huffed.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Undertaker chuckled. "I'm the Undertaker."

"My name is Lau, and this is Ran-Mao. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lau said with an amused chuckle in his voice as he indicated himself and the scarcely dressed woman on his lap.

"And I am Earl Charles Grey, the Queen's butler," the one with short hair sighed, not liking being put back.

"H-Hi?" I guessed, not sure what to say in a situation like this, but my mind didn't care that much about introductions at the moment. "Wait, the Queen wants me to do what?"

"She's offering you the position your father held before the incident at the Baroque Manor," Grey informed.

"She wants you to return and become the Countess of the Underworld along with the Aristocrat of Evil," Lau said, revealing his eyes. It sent chills down my spine.

"Of course the Queen in a generous woman and would like you to take as much time as you need to become ready to be of noble class. She understands you were kept away from your education while you were missing though she does want you back." Grey explained.

"Wait a minute. I'm no Countess, let alone any type of noblewoman. Birthright or not, I'm happy as a servant to Ciel Phantomhive. Besides…this Aristocrat of Evil sounds like a brat." I protested.

"…Cerelia…" Ciel said. I looked over to see him twitching slightly.

"Yes?"

"…I'm the Aristocrat of Evil. The Queen's Guard Dog, if you will." He sighed.

"Eh?! You?! But…you're…I-….I give up trying to understand how you went from innocent to an Earl in just a few years." I groaned. "Why does she want me back? It seems she's been doing just fine with just Ciel."

"Not true. You see, the Queen's Guard Dog's original job was to locate and capture the criminals causing her majesty's grief. The Queen's Tiger, or in your case, Tigress, would receive the orders from the Queen and gather on the criminal and then cover up the evidence left behind so Scotland Yard would get a nice clean report and so would the Queen. It was quite a lovely system it was~" Undertaker purred from his spot.

"Don't I even get a say in this? What if I don't want to be the Queen's Tigress?" I asked, frustrated that they didn't answer that. "I don't want to leave the Phantomhive Manor."

"We all already know of your dilemma." Lau smirked. "You can't possibly bear to part. It would be so tragic. Such things would be forbidden if you were to go. Right?"

"Hmm…so what is her dilemma, Lau?" Grey asked.

"I have no idea," Lau said with a smile.

Was he always this clueless despite how accurate his rambling are? And this Grey guy. He's so impatient. It's like he expects everything to happen in the blink of an eye. Then there was the Undertaker…then there was the Undertaker…

"Cerelia is currently rather close to my butler, Sebastian. I believe separating the two like this would cause problems." Ciel simplified my scrambled thoughts to come up with a way to explain without giving too much away. "They work well together and we've already experienced what it was like to have one missing from the equation."

"Hm? And what was that like, my lord?" Lau asked.

"Work efforts were slowed down by at least 50% below average. It had appeared that while Sebastian would rest, Cerelia would take over the work load still left to be done. They basically worked as a tag team. Without the ability to rest due to the lack of a competent partner, Sebastian wouldn't have enough energy to complete the day along with the late night work still to be done." Ciel's lie was easily woven and it flowed smoothly. I doubted anyone in the room would agree that anything he had just said was a lie.

"Wait, she's a new addition right? Hasn't the butler done all the work on his own before?" Grey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but he was still exhausted at the end of each day and rather irritable in the mornings despite his cheery outer appearance." Ciel covered up the loophole.

It was rather believable. Especially since all of them, or at least I think all of them, thought of Sebastian as human. It made sense that he would have his limits and need time to rest between work loads. Especially with the three other servants who added even more to that load than they helped take away. However, lately they've been doing rather well.

"I see…but couldn't you hire another and let her go?" Lau asked.

"I already said they were close. Separating them would take time that I don't have to return to working order. If you include the time it would take to train new servants, I'd be behind before we even began." Ciel sighed. "Besides, it's up to Cerelia whether or not she wants to return to the Queen and work in the same position her father did."

"Well, Miss Annabell? What is your decision?" Undertaker asked, that creepy grin still on his face.

"If it is how Lau and Ciel say and parting with the butler and manor is a problem, then why don't you simply live nearby?" Grey asked.

"Look, can't I think about this before you all just keep throwing questions at me?" I asked, feeling rather trapped.

"Of course, my dear~ Take as much time as you need." Undertaker smiled. "You're much like your father, you are~"

They all sat in silence after that and let me think. Ok…so my father was the Earl of Evil, but since I'm a girl that meant I would a Countess? Yes, I knew I was a noble when I was little. My father and Ciel's would often go into Ciel's father's study to discuss matters that involved their work, but I never knew it was anything like this. No wonder someone attacked my father. They wanted to remove the roadblock that was the Queen's Tiger.

I wonder why they called him a tiger. My father was always so gentle, or at least what I can remember of him said he was gentle. Yeah, he was strict a lot of the time and would often get really upset when my little brother and I would go out into the nearby forests without Mr. Alfred, our caretaker. I guess I never really understood that my brother and I could be used against him if we were to be kidnapped.

Alright, back onto what I'm really supposed to be thinking about. Should I return or stay? I wanted to stay with Sebastian and Ciel. This manor had grown really familiar to me. Also, if I were a noblewoman then Sebastian and I couldn't be together. Curse this social system. I suppose I could pull a few strings and keep everything hidden, but that would make life miserable for both Ciel and Sebastian. Besides, I didn't even know the first thing about being a noble.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sebastian. He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"For now, I'd like to decline. I'm no where near ready for something like that. Besides, as I've said before, I'm happy here." I explained.

"I see. I will tell the Queen of your decision. Though know this, we won't be giving up on you so easily." Grey announced, standing and leaving.

Lau was next to leave, but Undertaker remained. He moved forward from his place.

"What will Mr. Butler do when she has to go?" He asked with a chuckle.

"When that time comes, we will all be ready. I am, simply one hell of a butler after all." Sebastian smirked.

"We'll see~" Undertaker purred before leaving, waving as he went. "I'll be keeping an eye out for you, my little lord earl."

Ciel shivered. Now that they were gone, I could finally ask my own questions.

"Ciel, who were those people and why do they know who I am?" I asked. I didn't like people I didn't know, knowing me.

"You know the answer to your first question." Ciel sighed. "The queen knows you're alive. It was only a matter of time before she asked me to find you and bring you back."

"Still…" I sighed.

"You won't be forced into anything Cerelia. I'm not about to lose a valuable servant. Besides, even if you are forced to return to the Baroque manor, we'd work something out for you and Sebastian." He continued.

I never saw this side of Ciel much. It was the side that actually cared for the people around him.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

It had been a day or two since they had come and tried to get Cerelia to become a noble under the Queen like her father before her. I wanted to help her, but there was little I could do. I glanced at her sitting on the windowsill of the large window at the end of the hall. She looked like she had so much on her mind lately and her not being able to go outside only seemed to make her depressed.

I came up and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, her eyes seeming to beg me for the answers that I didn't have.

"Sebastian…what am I going to do? I don't want to leave this place at all and leaving would mean that you and I…" She trailed off, like she always had lately.

"Cerelia, look at me." I commanded, gently taking her chin in my hand and making her look up. "Everything will be fine. If you do go, you know Ciel and I will do everything in our power to keep you close. I love you."

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She put her arms around my neck as I wrapped my free arm around her waist. I pulled away and used my thumb to wipe the tears that had started to fall away. I kissed her forehead, pulling her to me. She buried her face in my shoulder and stayed there for awhile.

"Sebastian…" She said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"Your shoulder is really comfortable," She mumbled.

* * *

-Derek's POV-

I growled silently when I passed the hall and saw that demon holding Cerelia. My eyes narrowed. How dare he touch her? He was a vile demon. I shook my head. No, I mustn't think like that. Cerel's grown so attached to him. It would be cruel of me to hurt her for my own selfish reasons.

I had to get away to her father, but that cursed demon kept blocking me. Besides, whenever Cerelia left the manor, the weather would try to attack her. How could I get my report to him?

I supposed while he was distracted I could make my escape. With a slight smile of triumph I snuck down the stairs and out a back window that was open to air out the room. I looked around cautiously before sprinting to the forest. I was pleased to make it into the trees without him seeming to notice. I quickly made my way towards London.

I was panting by the time I got to the city. Honestly, I forgot how long it took to get from the countryside to this place. I had managed to avoid the demon the entire way here. For once, I was glad Cerelia was a good distraction for him.

I wound my way through the streets, heading deeper and deeper until I entered the side streets where average people stayed in apartments. I made my way up to apartment 26, knocking 4 times on the wood, then 4 times with the knocker.

The door opened a bit, but the chain was still up. A deep brown eye peered out.

"Derek?"

"Yes sir," I said with a smile.

The door was opened and I was pulled into a hug, which I gladly returned. I entered and he closed and locked the door behind me.

This was Earl James Baroque. He had neat, dark brown hair and stood rather tall. He still held the air of a nobleman despite his current condition of living. He was fair toned in skin and he and Cerelia both shared the same stubbornness that would just randomly pop up or disappear.

"How is my little girl Derek? You haven't been here in awhile." James asked, motioning for me to sit down.

"She's just fine though…she's with a demon right now," I had to be careful how I phrased this.

"She's where?!" He snapped. Oops…strike one.

"Don't worry, I trust him and she's grown rather attached to him. That's besides the point of my visit though." I reassured quickly.

"I see…so, why have you come Derek if it's not to tell me that my daughter is ensnared by a demon?" He asked, not trusting Sebastian one bit.

"I've come to tell you that the Queen wants Annabell to take your place as the Earl of Evil. She sent Earl Grey, Undertaker and Earl Phantomhive." I explained everything that I had overheard from the meeting.

"I see…so the Queen wants my daughter back, but she doesn't want to return because of this demon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right,"

"Derek…"

"Yes?" I saw a determined flash cross his eyes.

"I'm coming with you to meet my baby girl," He announced, looking to a picture that was painted years ago of his entire family.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I snuck outside into the garden, just to test if the weather really would turn sour. To my surprise, everything remained normal outside. I looked around and happily walked through the garden. It felt so good to be outside again.

I looked to the forest and froze. It was there again! The thing I had seen in the window before Sebastian brought me to the sitting room. I tried to figure out what it looked like, but it seemed to be so blurry.

My curiosity was peaked as I cautiously approached it. It darted away and I looked to the manor before deciding to follow the thing. Every time I got close enough to start making out what it was, it would dart away again. I was getting frustrated when I stopped, putting my hands on my knees. I looked around and paled.

I had no idea where I was in the forest. I turned around to see if I could follow my tracks back to the manor. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw them and was about to go back, giving up on the thing, when a firm hand gripped my wrist.

I turned around in shock. He was about as tall as Sebastian with a strong build. His fingernails and eyes were an emerald green like the forest and his hair was a soft blonde, not as vivid as Derek's blonde, just soft.

"Don't be afraid, my dear," He said, pulling me to him.

I struggled against him, rather furious that he thought I was scared of him. His grip on me tightened and I let out a small gasp as the air in my lungs was crushed out of me.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you unless you resist." He spoke softly.

"W-Who are you?" I gasped out, glaring up at him.

"You're as feisty as he said you'd be. My name is Mirek." He chuckled.

* * *

**Lunara: *sigh* Chapter 13 again…I hope this doesn't happen again, but in my fanfiction 'Forbidden By Law' that's currently on hold, I lost all inspiration to write for it directly after chapter 13…*knocks on wood***

**And thus it thickens~ This came to me in the middle of the night in a weird dream…seriously, how many dreams do you all have that has Sebastian in a pink fluffy dress and Ciel actually doing chores with a smile? I should stop drinking Coca Cola before bed…**

**Hope you all enjoyed~ **


	14. The Silver Messenger

-Sebastian's POV-

I had searched the entire manor. She was nowhere to be found and she couldn't have gone outside. I stood by an open window wondering where she could be. I was tempted to go check around the manor again before deciding she had gone outside. Wouldn't the weather have turned sour if she had gone out?

"Sebastian!" Duchess meowed, alarmed as she jumped onto the ledge.

Her fur was fluffed up and had a few twigs in it. Her wild eyes were filled with panic. I ran up to her and knelt. If she was this riled up then something must have happened. I pet her back to calm her slightly. It wouldn't do if she couldn't speak properly the first time through.

"Cerelia's being attacked by this strange guy in the forest." She said worriedly.

A low growl tore through my throat as I jumped out the window without a second thought. Duchess followed me and I let her lead me as fast as she could until she got tired. I put her on my shoulder and let her guide me that way. My duties in the manor would have wait for later. My only concern was getting to Cerelia before anything bad happened.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I glared at Mirek in hatred and defiance. I stopped struggling and brought every second of my time as an assassin into my mind. I waited until his grip loosened before I swiveled in his grip, facing him and bringing my knee in-between his legs as hard as I could. In his moment of shock and pain, I stepped back and around him, bringing a dagger that had been in my sleeve to his throat and pulling him back against me.

"Make a single move to resist and I'll make sure they won't find your body in any kind of recognition or singular piece," I spoke with a low and dangerous voice that froze most of my victims permanently.

"Haha, you're good at defending yourself. That's good, seems Ashe at least did part of his job." Mirek laughed.

I pressed the knife into his throat so small droplets of blood formed at the mention of Ashe. I was still upset at him for attempting to kill Sebastian. He stood still and seemed to wait, as I had moments before, for an opening. Naturally, I didn't give him one.

"Who are you and what do you mean by that?" I asked, curious to what Ashe had to do with any of this.

"Let me go and I'll tell you," He offered.

"You can tell me just fine from where you are," I hissed back, not buying into it.

He stayed silent, trying to wear thin my patience. Unfortunately for him, I'm an assassin that grew up around children of varying ages and talents. All of which, I had to direct, raise and train to be as efficient at their jobs as I was mine, all the while teaching them their schooling. Thanks to all this, my patience could be immense or extremely fragile.

I stiffened slightly when I felt something brush against my leg. I took a chance and looked down, letting out a small gasp at what I saw. There was a thick, green vine wriggling by my leg. Mirek chuckled at my reaction and suddenly closed his hands into fists.

I yelped in shock when the vine suddenly wrapped around my leg and pulled me up and away from Mirek. I hung upside down from my foot, thankful I was wearing pants instead of the skirts of my usual uniform which was probably on the clothesline at the moment.

"Forgive me my little Silver Messenger, but I'm afraid you'll be needing to come with me," Mirek chuckled, smiling up at me.

"What do you mean Silver Messenger? And why should I even consider going with you after you lured me out here and proceeded to attack me?" I asked, trying to buy myself some time to escape this vine.

It felt weird as it coiled around more and more of my leg. It was only a matter of seconds before I could no longer bend my leg. I glared down at him only to see a second vine rise from the ground and wrap tightly around my chest and coiling swiftly to securely wrap my entire torso and lift me so I was now mostly right side up. Though I assumed, in perspective I could be laying on my stomach in a bed.

Mirek came to me and took my chin in his hand. I pulled away and bit him as hard as I could, satisfyingly hearing the sound of his finger breaking. He clenched his jaw and pulled back his hand now sporting a glare of his own.

"Now tell me what you meant by Silver Messenger," I growled despite how much my position didn't exactly back up my attempts at authority.

"So you really don't know? Darn you Ashe!" He spat, glaring at the ground.

"Hey!" I huffed. Despite Ashe's recent turn to evil, I'm not about to forget that he was the one to raise me and pull me from that hell of Dr. Hinklestein's office.

"Sorry, but he should have explained all of this to you already. It's really a long story." Mirek sighed, sitting down and looking up at me.

"Well then tell me, I don't care how long it is…as long as I'm not stuck up here the entire time." I gestured towards the vines still making it difficult to breathe. It was really hurting my leg too.

Mirek was about to wave his hand, an action I assume may have been to put me down, when a loud crack sounded throughout the forest. My head snapped to the side as I heard Mirek cry out. The vines around me instantly dropped me and I prepared for impact with a small cry of my own.

I gave a small 'oof' when I landed rather roughly in someone's arms. Looking up, I relaxed as I saw Sebastian. Out of habit I smiled a bit at him, but turned back to Mirek to see him standing against two other men. One of which was Derek, the other was someone I barely recognized as someone I should remember. The man I couldn't quite place my finger on was pointing a shiny silver pistol at Mirek who was clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Wait!" I struggled in Sebastian's arms, but he refused to release me and even gave me a small glare to tell me to stay put.

"Tch, I suppose I'll have to come back for you next time, my Silver Messenger," Mirek said to me, giving a small wave before turning around and beginning to run.

As soon as the man with the gun fired at him, he turned to a bunch of leaves that blew away with a sharp gust of wind. I watched the leaves in frustration. What did he mean? What was a Silver Messenger and why did he refer to me as it?

"Put her down, _demon_," The man with the gun growled, now pointing it at Sebastian and inevitably myself.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I felt relief wash through me as I caught Cerelia. She was rather furious, but unharmed. I looked up at the strange new men. One of which I recognized as the supposedly deceased Earl James Baroque, the other was completely unfamiliar, though his scent related him to Ashe. His emerald eyes met mine for a brief moment as he instead spoke to Cerelia.

He turned and ran, followed by more gunshots and his turning to leaves. My attention was brought back to James as he pointed his gun to Cerelia and myself. Honestly, didn't he know that he could misfire and hit his daughter? With a sigh, I placed her down gently and stood straight.

"I have a name you know." I told him. "You'd do well to call me Sebastian Michaelis."

Cerelia looked between myself and James. I could tell she couldn't recognize her father quite well though she was hunting for the reason behind the familiarity. James seemed to realize this as well as a look of despair crossed his features. He pulled some of his already short hair to the side and held it there with one hand and pulled out a pair of thin framed glasses. He put them on and smiled to Cerelia.

"Annabell, lilies are such a pretty flower, are they not?" He asked, eyes soft.

I watched as realization dawned on Cerelia. She stared at him in shock as a lone tear fell. I couldn't help but smile a bit as she ran into his arms. Derek and I looked between each other and moved aside to give them some space.

"You pulled it a little close there Sebastian," Derek said to me as we both waited for the father and daughter pair to have their moment of reunion.

"I knew the both of you would make it in time, thus I felt no urge to hurry. I knew she'd be safe." I responded, glancing back at them for a moment.

"I'm surprised Cerel was actually happy to see him. I thought she'd feel betrayed for his absence." Derek followed my gaze to them.

"Humans have a tendency to surprise those who live forever, Michael," I said, looking to the angel.

"Indeed, Malacine." He returned, meeting my gaze evenly. "Do keep in mind I won't let you have her so easily."

"If it is her decision to go with you, I will stand down, though I will not stand for you to take her if it is by force." I spoke so only he would hear, seeing Cerelia and James were near finished.

"Derek," James's voice interrupted whatever retort Derek was going to use against me.

I turned my attention to Cerelia as she came up to me, looking much happier than I had seen her since we told her she couldn't go outside. I figured to avoid getting shot, I'd play it safe and simply settle for just hugging her and keeping and arm around her waist.

"So, you're the demon that has his dark tendrils around my daughter?" James asked me rather bluntly.

"If that's how you wish to see it," I responded in partial amusement. He honestly thought I had her trapped when in truth it was the other way around.

I wasn't trapped, yet I felt as if I were to leave her side I may never forgive myself. She had me wrapped around her finger. Her father, however, would take some convincing if I were to do this the traditional route. I intended to now that her father was no longer amongst the dead. How could I not? It would tarnish the name of the Phantomhives.

"Why don't we return to the manor?" Cerelia suggested, looking up at me.

"Certainly, right this way," I nodded and lead them at a reasonable running pace to the manor.

I checked my pocket watch to confirm that the young master would be returning from his riding lessons shortly. I lead them to the front and requested they at least knock most of the dirt off their shoes before entering. It was bad enough the young master would be tracking some dirt in with him. I didn't need him returning physically exhausted to a home that was far from clean.

Thankfully they complied though upon entering I sensed the young master at the top of the staircase. I looked up to him as we entered the main foyer. He glared down at me in disapproval.

"Sebastian, Cerelia, where have you two been?" He demanded.

"Forgive me my lord, I was under the impression your riding lesson wasn't to end for another 20 minutes," I knelt, seeing Cerelia follow my actions.

"I finished early and returned to a manor that lacked a certain butler and assistant duo." He said sharply, descending from the stairs. "Now, who's going to explain to me what happened and why you have an extra person with you?"

"I saw something in the forest and foolishly followed. My curiosity got the best of me, my lord." Cerelia spoke up beside me. "I got lost and this man, along with Derek found me just before Sebastian did. This man is my father. Earl James Baroque."

Ciel looked between Cerelia and James. I could tell he could see their resemblance. He looked to me, meeting my gaze and giving me a silent order to which I simply nodded to. He turned his back to all of us and looked over his shoulder.

"Sebastian, prepare tea for us and escort them to the sitting room." He instructed.

"Yes, my lord," I stood and turned to face Derek and James.

The look on James's face was priceless. He looked both too stunned to speak and furious. Whether it was because Cerelia bowed to Ciel or the way they addressed each other, I don't know.

"Right this way," I invited, leading the shocked father and glaring angel to the sitting room with Cerelia at my side.

We both left for the kitchen to make tea and warm up some tea treats that had been premade. We waited until we couldn't hear anyone around us be it Bardroy, Mei-Rin, Finny or any of the other inhabitants.

"How do you think he's taking it?" Cerelia asked, referring to her father.

"I think he's rather shocked that you're a servant and that you're wearing pants," I answered, putting the kettle on the stove and looking to her.

"Aside from my aversion to a female's supposedly proper clothing," She chuckled, lightly shoving my shoulder aside as she placed the tea cakes in the oven to reheat.

"I think he'd take it better if he knew the current situation of things," I shrugged and hugged her from behind once she finished her task as we were both left to wait for things to heat up.

"I hope so," She said, leaning her head back against me.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

Sebastian and I returned to the sitting room with the tea and snacks. Ciel was already seated in his chair and discussing things with my father. Derek sat back, obviously not paying attention as he stared into space.

"Today's tea is a light chamomile with some tea cakes to go along with it," Sebastian recited as he poured and handed out the tea while I distributed the cakes.

"I see, so that's why she's working for you?" My father asked Ciel, murmuring a thanks to me when I handed him his.

"Yes, that's correct," Ciel nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"I suppose that makes more sense." He sipped at his tea, blowing on it first to avoid burning his tongue. "Though I don't exactly agree Anna should be acting or be treated as a servant when she's the same rank as you."

"I am aware, though she was never fully recognized as an earless," Ciel pointed out.

While they talked and discussed other things concerning the Queen's request for me to replace my father, my mind wandered and I found myself thinking back to what Mirek had said.

"What's a Silver Messenger?" I though out loud.

"Silver Messenger?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked up in surprise when everyone's eyes rested on me.

"Well, Mirek called me a Silver Messenger. Does anyone know what that is exactly?" I clarified.

"A Silver Messenger is a myth," My father shrugged.

"Actually, it's very real," Derek spoke up.

"Yes, a Silver Messenger is a singular being that is the very link between all the realms including Heaven and Hell." Sebastian explained. "They can hop between all and basically was the messenger during times of war and conflict."

"Why would he call me such a thing?" I asked in confusion. Certainly he hadn't meant that I was the Silver Messenger. I mean, I was just me right? Just an angel/demon hybrid.

"Cerel…" Derek bit his lip a bit. "You're the Silver Messenger of myth and legend."

"I'm what?"

* * *

-No One's POV-

"What do you mean you lost her?!" The man's purple eyes blazed in fury.

"I mean I had her all tied up and ready to transport by will or force when they stabbed me after trying to shoot me!" Mirek snapped, pulling a silver knife from deep inside his shoulder.

"I told you kidnapping her would be difficult," Ashe sighed from his place in the doorway.

"Oh shut it gusty," Mirek huffed back.

"You first you pile of weeds," Ashe growled.

"Both of you knock it off!" The man with purple eyes spoke with exasperation.

"Horatius, let me go with Mirek. Together, we can capture her." The woman with blue eyes offered, stepping into the light.

Her long aqua colored hair reached to her waist as it cascaded down like a waterfall. She was almost pale skinned and wore a flowing ocean colored dress that was matched with Greek styled sandals. The dress made it look as though she were walking through water with each step.

"Aqua…fine, you make accompany Mirek, but you two are too remained focused. I'll not have any more failures." Horatius snapped.

"Yes sir!" They both responded though Mirek was much less thrilled.

"Oh, Ashe, by the way, it would have been helpful information to know that she didn't know what she was," Mirek huffed.

"Hm? Forgive me, the thought must have slipped my mind," Ashe chuckled, turning on his heel as his long white cape billowed behind him without any source of wind.

"Can I kill him?"

"Mirek," Aqua chuckled, shaking her head.

* * *

**Lunara: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long gap between updating, it's been a crazy month. It's short too which makes me feel really bad, but rather a short chapter than make you all wait another week or two, right? **

** I have finals next week so no updates then either, but afterwards is Summer Break! I'll be able to update lots then. I'm going to an anime convention next weekend, isn't it exciting? I'm going as fem!Ciel on Friday and then Sebastian on Saturday~ I can't wait!**

**So, I have the entire rest of the story plotted out and everything. All I need to do is figure out how to get from A to B back to Z and all the way to K. ^^;**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know how I'm doing~ There's a handy little review box down there to help you do so. ;)**

**Forgive me for not mentioning this before, but thank you PenelopePurple12 for being my only reviewer last chapter! I hope this one was to your liking.**


	15. Explanations

-Cerelia's POV-

I was forced to sit down by Sebastian as Derek thought of a way to explain this to me. I was rather agitated and annoyed with him at the moment though. He had known all along that I was this supposed Silver Messenger and he never told me a thing. How could he withhold such important information? Also, what was a Silver Messenger?

"Alright, let's review," Derek started, indicating to Sebastian he would be the first to speak.

"A Silver Messenger is the term for the being that can go between all the realms as easily as they can breathe. There can only be one at any given time and they have only been human so far. They were used in times of war to communicate between all the realms. As the need for them lessened, the distance between their reincarnations became greater. Likewise, if they were needed again, the time between reincarnations would become very short." Sebastian explained, looking between Ciel, James and I. "Are you all following?"

"Yes," All three of us answered at the same time.

"Well, some of the ways you can tell if another is a Silver Messenger is either if you put them in close contact with a demon, or keep them close to any supernatural for that matter, for an extended period of time." Derek added.

"With the demon, the Silver Messenger can unlock their deepest and supposedly lost emotions such as love, compassion and various others. These feelings are very real, not remotely fake. With the angel, they'll experience temptations and will be brought closer to the human they used to be. It's like a reminder that we weren't always so high and mighty. It's a nice feeling really."

I took in all of this. So, if my mind was working correctly, I was a messenger between all the realms and supposedly could hope between the realms as easily as breathing. If this was true, how was I still on Earth? This didn't make a lot of sense so far. All they had told me was how to tell if someone was a Silver Messenger and that they can hop realms. It was all rather frustrating to be learning all of this now when Derek had been with me for such a long time. If this was such a big deal, he could have told me about all of this a lot sooner.

"Anna? Are you paying attention?" My father asked, tilting his head.

"Uh…if anyone spoke after Derek, then no," I confessed, looking to Sebastian and Derek for an answer.

"I said that they aren't able to do these things unless they're either trained or figure it out themselves." Sebastian explained.

"Usually, the Silver Messenger is trained by the guardians of time and space in a special realm that is neutral territory to all races from all across the universe." Derek spoke up. "Unfortunately, as of late the guardians have been arguing with each other and the entire area is locked in a time lapse. All of the elements have gathered under the head of these guardians who's kind of like the big boss up around there. He's the true dictator of time and space over all of us. The guardians only look over certain areas for him."

"I think I understand…" I said, processing everything and converting it to a way that I would at least begin to understand. So far I had that there were guardians of time and space that were guided by a singular guardian with a bunch of elemental buddies that was better than the rest and all the little guardians were fighting. "Well, if that's all true, shouldn't I have gone with Mirek?"

"No!" Both Sebastian and Derek snapped at the same time.

I shrank back away from them at their sudden anger. They seemed to be debating whether or not to explain their protest. I didn't see how either would get out of it. Ciel and my father were both eager to learn more and I doubted anyone could stop Ciel when he actually wanted to learn something. Besides, I was curious too. If they didn't answer me now, I'd simply corner Sebastian later and interrogate him later. The thought was rather amusing.

"We said the guardians were arguing, right? Well, the big boss is too. If he has you on his side, he'll use you against them and if that doesn't throw the balance into his favor, I don't know what will." Derek explained. "A Silver Messenger isn't just a messenger, though that's their main use. You have many abilities to keep you safe. While none of them are easy to learn, if you do master at least a handful of them you'll be powerful enough to turn the tables drastically."

"I see. So how do we get all the guardians of space and time to stop fighting each other?" I asked, before pausing to think for a moment. "Why are they even fighting in the first place?"

"That would be because of Ashe before he became the host for the Wind Spirit, Gale." Derek moved across the room to a more comfortable spot on the couch. "You see, Ashe, or rather Hinklestein, had you changed to an immortal, strike one by the way, thus making your reincarnation impossible unless someone actually forces you to die."

Sebastian let out an almost inaudible growl at this suggestion. I wondered what would happen to everyone if I was forced to die. I had just reunited with my father, who I had been tempted to punch for never trying to find me and sending Derek in his place. Luckily for him, he had quickly explained why he couldn't come to me aid and why Derek was necessary. Apparently every time he tried to come for me, he was attacked by some of the others and even by myself on occasion because I didn't recognize him at the time. What a messed up life I've lived so far. Also, I seem to have a really bad habit of losing my memory.

"Strike two was when he strayed you from your current path by turning you into an expert assassin. Other than your clumsiness and use of your skills to kill, he only aided those trying to train you in making it so you could defend yourself against demonic and angelic attacks." He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "The final strike was when he lost you to Sebastian. This wasn't supposed to happen for they knew that if you and Sebastian got close, you would be reluctant and possibly stubborn in coming with them to do your training which could take years if not centuries locked in a realm where time won't pass."

"What? I-I have to be trained for _centuries_ in a place that time won't pass?" I asked in slight confusion and shock. The simple thought was maddening. How could I possibly survive that long without even a word or contact with the outside world? What about my father? How could I just leave him and come back to find he died years before?

"Yes. It's the price you must pay to master your abilities." Derek sighed, looking down at his hands.

I looked around at everyone for a moment, wondering what it would be like to leave and come back to find my father and Ciel dead. Sebastian may forget about me and go somewhere else in search of a contract. Without my father here, Derek would return to his home in Heaven. I'd be all alone. Certainly I could go and try to find Sebastian, but what if he'd given up on my return and found somebody else? What if he'd been killed by someone or something? Anything could happen in a year. The possibilities were endless if it were to be centuries. It scared me. All the 'what ifs' scared me.

"Come, it's almost time for dinner." Sebastian informed, moving to the door and looking back at me, offering the perfect subject changer or rather escape in this case. "Would you like to stay here or come with me and help?"

"I think I'd rather cook…" I said as I stood and followed him out, feeling the eyes of my father on my back the entire time.

I needed to get away. Do something to get my mind off of this so I could think more clearly later on.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I could tell she was scared about all that she had just learned and she was probably overwhelmed as well. How unfair of fate to force her into something like this. Then again, her past life was also a messenger, but she never knew. She wasn't needed, thus they never came to take her for any kind of training or instruction. It was only at her death that she realized she'd be reincarnated. Probably her cinematic record showing her all her past lives before herself proved her suspicions of reincarnation.

It was a simple dinner. Fettuccine pasta with alfredo sauce, chicken, roma tomatoes and green onions. To go along with it was Italian garlic bread and some green beans and rice. It was a surprise to find that Bard had grilled the chicken for the pasta without setting the entire place on fire, burning the chicken or blowing up anything. It cut the time of cooking right in half and for once, dinner was served on time without the last minute rush.

While everyone else ate, I kept a close eye on Cerelia. She was slightly pale from what I could easily assume was mental exhaustion and fatigue. Physically, there was nothing she could have possibly overexerted herself on, though mentally she had probably been worked into the dirt and then some. Yet she hid it all so perfectly. I doubted Derek could see a difference in her at all, let alone anyone else.

After dinner, we cleared everything away. Mei-Rin only broke a single plate and teacup. All in all, a successful dinner. As I washed the dishes and Cerelia dried them, leaving Mei-Rin to put them away, I noticed Cerelia's mind wandering far from here. I felt her growing distant from us. For some reason this distant feeling reminded me of the night she came here. She was completely armed with more than enough to level the manor if she pleased. Her only thoughts were probably that of blood and survival. Then I remembered the locket. She had been wearing a golden locket when she arrived. Where had I put it?

"Cerelia, do remember everything you had on you the night you came here?" I asked, finishing off the last dish.

"Hm? Well, quite a lot. A few firearms, ammunition, explosives, my sword…and I was wearing an old locket. Why?" Her answer was rather distracted though she did look to me in questioning.

"I was just wondering. It's all down in the basement you know. I could retrieve it for you if you want." I offered, leaning back against the counter.

"I don't need anything like that Sebastian. My sword's all I've ever used, but the locket was a gift from my mother. It had her and father and my siblings in it. A younger brother and an older sister."

"I see,"

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The young master and Earl James had gone to the study to discuss matters relating to the Queen and Derek disappeared to his room. Cerelia and I had wandered to the music room after finishing our rounds of cleaning. It was hard to believe only this morning we were discussing Cerelia taking her father's place. It seemed so long ago. Usually I had a perfect sense of time.

"You know, the Lady Elizabeth said you were a wonderful pianist." I said, nodding towards the large, black instrument. "Would you mind playing a bit?"

"B-But it was just on a whim. I didn't even know how I was playing. I just…sorta played…" She stuttered a bit, a flush of embarrassment tinting her cheeks.

"Then by all means, play. Don't even think about it. I'll follow you on the violin." I offered, taking up my favored instrument.

"A-Alright. If you say so." She smiled a bit and sat down.

I watched her close her eyes as she laid her fingers delicately over the keys. It didn't take too long before she was playing a melodic and smooth tune. It was easy to follow as I pulled the bow across the strings. Music was always a weakness of mine. Every demon had something they specialized in in the human realm. Some went after cooking, some for sports and others, like me, invested their time into music as it changed and expanded.

I was soon lost in the tune and I had a feeling she was too. We played until an unseen forced caused us to quiet and slow to a stop. As I lifted my bow from the strings for the last time, she picked her hands up from the keys. The last note reverberated all around the room, slowly dying out as we gently lowered our respective instruments or hands.

I set my violin back in its case and went to her, hugging her from behind and letting her soft hair brush against my cheek. I whispered softly to her, "That was absolutely lovely,"

"You're what made it that way. I didn't do much at all." She smiled a bit, leaning her head back against me.

I only chuckled in response. She could be so modest sometimes. Nothing could make her brag about herself or anything of the sort. I gently kissed her cheek and stood up straight, checking the time. It was nearing 11 and the young master would be calling to be put to bed at any minute.

"Why don't you go and get to sleep. I'll be there in just a moment." I offered, running a hand through her hair from her bangs to the ends.

"Sure, but don't take too long or I'll end up going to Derek instead," She teased, tilting her head into my fingers.

I challenged her to even try with a single look before leaving. The halls seemed much darker than before, though I supposed it was due to the lack of a moon tonight. I made my way to the master's study easily. It was obvious he was still in there by the chatter going on inside. I knocked but three times before entering.

"Bocchan, it's rather late. Might I suggest retiring for the night?" I asked.

"Hm, you're right. I'll be out in just a moment Sebastian. You may wait outside." He nodded, glancing tiredly at the clock.

"Of course, my lord," I bowed slightly before exiting.

I stood out there and waited faithfully while my master finished talking to the Earl James. He had been seated on the other side of the desk in a chair that must have been moved from the other end of the room while Ciel had taken to his usual chair. I could tell I may be there for another hour or so by the subjects they were jumping between.

* * *

-No One's POV-

Three weeks had passed easily for all of them and the warm summery months were on their way. Mirek and Aqua were keeping a close eye on the Phantomhive manor. They could tell that Cerelia had been told what she was. It was easy to see that the demon and angel were determined to keep her away from them though.

"Mirek, how are we going to lure her away from them?" Aqua asked, her hair up in a ponytail.

"We're not," Mirek simply shrugged.

"…So then how do you suppose we bring her to Horatius?" She raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"It's really simple…"

* * *

-James's POV-

I had spent the last month either negotiating with the Queen, who was thrilled that I was alive, catching up with my daughter or, much to my own personal exasperation, getting to know Sebastian.

The demon was a perfect butler, I would give him that much, but if he wasn't cleaning, washing, fixing or tending to Ciel, he was with my little girl. The most common place to find them was in the only garden on the property that wasn't destroyed almost daily by the gardener. I figured it was a fatherly instinct to want to keep him away from Annabell or at least reduce the time they were together, but it was becoming obvious that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I suppose I could at least give him credit for going the traditional route.

Mirek had made a few attempts to capture Annabell. Most of which were simply having plants attack her. I was curious to why he wasn't trying any harder. If they really wanted Annabell, wouldn't they a bit more…efficient? Though, if he wasn't attacking and Sebastian was away from Annabell, if Derek and Sebastian were in the same room I might as well just have set a stick of dynamite at the their feet. They argued over the smallest things, sometimes speaking in Latin to each other. When it got to that point though, their voices were dripping in venom.

Sometimes I wondered how Derek and Sebastian were different. Both had been with Annabell for awhile and she seemed to enjoy both of their companies. So what put Sebastian apart from Derek other than the fact he was demon?

I looked out the window to see him tending to that one garden. Anna must have been elsewhere, for I didn't see her. How I wanted an explanation to what hold he had on her and why. Then, I suppose some things simply can't be answered.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

Hissing in frustration, I paced the length of the room I had just finished cleaning. Sebastian and Derek had been more protective than necessary in my opinion. It was as if they half expected me to let them take me so easily. I huffed and sat down, glaring at my duster as if it was withholding information from me.

"May I come in?" My father asked, knocking lightly on the frame of the door.

"Y-Yeah, sure," I stood, not having expected him to show up so suddenly.

"Anna…I'm returning to our home tomorrow," He said once he had entered.

"You're what?" I was shocked to say the least. I suppose I thought he'd stay here.

"I'm going back and I want you to come with me." He said again, taking my hands in his. "Think about it Anna, you and I can live together in the manor. You won't have to do these chores anymore and we can catch you up on your education."

"No…" I hung my head and took my hands away. "I'm happy here. I don't mind doing chores and I've been keeping up just fine."

"That's not why…isn't it," He said, looking to me.

I felt as though he was looking right through me. Straight down as if he knew me better than I did. I supposed he would since he did raise me for the first half of my life. It was impossibly not to sigh and nod.

"I can't leave him," I said honestly. "I feel at home here and, though it's kind of broken, I have a family here."

"You really think of all of them as family?" He asked, though I knew it wasn't meant to sound as rude as it did.

"Yes, all of them. From Finnian to Ciel and back again."

I was surprised when he hugged me, but I hugged him back. He really was trying to be a father. He was kind and devoted. Even though I knew he didn't like Sebastian, he still made attempts to know the demon as I see him.

"Why don't we do something fun tonight?" He offered.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Lunara: Hi everyone! Long time no see, eh? …To be honest, I'm not happy with this chapter. It's most explaining for one thing, and for another…I don't know, I just don't feel like it's up to par with what I usually write. Hopefully next chapter will be better. I'm not having writer's block per say, but I suppose I am having a form of it. I know exactly where I want to go, it's just getting there that's proving really really difficult. Well, hope you all enjoyed and maybe I'll see you next time.**

**Oh, one thing, HELLO GUAM READERS! My mom's a native from the island, from the Berro (or is it Bero?) family!(I spelled that wrong) Please do say hi to them and Grandpa Pengelinan(spelled that wrong too), for me! Thanks and Thank you so much for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me! That goes to all readers too! Thank you for reading!  
(can't say thanks to anyone reviewing because no one's reviewed for last chapter...) **


	16. Scavenger Hunt and Another Attack

-Cerelia's POV-

We all sat around the table, servants and master on equal terms…for now. As my father had mentioned, this was our 'something fun' activity for the night. We were all in teams. The blue team was Ciel with my father, grey team was Sebastian with Derek, Mei-Rin and I teamed up, making red team and Bard and Finny made a pair for the green team. Tanaka was the judge. The goal was basically a scavenger hunt throughout the manor and to make it fair for everyone Ciel and I forced Sebastian and Derek to limit their senses to human ranges for the entire competition.

"Ho, ho ho," Takana chuckled as he came back, tea in hand. He had hidden and selected all the items we would need to find. There were only three sets of each item though so it was also like musical chairs. The first team with the most complete set, wins.

Tanaka handed everyone a scroll with all the items listed on them. There were no boundaries other than the property line so they could be anything anywhere. We all opened them as soon as we got them. Mei-Rin smiled to me and I nodded. We both knew where to find most of these on a normal basis so it shouldn't be too hard if they were placed elsewhere. Besides, with Mei-Rin's farsightedness they should be easy to find.

"Wait, why am I with Ciel again?" My father asked.

"Because, we all agreed it'd be unfair if I were to be paired with the young master since we both are used to working together," Sebastian explained.

"Why am I with Sebastian then?" Derek complained.

"Because, you two are always fighting!" All of us retorted.

"That and it would also be unfair if I were to be with either of you," I chuckled.

"Oi, are we gonna just sit here and argue or are we going to start this thing?" Bard challenged, obviously fired up about this.

"Alright Tanaka, give us a signal and we'll start," Ciel commanded, determination glittering in his eyes as he smirked coldly.

"Remember, we only have 2 hours to find everything. The moment the sun sets, no matter where we are, we have to return, we do," Mei-Rin reminded.

Everyone nodded and looked to Tanaka. It was as if the room was filled with electricity as each team looked between each other, only defined by the colored ribbons on their arms. All eyes were glued to Tanaka as the old man became his normal self. He smiled and let a black ribbon fall to the floor. As soon as it touched the ground, we were off. All of us split up between the different exits from the large room. Mei-Rin and I checked the list again as we took off.

"Hey, there were three plates behind us on the table," She remarked.

Nodding, I turned around and went back just in time to see Bardroy, Ciel and Sebastian had also come back. We all looked to each other warily before darting forward. Bardroy went headlong into it along with Sebastian. I smirked and sprinted low to the ground, sliding by just in time to swipe the plate directly from Bardroy's grasp. I stood and was about to return when the plate was plucked from my grasp.

"Thank you," Ciel said mockingly before running out.

I glared for only a moment before jumping over Sebastian and plucking the plate from him just as he was about to run out. I didn't even try to make a comment before running back to Mei-Rin, though I did enjoy the shocked look on his face.

"Got it~" I chimed, putting the plate in the bag we had.

"Alright! Let's go try and find the rest," Mei-Rin smiled, probably having seen most of the scene from where she stood.

"Certainly," I followed here down the hall to continue our search.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I returned empty handed, Bardroy having run off before I could attempt acquiring his plate. Derek had a smug look when I returned and I could only assume he was enjoying my loss.

"I do hope you realize that it counts as a loss for you as well," I hissed.

"I know, but it's funny to see you defeated. How did you lose the plate anyway?"

"Cerelia snatched it from above," I explained as we both checked the list and started off again.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that's a favorite move of hers. She likes to jump over her victims and slit their throats so she doesn't leave any footprints in her retreat." Derek chuckled. "Alright, the next item is a…horse's bridal…Alright, I'll go get that, why don't you go find the quill?"

"Certainly. We'll meet by the back door when we're finished." I took the next turn, leaving him to find his own way out of the manor.

"Wait, which back door?!" Derek called after me.

"There's only one," I threw over my shoulder.

I wondered where Tanaka would put a quill, but then again, it was Tanaka. My first guess was to the study. Once there, I found Mei-Rin leaving with the desired object. I ran in to find only two left on the desk. I walked in and plucked the feathered writing utensil from the desk. Once I turned around to leave, I was confronted by James and Finnian. My grip tightened slightly on the pen. If I could use my normal abilities, I'd be able to easily just run past them, but for this entire thing I was human bound. Literally.

"I think you'll be handing that quill to me," James smirked, dark eyes glinting.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I don't think I'll be doing that tonight," I responded simply, placing the quill in my inner jacket pocket and smiling to him.

They both came forward at the same time. How troublesome. I dodged James and sidestepped passed Finny. When they stopped and turned around, I was at the door and they stood where I previously was. I smiled again and waved before leaving the room. I easily made it to the back door and stood by it, waiting for Derek.

* * *

-Derek's POV-

I ran to where I assumed was the back of the manor only to run into a wall. Growling in frustration, I saw the window was open. Since I was on the ground floor, it wouldn't be inhuman to jump out…right? Figuring humans could climb out a simple window, I did. I ended up accidentally stepping on a rosebush and paused to wonder if Sebastian would notice. Shaking my head, I ran towards the stable.

When I got there, Cerelia was already inside, retrieving a bridal that was resting on a table in the center of the room along with one other. I saw her grip on the leather tighten when she saw me and she darted out the other exit as quickly as she could. Deciding not to waste any time, I ran forward and took up the last one, running out I saw Ciel being chased by Bardroy. Apparently, he had been the first one to grab a bridal. The poor kid had his hand on the door of the manor and looked rather winded. His other arm clutched the bridal protectively to his chest. He honestly looked like a cornered kitten.

"Hey Bard!" I called, holding up the last bridal, trying to draw his attention from Ciel. I knew he had asthma, but I doubted he'd let such information be passed to his servants.

I was glad it worked and Ciel nodded to me, acknowledging that I helped him. Bard came after me while Ciel slipped into the manor. I ran in a large circle with him behind me.

"Come on! Man, you're fast…" He complained from behind me, pausing to catch his breath.

"I'm used to running I guess," I shrugged, turning and running to the door Ciel had entered through.

I closed it swiftly behind me and heard Bard run into it. I cringed a bit. I was an angel. I wasn't suppose to cause anyone pain. I poked my head out the door, probably looking as worried as I felt.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. It was my own fault for running into the door." Bard chuckled, standing.

With that resolved I turned around and almost ran into Sebastian. He had a smirk on his lips and I knew he had seen the entire thing.

"Oh shut up," I hissed at him.

"I didn't say anything at all," He blinked innocently before opening the bag for me to place the bridal in. I saw the feather at the bottom and knew he had retrieved the object he was sent after.

"Alright, what's next?" I asked.

* * *

-Ciel's POV-

I panted slightly as I finally made it into the manor. It was a lot harder than I had assumed to retrieve the bridal. I had thought it would be a little less physically demanding since I was the first there. Only, then Bardroy saw me leaving and assumed I was the last. I would have to repay Derek later.

"You alright?" James asked, tilting his head to the side as he approached with the bag in hand.

"Of course," I responded, straightening up and acting as normal as usual, dropping the bridal in. I noticed the lack of a feather and looked up at him in questioning.

"I ran into Sebastian and he had the second to last quill. Finnian beat me to the last one," He explained.

"I see, well, let's go get the next item. What is it?" I asked as we walked through the halls, pausing at a bench set out there and sitting down.

"Well, next up is a Bitter Rabbit," James said, smiling a bit at the picture on our scroll.

"I have one in my room, but I doubt it counts." I shrugged before realizing what I had said. "I-I've been testing it and making sure it's up to the standards. It's a new model."

"I see, so let's search…do you still have that little kids room from before the manor was burnt?" He asked, about as oblivious as his daughter was sometimes.

"Yeah, I think so," I nodded, we weren't too far from there.

"Alright, let's go then,"

I followed him there, though when we opened the door we were greeted by a most interesting sight. Cerelia was on the ground, pinned by Sebastian who had his knees on either side of her waist and her hands pinned to the ground, in one was a Bitter Rabbit. I understood what had happened, but I don't think James did.

"Get off my daughter!" He growled from next to me.

"Wait, Daddy, this isn't what it looks like!" Cerelia tried to cover, turning completely red from embarrassment.

"She's quite right. I tripped." Sebastian explained, his proof being the curtain ribbon around his ankle. Who knew making him reduce his senses to human levels meant his balance as well?

While they were paying more attention to each other, I slipped in the room and took the second stuffed animal from the table and returned to James's side. It was rather easy. Honestly, they could all be so one-track minded sometimes. It was kind of aggravating.

"Yeah right, you foul-"

"Earl James, I believe we're here over this. Not the reason Sebastian has Cerelia pinned. Besides, look at his ankle. What he says is rather true." I spoke up, holding the rabbit so he could see.

"Oh…well…umm…" He stuttered for a moment, though he threw one last glare at Sebastian before leaving with me.

As we walked away, we could hear Sebastian and Cerelia struggling with each other. I assumed they were probably trying to pin the other long enough to escape with the stuffed animal. I added ours to the bag and looked up at James to tell me what we needed to find next.

* * *

-Bardroy's POV-

I scratched my head as I paced the hall. I had no idea where we were going to find a single stemmed rose in the manor. Finnian was spacing off next to me as I paced.

"Alright! Let's check the garden!" I smiled. "There are lots of flowers there!"

"Yeah! I'll bet that's where they are!" Finny beamed and nodded.

We both ran to the door and ran across the lawn to the garden's entrance. How it got turned into a maze in such a short amount of time was a complete mystery. Honestly, it was like some of Sebastian's miracle fixer ups. We took a few wrong turns…ok, most of the turns we took were wrong, but we eventually made it to the middle to find not only three roses but also, three candelabras which were also on the list.

"Hooray!" Finny jumped a bit into the air.

I took the rose and he grabbed the candelabra, for once conscious of his strength as we put all but the rose into the bag. Wouldn't want it to get crushed right? But, now was the problem.

"Umm…Finny, how do we get out of here?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know…" He looked worried.

We both pointed in opposite directions,

"This way!"

"…No way, we came in this way!" I growled.

"No, I swear we came in this way!" Finnian panicked.

"…Alright…umm…let's just go down this third way!" I decided, knowing we'd argue for hours.

"Ok!"

We both ran down the path and took a few turns only to realize we were lost again. I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. I tried to look above the hedges, but I couldn't see a thing. We'd have to get out soon or we'd lose by default.

"Oi, Finny, get on my shoulders and see if you can see the exit," I commanded, crouching down for him.

"Ok!"

He climbed onto my back and I stood up straight, the boy was really light. I looked up to see him scanning the area with a look of complete concentration. I wondered if it were possible for him to be so concentrated. Usually he was such an air head.

"I see it! We just need to go forward and take our next left!" He smiled, hopping down. "…or was it right?"

"Either way, we'll find out later. They're lucky I don't just burn these stupid hedges down!" I growled.

We both ran down and turned left. Thank goodness for it turned out to be the exit. We had been so close this whole time. We had gotten out just in time. The sun was just about to set.

"Come on Finny we gotta get back!" I shouted.

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I ran back into the room with Mei-Rin just as the sun began to set. Sebastian was already in there with Derek and so were Ciel and my father. The only one not in there yet was Bardroy and Finnian.

"Where are the other two?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I believe they're on their way," Sebastian answered, actually looking tired for once. Maybe we should force those two to be humanish more often. It was nice to see them worn out for a change.

"We made it!" Finny cheered as he burst into the room, still a ball of energy while Bard trailed behind him with the bag.

I chuckled as they both came to the center of the room with everyone else and set their bag down. They looked rather proud of themselves.

"Alright, empty your bags," Tanaka invited, a smile on his face.

We all complied, taking out everything we had gathered. Mei-Rin and I had the plate, quill, rabbit, bridal, flower, candelabra, shoe, and hat. Sebastian and Derek had the quill, bridal, flower, candelabra, hair comb and hat. Bardroy and Finnian had the plate, flower, candelabra, quill and rabbit. James and Ciel had the plate, quill, comb, bridal, hat, shoe, and rabbit.

Tanaka counted and sorted everything and smiled,

"Congratulations, red team. You've won."

"Yes!" Mei-Rin and I both cheered and hugged.

Ciel's surprised look was hilarious. He was obviously not used to being beaten, though he had been rather close. We all shook hands and helped put everything away. Even Ciel helped, though he seemed to be against it.

Once we had all finished, we met in the sitting room. Everyone sat down, even the servants. I sat between James and Sebastian, but sadly no one sat between Sebastian and Derek. I could only hope they behaved.

"That was a lot of fun," Finny said, smiling that airy smile of his.

"Yeah, especially when Mei-Rin tripped and it fell into Cerelia's hands," Derek joked.

"W-Well, we didn't plan that all," Mei-Rin flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, it was nothing compared to watching James try to turn down Finnian with the quill," I added, a devious look cast to my father.

"Hey! I couldn't help it…he's really strong." He defended himself to which everyone gave him a knowing look.

We talked like this all night. I didn't know when Ciel fell asleep on the side of his chair, or when Bard, Finny and Mei-Rin retired to their rooms. I did, however, wake with a slight start when the shoulder I had passed out on was moved a bit. I yawned and looked up to see my father smiling down at me.

"Hey, come on, it's long past midnight," He whispered.

I straightened up and stretched, yawing again. Derek was gone, as were Sebastian and Ciel. I assumed Sebastian was putting Ciel to bed and Derek had gone to his room. My father put his hand on my lap and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his shoulder, hugging him back.

"Good night, I'll see you in the morning," His voice was still quiet as he spoke.

"Good night," I purred back, standing.

He smiled and followed me into the hall before walking down to his room. I turned and made my way through the dark halls to Sebastian's room and changed into my nightclothes.

I looked up when Sebastian entered, laying on the bed facedown as he gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I must have dozed off again for I was surprised when he laid next to me and pulled me to him. I turned around and smirked up at him.

"What?" I asked innocently.

His only response was a kiss before the lights went out.

* * *

-No One's POV-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aqua asked, lying down on a patch of ice she had made on the river.

"I'm sure. She would never expect it and their guards will be down." Mirek shrugged, curled up on a hammock of vines. "When did you suddenly get worried about this?"

"I don't know…they were kinda happy today," She shrugged.

"While that's true, you forget that we need her to set the balance back and the sooner she masters her abilities the better,"

* * *

-Cerelia's POV-

I stood outside in the bright morning sun, watching Sebastian and Derek help my father with the things he had brought here from his apartment that they had retrieved after he had decided to stay here for awhile. That apartment was probably empty by now and all his things were most likely at the manor already.

"Alright, well, I guess this is it." My father said almost sadly. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure," I nodded, feeling about as sad as he sounded.

"You're always welcome there whenever you please. It is your home after all." He reminded me for what felt like the millionth time today.

"I know," I chuckled.

I watched him heading towards the carriage. He turned around to wave and I sensed something was off. I looked over to the corner and had to blink to make sure what I saw was real. I ran forward and put myself between him and the rifle just before I saw the flash of the gun being shot and moments later heard the sharp crack. I shut my eyes, wondering where I had been shot.

I heard Mei-Rin call out shock and looked up to see her with her glasses off and her pistols out. Bard had his rifle and Finny looked ready to run somewhere he had stowed something to throw. Suddenly registering I wasn't feeling any pain, I looked behind me to see Sebastian standing between myself and the gun. He gripped his shoulder and looked about ready to tear someone limb from limb.

"S-Sebastian…" Both my father and I were stunned. I honestly hadn't expected him to step in.

"Are you both alright?" He asked, flicking out his knives.

"Yeah," I nodded; reaching to my back and pulling my two blades from under my clothes and connecting them make the katana whole again.

"Bard, head to the top, Finnian, you know where to go, Mei-Rin, disappear from their sights. Cerelia, protect bocchan and your father." Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, sir!" All of us responded, moving off to our assigned stations.

I gathered my father and Ciel into the doors of the manor and stood in front of them at the ready. My eyes followed Sebastian and then trailed the trees, trying to see if there were anymore there. The shot reminded me far too much of Lira's aim. It would have gone straight through my father's head.

I saw what I was looking for, a flash of brunette hair. It was Rayne and Lira. That meant that either Ashe had sent them all after me, or had given power to Mirek. I had to think quickly. If I didn't then they'd certainly capture Sebastian unless he realized who they were as well.

"Bocchan, take my father with you and go to the safe room. Now." I commanded, not looking away from the forestry.

"Alright, be careful," He nodded, turning around going inside.

"Anna!" My father called out.

"I'll be fine. I know who's attacking." I smiled back at him before facing forward again and sprinting to the forest.

I ran straight through to the forest and jumped up to a tree, my heel connecting to the side of someone's head. I brought them down and jumped away, eyes narrowed as they stood. I recognized her as Rayne. She flicked her brunette hair over her shoulder and raised her double pistols.

"Rayne, you can turn around right now," I offered, not really wanting to hurt the girl.

"Tch, not a chance! Traitor!" She bit, jumping back to put some distance between us and firing.

I rolled to the side and sprinted around her, using the flat of my blade to knock her knee on one side only to trip her from the other. As she fell, I jumped above her and landed so her wrists were pinned in the raise of my heel and the ground while the blade rested by her throat.

"Give it up Rayne. I don't want to hurt you and you know I can." I growled down at her.

"You won't be hurting anyone," A young voice snapped, causing me to turn and see my favorite little girl. She held dual daggers in her hands confidently though her little brown eyes were narrowed.

"J-Janie…" I jumped away from Rayne. I refused to hurt her. She was still so young and she had just started her training when I had left the first time.

"You left us Cerel and hurt Ashe!" She growled. "I-I'm sorry."

She lunged at me and tried to make a swipe at my side. While the move was well aimed, there was no power behind it and it was easy to dodge the slow movement. I continued to dodge and sidestep until she was worn out and panting. Though she was tired, she still held on firmly to her daggers and kept a perfect form. The poor girl. I grabbed both her wrist as she moved to attack again. Rayne had enough sense not to move or say anything during this unless she wanted me to use her as a stepstool.

"Janie stop it!" I shouted at her, giving her a begging look as I pulled her to me after disarming her.

She was frozen in my grasp. I pulled away and took her chin, curious to why she didn't even struggle.

"Jan-" My words were cut off as a cold hand covered my mouth.

I struggled, pulling against whoever this was as they literally froze my mouth shut and tried to pull me back. I twisted in their grip and made a back kick that scraped against their leg. They let out a cry that sounded like a woman's and in the moment her grip was loosened, I jumped away and turned around. She was rather pretty with long blue hair and a flowing dress. I glared and licked the remaining ice from my mouth as it melted.

"Who are you?" I spat only to yelp in shock as a vine wrapped around my ankle.

"Ah ah ah, my little messenger, it's rude to ask someone's name without introducing yourself," Mirek's taunting voice came from behind me.

I glared at him and cut myself free with my sword and ended up using his head as a landing. I was satisfied when he let out a groan of pain from under me as I stepped off, purposefully digging my heels into skull.

"What have you done to Janie and who are you?" I growled.

"Ah Mirek, she'll fight anyway, might as well explain." The girl smirked. "My name is Aqua and all I did was freeze her body, she's perfectly fine."

I watched her poke Janie and she gasped and fell back, looking completely shocked. Rayne had backed up to a tree. Honestly, they were both going to get themselves hurt or worse if they just sat there.

"Both of you, get out of here! That's an order!" I shouted to them, glaring and letting my eyes change color to show I meant it.

"B-But…"

"This isn't time to argue over whether or not I have command over you! Escape while you can!" I spat. "Go to the manor and don't try to hurt anyone. Approach with your hands up unless you wanna get sniped. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Rayne stood and took Janie's hand, turning and running, casting a glance back to me before she disappeared.

"Aw, you still care about them. That's so sweet." Mirek cooed, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Gah, let me go!" I struggled and broke free only to have my leg frozen by Aqua as I stumbled a bit.

It was a strange feeling to feel the blood moving through it, but not being able to move it. I was about to regain my balance when my luck turned sour. My free ankle got caught on a fallen branch and I tripped. I landed with a slight squeak as yet another branch cut my hand. I turned upon hearing a sharp cry of pain and two sets of furious growls. I saw Sebastian with his foot firmly in Mirek's chest and Derek pinning Aqua by her neck to a tree.

"Cerelia, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, he was bleeding from more than his shoulder know and so was Derek, but he still was more concerned about me.

"I-I'm fine, it's just a scratch. I tripped." I explained, unable to stand with my leg frozen so I simply sat up.

"You meet up with Janie and Rayne?" Derek asked, probably recognizing their weapons on the ground.

"Yeah, who'd you find?"

"Pretty much everyone else. Oh, by the way, Lira's dead. She was the gunwoman that shot at your father and inevitably you that Sebastian threw his knife at." Derek explained glaring to said demon.

"Rayne's going to be devastated…" I shook my head.

"Can you talk about this after we take her back to Horatius?" Mirek growled, trying to pry Sebastian's foot from his chest.

"In your dreams," Sebastian hissed.

"Sebastian!" I alerted just before a vine pulled him up by his ankle.

Mirek stood and knocked Derek off Aqua with a tree branch. He checked to make sure she was ok before turning to us again. I couldn't tell if Derek was unconscious or simply trying to figure out up from down as Sebastian struggled above me as a second vine began to bind his arms. I had put my hand over my knee trying to melt the ice around the joint so I could at least move it. I couldn't finish before Mirek took me up by the shoulder of my jacket.

"Come along," He commanded.

I spat in his face and drove my sword into his side. He had forgotten to disarm me which would prove fatal for him. He released me in favor of trying to pull my blade out. I granted his wish as I ripped the blade out and jumped away, the landing breaking the ice around my leg. I gasped as my arm holding my blade was frozen and turned to see Aqua behind me. She pried my sword away and threw it off, out of reach.

Mirek looked ready to kill as he stood and held some leaves in his hands. I couldn't help but get a little confused. Should I be afraid of him when he has leaves? He threw one and, out of instinct, I tried to move my head out of the way, but Aqua held it still. The leaf cut my cheek. I followed his green gaze and knew the next leaf would be aimed at my neck.

"Forget Horatius. We can wait until you're reborn." He spat.

"Mirek?" Aqua looked alarmed for a moment.

"Cerelia!" Sebastian shouted.

It happened faster than I could possibly keep up with. All I could tell was there had been a loud snap and suddenly someone had tackled me to the ground and covered me from the leaves thrown. I heard Aqua scold Mirek and when I heard a snap and rustle of leaves, I knew like last time, they had gone. I opened my eyes, not remembering shutting them and looked up to see Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian?" I blinked in surprise. He had been bound. I had assumed it was Derek over me.

"Cerelia!" My father's voice was easy to recognize as he ran into this little clearing of ours.

Sebastian stood, hissing under his breath in slight pain though he offered his hand to me. I accepted it and stood, trying not to put too much of my weight on him. I looked over at Derek who was still stuck in the same position. Had Aqua frozen him?

I walked over to him and chuckled at the thin sheet of ice around him. It was easier to get ice off of someone than it was to break it off of myself and once the ice around his head and arms was gone, I stood again. Sebastian wasn't facing me, but my father so I had a clear view of his back. He had a few leaves sticking out of his back and his tailcoat was torn. He was a demon, but I still worried when I saw wounds like that. The sharp cuts were thin, but deep and they were bleeding still.

"Sebastian…" I called his attention to me. "What were you thinking? I know it's hard to kill you, but you were already hurt and I doubt he would have-"

"You're welcome," He interrupted softly as I sort of trailed off.

He wrapped his arms around me and I could practically feel his worry. He honestly thought they were going to kill me even though I would have never allowed that. I had a counterattack ready. He hadn't needed to jump in like that, but he had. He released me and we both looked to my father who seemed to be considering something.

"You broke free of those vines to save my daughter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Despite already being wounded by those half-breed children?"

"Yes sir," Sebastian nodded.

Derek stood up, having broken all the ice off of himself and walked over, looking up at Sebastian,

"Thank you,"

* * *

I sighed a bit as I ran a wet cloth over Sebastian's back. The cuts from the leaves were stubborn and weren't healing as quickly as the others already had. We were in the bathroom, but the door wasn't completely shut. He was sitting of a bathroom stool to make it easier for me to reach.

"There, finished," I said after placing the bandages over them and placing the rag back into the water basin.

"Thanks," He looked up, hearing something before I did.

"Sebastian?" My dad poked his head in, eyes widening in surprise at seeing him shirtless in front of me. He was quick to pull his head back and turn his back on the door. "Ah, I'm sorry. C-Could you put a shirt on and come with me for a moment. I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course," Sebastian nodded, pulling on his clean shirt and turning to me.

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips before heading to the door and opening it fully. My father looked up at him and nodded, leading him away. I wanted to follow him and listen in on what they were going to talk about, but I had to clean the bathroom. The floor had some blood on it and basin needed to be cleaned out. While I was at it I might as well clean the entire room.

* * *

-Sebastian's POV-

I followed James to an empty room at the far end of the manor that was hardly ever used. I was a bit nervous to be called out by him like this. I knew he still wasn't pleased that I had been affectionate towards Cerelia as of late.

"Sebastian, sit down," He motioned toward the bed in the room.

I complied and he paced, obviously trying to figure out how he should say what he wanted. I checked the clock on the mantle. It was a quirk of mine that refused to go away even though I knew the exact time already. I returned my gaze back to him when he stopped in front of me.

"Sebastian, my opinion of you was changed today." He said, finally deciding on what he wanted to say. "You not only once, but twice, put yourself in harms way to protect her and myself. For that, I thank you."

"I'm honored,"

"For these reasons and the fact that you make her happy. There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Sebastian…"

* * *

**Lunara: Annndd Nope! You don't get to know what he tells Sebastian. ;)  
Hey, this is the LONGEST chapter yet! 5,811 words not counting this AN! ^^ I hope you all liked it, do let me know how I'm doing. I kinda feel like I'd get more feedback if I wrote these and put them on a wall than writing them to you guys and I know you guys are reading these thanks to the traffic stats. So, please? All reviews will get a virtual present via Sebastian next chapter! **

**Sebastian: Are you sure about this?**

**Lunara: Yup, maybe I'll take suggestions from reviews to what you could give to them! **

**Sebastian: She doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or myself. We all belong to Yana Toboso, though she does own dear Cerelia, James, Derek, Mirek, Aqua, Derek…and all the other OC's in this story. **

**Lunara: Thank you for reading, favoriting and following this! **


End file.
